Rain, Rain, Go Away
by Takuma
Summary: Complete! Gohan is stuck at home with his little brother, and friends as it floods to the point where no one could leave the Son home... Please Read and Review!
1. Part 1 Rain

Rain, Rain, Go Away...  
  
. . . . .  
  
Gohan sighed as he rolled the four-star dragonball back and forth on the coffee table. He watched it as it went to once side, and would catch it before it fell to the floor, then roll it to the other side. His little brother, Goten, watched the ball roll back and forth as if hypnotized like a puppy, which waited for a treat to be given to them after a trick was performed. Gohan grabbed the dragonball and Goten was immediately snapped out of his dazed state. He looked up to his brother in awe and smiled.  
  
"Gohan?" asked the chibi as his eyes went back to the orange sphere, which was now sitting in his older brother's palm. His grin remained as he looked into his brother's nervous stare.  
  
"Yeah?" asked the teen as he plopped down on the couch throwing the dragonball in the air and catching it once again. Goten watched for a moment as the ball was thrown into the air, and fell back into his brother's grip, then into the air again.  
  
"What is that?" asked the young boy as he continued to watch the orange sphere. His head was moving along with his eyes as he watched it. Gohan paused as he stopped tossing it in the air to look back at the object.  
  
He grinned as he handed his brother the ball. "It's a dragonball," he stated cheerfully, "It is the only thing that we have of dad... He also thought this ball was his grandfather at a time. Can you believe that?" asked the teen as he held his hand out expecting his brother to give it back. Goten continued to stare at the ball and he looked to Gohan amazed.  
  
"This is daddy?" he asked truly astonished. He looked to the orange ball grinning. "Hi Daddy!" he exclaimed using one of his hands to wave at the ball. He even looked into the transparent orb to see if he could find his father in it. However all he found were the four red stars. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he took the ball back in his hands. The young boy slightly saddened as the ball was taken from him.  
  
"Now... I should remind you again... What should you do when my friends come in a few minutes?" asked Gohan as he placed the dragonball in his pocket keeping it from view. His little brother's expression greatly brightened as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Tackle them to the ground with a hug?" he replied with a huge grin. Gohan had a sweatdrop fall from his head and he nervously chuckled.  
  
"Not exactly..." he stated rubbing the back of his head. He turned to his brother and stated the rules... again... for the twentieth time that hour... "Remember, when you see them greet them kindly, and don't knock them over... You might accidentally break one of their arms or legs..." Goten nodded cheerfully. Gohan could easily imagine the information he was telling Goten going in one ear... and out the other... like the other explanations he had given him earlier. He gave a small mental sigh before ruffling his brother's hair. A small smile was present on Gohan's face. "You're just like dad..." the teen muttered.  
  
The two boys were home alone. Chichi had gone to the city to go shopping for more food... and made sure she didn't take the boys with her this time... It was still a wonder that she was able to return to that store due to the fact that her boys ate all the food in sight last time... Gohan's thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a deep rumbling. Both boys looked at their stomachs. Gohan looked to Goten and Goten looked to Gohan. Both eyed each other.  
  
"Did your stomach rumble?" asked the older brother to his younger sibling. Goten shook his head as he looked to his brother. "No! I raided the fridge about five minutes ago..." Goten told him. The rumbling became louder. Gohan listened closely before he could make out where it came from. Goten began to cling to his brother's leg, obviously frightened as he looked up to his big brother. What the younger bother didn't realize was the fact that he was cutting off the circulation in Gohan's left leg.  
  
"What WAS that?" asked Goten, "It sounded like a saiyan's tummy who hasn't eaten in a week!" Gohan looked down to his younger brother raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh... yeah..." he muttered back. Then the noise came back, louder than ever as lighting struck not far away. Then it clicked. He gave a small smile, as he looked down to his startled brother kindly.  
  
"Don't worry Goten," his grabbed his brother from his leg and carried him with one arm. "Its just thunder." The little boy clung to his brother's shirt as Gohan continued to explain. "It won't hurt you."  
  
Goten looked to his brother with concern, "It won't hurt me?" he asked. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Goten gave a sigh of relief as he wiped 'sweat' from his brow. "That's good! Because I thought that might have been my daddy's tummy growling!" Gohan had a sweatdrop from the side of his head as he nervously chuckled.  
  
"What ever you say Squirt..." There was a knocking on the front door just as rain was heard on the roof of the house. Goten gasped as he jumped out of his brother's arms and to the door screaming, "I GOT IT!" Gohan, wanting to get the door before his younger brother, fell over when he stepped on his left foot. His foot was still numb... really numb... To the extent where he couldn't walk... But he could get around if he dragged himself around the room with his arms or if he levitated around the house... That wouldn't be a good idea since he could feel his friends' ki's at the door... This was just great. Gohan used his arms, and his working leg, to pick himself onto the couch and wait...  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Goten ran as fast as he could to the door to open it. He noticed three random people at the door. They were all shadowed due to the lack of light in the house and from outside. Goten tilted his head as he looked to them. "Are you my brother's friends?" he asked them. What would a little boy say if he had never met his brother's school friends before? Videl blinked as he saw the mini Goku. Were they even at the right house? They might have taken a wrong turn due to the heavy rain, which blinded them for some of the trip to the mountains.  
  
Erasra (spelling?) squealed as she pinched Goten's cheeks. "Oh! Aren't you a cutie!" exclaimed the blonde as she kneeled down to him. "You look so MUCH like Gohan!" When she released his cheeks the child rubbed them. How could a teenage girl pinch so hard?!  
  
"Hi..." he muttered with a grin. "Come in!" he exclaimed allowing the three in the room. They all immediately looked around. The teenage boy crossed his arms and huffed as he looked down to the child.  
  
"Where's Gohan?" Goten looked up to Sharpener and began to giggle as he tried to muffle them with his sleeve covered hands. The teen eyed the child. "What's your problem kid?" he asked. Goten pointed to his arms and Sharpener looked at them. He gave a smirk. "You like my muscles?" He began to flex them, "I work out... as you can see." Videl couldn't resist rolling her eyes as Erasa continued to give a friendly grin. Goten released his mouth and fell to the ground laughing. He began to roll around. The teenaged boy raised an eyebrow at the saiyan child.  
  
"What's your problem kid?"  
  
Goten's grin didn't leave his face as he stated, "You're muscles are so PUNY!" Sharpener's smirk fell. The child began to roll around laughing again. Fury began to boil in the teen's body as Videl tried to holdback a snicker. She walked over to Goten and waited till he calmed down... well... somewhat...  
  
"Are you sure Gohan's your brother?" Videl asked as she crossed her arms. "You seem more... evil." Goten blinked up at Videl and tilted his head.  
  
"What's 'evol?" he asked trying to pronounce the word back. The teens blinked. "Okay... never mind," muttered Videl. Goten jumped back up into his feet and ran down the halls to the living room. He screamed, "GOHAN!!!!!! They're HERE!" More lightning and thunder effects seemed to come into action as Goten came back in with the all-cheerful smile.  
  
He motioned them to follow. "Come!" They all looked to each other, Videl leading the small group. They were then greeted by the all-cheerful smile of Gohan as he sat on the couch waving to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" On the inside, Gohan was mentally gulping as he noticed his brother's hyper actions and his friends... Sharpener... looking as if he wanted to kill at the moment... although he couldn't do anything to harm him or his brother... Erasa... the female that always seemed to grin as if nothing was wrong... and Videl... that unnerving stare, and those eyes that easily told you that she was on to you for some reason or another... and that determination to find out... He inwardly chuckled as he looked to the sky for a few seconds.  
  
'Dende... buddy ol' pal... Please let nothing wrong...' he mentally thought. Videl eyed Gohan more closely and rolled her eyes muttering something about men. Another lightning bolt flashed across the darkened sky and heavy rain could be heard pouring down on the roof. A sweatdrop fell from Gohan's head. 'Okay... I wasn't exactly expecting that...' He turned back to his friends with a grin, "So... what's up?"  
  
. . . . .  
Up in Kami's Look Out...  
  
. . .  
  
Dende looked down to earth with a smirk. "Sorry Gohan... You're on your own this time..." He looked to the main part of the look out. It was completely ruined. "Oh... you'll pay for it... you'll pay for it alright..." Anyone around would have thought the Namek had cracked, and crossed the bridge to insanity. Piccolo, meditating in the corner of the hideout by some plants looked up to the earth kami shaking his head.  
  
"The earth is doomed..." he stated before going back to his schedual. 


	2. Part 1 Too Many Chibi's!

Dude... I have the next chapter out!!! And I'm addicted to eating mints... I've already eaten about... counts her fingers about 8 in the past five minutes... oO; Anyways... Note that I will update if there is 5 reviews for this fic... and for any others that I have written. (If you aren't familiar with my writing style, I am a humor writer... most of the time... few angst stories... but check out my file to see what else I have. Thanks!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ... never will... but I promise to bring much Gohan torture... oh yes I will! :)  
  
Þ¦Þ¦Þ¦Þ¦Þ¦Þ¦Þ¦Þ¦Þ  
  
Chapter One – Too Many Chibi's!  
  
Þ¦Þ¦Þ¦Þ¦Þ¦Þ¦Þ¦Þ¦Þ  
  
The lightning flashed once again and was soon followed by thunder rumbling. Goten was frightened as he grabbed a blanket and jumped into Videl's lap.  
  
"I'm scared!" he exclaimed closing his eyes and covered his head with the warm quilt. Videl, sitting on a big couch next to Gohan, blinked, as the chibi seemed to 'appear' on her lap shivering. Raising an eyebrow she looked to Gohan who seemed to become pale.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him with a small smirk on her lips. Gohan turned his head slightly, ever so slightly, with a very feint blush staining his cheeks. Videl seemed to miss that... But if she did notice it, it would have been priceless!  
  
"Did... Goten hurt you?" he asked quietly. Videl looked at him as if he was stupid or something. A sweatdrop fell from the back of his head. "I- I... what I mean to say is... Goten seems to be a bit rowdy..."  
  
Videl mouthed an 'Oh...' before shaking her head to say 'no'. Gohan nodded slightly as he looked to his other two friends. They both seemed to occupy their time doodling something unknown to the saiyan teen. Thunder and lightning began to stir up the air again causing for every one of the teens to look up. Then there was a knock on the door, a frantic knock. Gohan, looked at the door for a moment before hearing another few knocks on the door. Yep, someone was out there... But who was it? When the door was knocked on again, Goten's head snapped up, and a joyful expression graced his once scared expression.  
  
"TRUNKS IS HERE!" he exclaimed jumping off of Videl's lap and zooming to the door. Videl blinked as she looked for the child. One moment he was sitting on her lap, the next he was gone! It's like he could move as fast as the speed of light or something! She was about to stand up, when she seemed to be slammed back into the couch by two small bricks! Well, that's what it felt like to her... Looking back down, instead of having one small boy in her lap, she had two. A sweat drop fell from the side of her head.  
  
"And who may you be?" Videl asked the lavender locked child. He popped his head from under the quilt along with Goten.  
  
"Trunks Briefs, saiyan prince!" he exclaimed with a Vegeta like smirk. Videl blinked; how could a child forget about being scared when they stated their names? Wait...  
  
"Briefs?" asked the teenaged female. Trunks nodded as another clash of thunder sounded. Both boys screamed like little girls as they hid under the quilt once more. The crime-fighting female turned to the one she called bookworm and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"You... know the Briefs?" asked Videl. Gohan's face seemed to pale by the moment as he placed a hand behind his head.  
  
"An old family friend," replied Gohan quietly.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Erasa as she zoomed over to the hybrid saiyan child. She clung to Trunks who looked up at her strangely. "Oh you're so cute!!!" she exclaimed clinging to the chibi, who became blue from lack of oxygen. This was something that Trunks did NOT like at all! So, the only way he felt fit to get rid of the teen was to power up and fly to the other side of the house... and that was exactly what he did. The three human teens blinked as they noticed Bulma's son in Erasa's arms for a moment... and gone the next! And same with Goten! He just seemed to vanish from Videl's lap! Were these chibi's magicians?!  
  
If at all possible, Gohan paled a bit more and mentally kicked himself. This wasn't good... And he got up about to walk out of the room.  
  
"Hey! HEY! Gohan! Where are you going?!" asked Videl as she got up from her place at the sofa. Gohan gave a weak smile.  
  
"Chibi hunting."  
  
Vidal blinked, "Chibi... hunting?" Gohan nodded as he jogged out of the room searching for the chibi's ki energies.  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
Bulma and Chichi looked up as the rain continued to pour harder, and something started to knock on the roof of the house... "Is that hail?" asked Bulma as she sipped her cup of coffee.  
  
Chichi walked over to the window, and opened the curtain. She noticed the small golf ball chunks of ice whiz down to the ground. "Yep..." replied the black locked lady as she walked back to her friend.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but give a sigh as she looked out the window. "I hope Trunks arrived at your home alright..."  
  
"I'm sure he did! He is, after all, part saiyan," stated Chichi with a smile. "My concern is if Gohan can handle the two by himself."  
  
"By himself?" asked Bulma as she placed her coffee cup on the coffee table. "I thought he said his friends would be going over to your home for some project or another..." Chichi's face paled slightly as she placed her hand over her chest. The blue haired scientist blinked as she watched her friend. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Chichi's expression was mixed with sadness and anger as she jumped up from her seat and stomped over to the closest phone and dialed a number. Bulma quickly stood up and followed her friend, very confused.  
  
"Chichi, what's wrong?" Chichi slightly glared at her friend as the phone rang.  
  
"If those two kids scare off Gohan's friends... and soon to be WIFE, then I will KILL them with my bare hands!" she shrieked.  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
Gohan fell over when both boys rammed into him, as super saiyans, and zoomed out of the door laughing. The teenaged saiyan was becoming scared. He really, REALLY hoped the two wouldn't go any where close to his friends in super saiyan mode, or he swore that he would kill them personally. He didn't want his secrets known to any of his friends... just yet. He knew they would think of him as a freak, he just knew it...  
  
Gohan quickly got up from the hard wooden floor just as he heard a phone ring. Determined to get to the phone before anyone else, he ran at top speed to the kitchen. He could feel Sharper and Erasa's ki in the living room... along with Trunks and Goten's. He gave a silent prayer of thanks when he felt the two boy's ki. They were back to normal. But... where was Videl's?  
  
Gohan ran into the kitchen, and abruptly stopped when he noticed her talking on the phone.  
  
"Son residence..." said Videl in a soft voice. Gohan could hear a squeal of delight on the phone line, and he gave a slight wince. He just knew that was his mom... She was the only one who squealed like that when he would talk about Videl... and he had an idea of what his mom was thinking... She always had to bring up the subject when he arrived at home...  
  
"Are you one of Gohan's friends?" asked Chichi on the other line. Videl gave a smirk as she leaned up against the corner.  
  
"Yes, I am," she replied. She looked around the room, noticing how spotless the kitchen was. It was simple... but very cozy however very small compared to her own home. She looked to the door. No sign of Gohan yet. She was aware that he might want to answer the phone since this WAS his mom talking... Unknown to the female, Gohan was hiding on the other side of the kitchen wall listening to the phone call due to the fact that his saiyan hearing was very good.  
  
"By any chance, are you Videl?" questioned Gohan's mother on the other line, very sweetly.  
  
Videl's smirk widened, "Yes, that's me." Another squeal could be heard. Gohan's face flushed to a bright red as he shook his head. His mother was completely embarrassing him, and she was going to ruin his life...  
  
"Oh I've heard so much of you from Gohan!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Videl's smirk became eviler.  
  
"He has?" she asked. Oh this was good for the female teen! Although she knew nothing... well almost nothing of the teen, she knew she could easily fish it out of the teen's mom... Videl could tell that she was on good terms with his mom.  
  
"Oh yes! He always tells me about the robberies that you take care of! You must be very brave!" Videl raised an eyebrow. Robberies? She wasn't the one who completed most of the work... Saiyaman would be the one who finished the job... and handled most of the bad guys... She bit her lip. But... how would Gohan know about the different robberies? Sure, she did run out of class at random times, and Gohan was also known to vanish after she would leave... 'Is he stalking me?'  
  
"Well... I do have Saiyaman's help..." she replied softly. The mother's insane giggle on the other line sounded up. Videl looked at the phone strangely. Gohan's mother was crazy!  
  
"Well, that's Gohan for you! Always helping out!" exclaimed his mother, "By the way... is Gohan around? I need to speak with him before the phone line gets cut off. There's horrible hail here!" It seemed that second Gohan had 'appeared' in the room beside Videl making her jump back a few feet exclaiming a "GACK!" before dropping the phone.  
  
Gohan, with his fast reflexes, caught the phone and answered it. "Mom?" The teenaged boy could just feel holes being burned in the back of his head from Videl's glare. He gave a small shiver before tuning in to his mom.  
  
"Gohan! Do you know where Goten and Trunks are?" asked the mother.  
  
"Yes ma'am..." he muttered.  
  
"Are they causing any trouble?"  
  
Gohan had a sweatdrop fall from the back of his head, "Well... um... they ran out of the room I was in a few moments ago... and began to run around..."  
  
"YOU LEFT THEM UNATTENDED?!" Gohan pulled the phone from his ear as his mother screamed into the phone. He rubbed the ringing ear before replying, "No! Of course not!"  
  
The teenaged boy heard a small growl on the other line. "And you let them run around... Do I have to bring out Mr. Pan again?"  
  
Gohan's face became deathly pale. Videl, who was watching the one-way conversation watched, as his face became pale... and then even whiter. It almost imitated the color of a white sheet! She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course not! I chased after them but they continued to run off trying to lose me! Trust me! I don't want them to be scheming behind my back, and start up with the pranks!" argued Gohan becoming worried.  
  
"Oh... "Gohan gave a small sigh as he listened to his mother continue. "Well... tell them that if they miss behave, that we'll send Vegeta over to get them. Got to go for now sweetie! Oh! And please be nice to my future daughter-in-law!"  
  
"Moooooooooooom..." whined Gohan.  
  
"Oh yeah... have you completed the homework I have given you?"  
  
"No..." trailed off Gohan looking slightly guilty. A loud gasp could be heard on the other line and Gohan's face turned red.  
  
"You better complete your homework NOW!" she yelled into the phone.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What was that young man?!"  
  
Gohan gulped, "Yes... ma'am?"  
  
"That's better. Bye Gohan!" The phone line clicked off. Gohan pulled the phone from his ear and he stared at it. He glared at it for a few seconds before he set it back onto the receiver with a sigh. Videl was just a few feet away from him leaning on the table with crossed arms.  
  
A smirk graced her lips, "You are such a momma's boy."  
  
Gohan blinked as he glared at his friend, "I am not!"  
  
"Excuse me... but if I heard right, you seemed a bit afraid of a few things she stated and acted all polite..."  
  
"But... she would have brought out..." Gohan looked to the exit of the kitchen and the entrance to the hallway. He nodded in approval before whispering, "The frying pan..."  
  
Videl straitened up as she blinked, "A frying pan?" Gohan nodded becoming scared.  
  
"Yes." Videl just stared at him for a few more seconds before she burst out laughing. The saiyan teen rubbed the back of his head as he watched the girl before him then began to pout.  
  
"But it's true!" he exclaimed. This was so embarrassing... Videl wiped away the tears coming from her eyes as her laughter slowed down.  
  
"Then why not prove it?" she challenged. The smirk came back on her face. Gohan gave a small glare as he turned to the cupboard. Walking to it, he gave a small gulp and he opened the door, and pulled out his mother's prized possession. The saiyan teen quivered visibly as he handed the pan to her.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan for a second before she took the pan's handle. She held up the round piece of metal, and blinked when she noticed big dents all around the pan. Now... these weren't your small dime sized dents... not at all! They looked more like lumps! The female raised an eyebrow to Gohan, his face as white as a sheet, yet again.  
  
A small light bulb went off in her head as she smirked and raised the pan up quickly, pretending that she was about to whack Gohan with it. But she was surprised that he ducked down and covered his hands with his hands. Not to mention, a small squeak was given. Videl lowered the pan and blinked, and smirked as she looked to the pan. It seemed that this item would be of some good use to her... 


	3. Part 1 Mini Golden Warriors

Ha ha! I have updated! I was surprised that you all like this fic so far! I'm so excited!!!! To be completely honest... I never knew what Erasa and Sharpener looked like... but I saw them and I thought they were cool! (Especially Sharpener...) coughs and to think all this time... I thought the two blondes had curly hair... I should have seen the Saiyaman Saga before the last episodes in DBZ... Shakes her head  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I'm just borrowing the characters for a while... so I could put them thru cruel and unusual punishment, especially Gohan. :)  
  
Þ±»Þ±»Þ  
  
animeprincess1452: Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! And thanks for the complement too!  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken: Thanks for the complement! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Purple-Moonlight- Oh trust me... more family secrets will be revealed in future chapters. cackles  
  
Chibi Dragon Chan- Yep, poor Gohan... I just hope he's sane at the end of the story... However, I have the strangest feeling that Dende will die... places a thoughtful finger on her chin Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
aydan07: Here's the update, hope you enjoy it!  
  
limelie: Trust me, the torture is only beginning... grins evilly  
  
Sayian Queen: Yes, the chibi's will be playing a HUGE role for Gohan torture.  
  
ARTEMIS: Here's the update! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
DBZ-Rules: Awwws... thanks for the complement! hugs  
  
Korrd: I'm glad you like the fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Þ±»Þ±»Þ  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gohan shuffled into the living room once more with Videl behind him. And the frying pan... well... Let's just say Videl put it away for safekeeping. You never know when you'll need one, and against these hybrid saiyans too!  
  
"What took you two so long?" asked Sharpener with a small smirk forming on his lips. The teen leaned back on the soft couch lazily looking at them. The other female in the room turned up to them with a smile, "Yeah! Weren't you chasing your brother and his friend, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan began to rub the back of his head and chuckle nervously. "Well... you see, my mom had called." Gohan turned to the two boys and crossed his arms, "And she stated that Vegeta would be sent over if you two misbehaved! That means no Super!"  
  
Both boys, who were sitting beside the two blonde teens, 'Awwwed' loudly, and their shoulders visibly sunk lower.  
  
"Um Gohan?" asked Videl as she poked the teen from behind. The hybrid saiyan teen turned around to her blinking. She too crossed her arms, and a smirk formed on her lips too.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by 'Super'?" she was suspicious... and she wanted some answers.  
  
Gohan mentally kicked himself. Had he just said that out loud?! 'Crap...' He began to chuckle nervously as he grinned the infamous Son Grin®. "Well... my Mom doesn't like for the chibi's... to... um... play VIDEO GAMES! Yeah, that's it! Video games, while she's out of the house!"  
  
"But what does that have to do with 'That means no Super!'?" quoted Videl as her smirk widened. Gohan was caught... What were some videogames that had the word 'Super' in it? He inwardly growled. This is what Gohan got for only keeping his head in the books, and not do other things as other normal teens had done while they were growing up...  
  
"Well... the games are for... the Super Nintendo! Yeah... and she doesn't like for them to play that long on it..." replied Gohan as he inwardly sighed.  
  
"Why is it that I don't believe you?" asked Videl as she walked before the teen, and toward the small group of people on the other side of the room. "It seems that you always come up with these untrue explanations as SAIYANMAN does." She made sure that she emphasized the name.  
  
Gohan became paler. "You see... it's..."  
  
"You know Gohan, you sure are a horrible liar! I could make a better fib than that!" exclaimed Trunks from the other side of the room as he gave his Vegeta-like smirk.  
  
"Oh?" asked Videl as she turned to the child, "Then if you're full of answers, could you explain what 'super' means?"  
  
"Yeah, enlighten us young one," remarked Sharpener placing his hands behind his neck.  
  
Trunks nodded cheerfully as he jumped onto the floor and stood before the crowd. "Now... watch and learn," stated Trunks as he began to power up. A small power aura was created around the young prince. The teens that watched him became curious to what he was doing. Gohan, however, was panicking on the inside. 'Oh crap... oh crap... OH CRAP!!!!' Goten just sat there with a cheerful grin on and laughing excitedly as his best friend became super. And with one final shout, Trunks turned into a 'gold warrior'.  
  
Þ±»Þ±»Þ  
  
Vegeta walked into the living room, where his wife and 'Kakarot's mate' were sitting. He had obviously come from the outside gravity room since he was completely soaked and let us not forget, a few red welts were on his skin where some hail 'attacked' him. But he was curious why his son had powered up...  
  
"Woman." Bulma turned to face her husband with the teacup in her hand. "Why did the brat power up?"  
  
"Power up?" asked Bulma as she set the tea down.  
  
"Are they at the super saiyan level?" asked Chichi with a small frown. The prince paused as he felt for his son's ki once more.  
  
"Yes, Trunks is in super." He blinked when his wife slapped her forehead, and Chichi gave a frustrated growl.  
  
"Vegeta, I want you to go down there and make sure the kids haven't destroyed the house yet. Gohan has a few friends over right now too..." explained Bulma in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Friends? As in puny humans?" asked the saiyan prince. His ever familiar smirk returned, and it became very evil... very, VERY evil. Kami, bless Gohan's soul... Bulma and Chichi nodded. The prince nodded; he was inwardly cackling. Oh, he knew how he could make the kids' life a living hell. Vegeta was completely aware that he didn't want his saiyan identity, or 'Saiyaman', to come out as public information. This was the PERFECT way to get Gohan to slip, and reveal himself in front of his friends...  
  
"I'm on it," replied the prince as he phased out of the room. The two women blinked.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Bulma referring to her husband's reaction.  
  
"He better NOT interfere with Gohan's love life!" shrieked Chichi as she 'magically' pulled out a frying pan. "I'm going home to teach him a thing or two!"  
  
"Chichi! It's not safe to go outside!" It was at that time which a lightning bolt flashed in the sky, followed by a loud rumbling from thunder, and the electricity went out. It was pitch black in the room.  
  
"Um... Bulma... Where are you?" asked Chichi, trying desperately to feel her way around the room.  
  
"Over here-"CRASH Bulma winced at the sound. 'I hope that wasn't my expensive vase...'  
  
"Oops..."  
  
Þ±»Þ±»Þ  
  
Gohan stood there as pale as a ghost. Trunks stood before the astonished teens with a smirk in Super Saiyan mode. The young prince couldn't help but look over the eldest saiyan hybrid. Trunks inwardly cackled; he was scared shitless! And the face! Oh! It was priceless! He wished he had a camera.  
  
"You- YOU'RE A MINI GOLD FIGHTER!" exclaimed Sharpener with wide eyes. Erasa couldn't help but shriek and run up to the chibi.  
  
"You're so cute!!!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly. Trunks began to choke.  
  
"Can't... breathe..."  
  
Videl couldn't help but stare in shock. 'So THIS is what Super is...' She looked to the other young child as he giggled with glee.  
  
"Hey, kid," stated Videl with a small smirk. Goten stopped his laughing as he looked to his brother's friend with wide innocent eyes. "Can you become 'Super' too?" she asked him. It was then Trunks ran up to Goten, still as a super saiyan, and he answered for the chibi.  
  
"No. He doesn't have his watch!" exclaimed Trunks as he showed Videl the one that he was wearing on his wrist. The teens raised an eyebrow waiting for the young genius to elaborate. "It's one of my mom's new inventions!" And just as Trunks powered down, he pressed a random button on the watch. He went back into normal mode.  
  
Goten, getting what Trunks was saying, added on to the 'small' fib. "Yeah! I left mine at Trunks home..." he gave a small disappointed look. Erasa and Videl couldn't help but give a small 'Awe...' at the chibi's innocent look.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe it! The color came back to his face, as the teens seemed to believe the young boy's story! He looked up into the sky and gave a silent 'thanks' to Dende. He was scared that Trunks would give away a family secret! But it was still safe.  
  
Trunks looked back up to the teens and whispered to them as if telling a secret. "This is one of my mom's latest inventions, and she didn't want anyone to know about it just yet. Could you all keep this 'watch' a secret?"  
  
The teens gave the hybrid prince a nod and he gave a Vegeta-like smirk once more. "Good!"  
  
"Oh Gohan, you should have told us about this! You know we would keep this a secret!" exclaimed Erasa as Trunks jumped onto the teen's lap with a blanket. She gave him a small hug, "He's just so adorable!"  
  
"You should trust us Gohan! How could we tell a secret about one of Mrs. Briefs' inventions? You must admit, she comes up with very creative devices," stated Sharpener.  
  
Gohan just rubbed the back of his head, 'Yeah... like create my Saiyaman costume...' "I agree..." muttered back Gohan as he crossed his arms. He looked to Trunks, and whispered in his quietest voice possible so only Trunks could hear, "Thanks Trunks, I owe you one." He turned back to him smiling and replied quietly.  
  
"You should learn to trust me more!" Gohan couldn't help but let a small chuckle leave his lips. But something didn't seem right... it felt like he was forgetting something... And then it hit him. He had homework. His shoulders dropped.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment..." stated the teen as he walked out of the room sluggishly.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" asked Erasa as she watched him leave the room.  
  
Goten, who was sitting in Videl's lap, answered with a cheerful voice. "He's always like that when mommy gives him homework!"  
  
"Homework?" asked Sharpener blinking. Goten nodded quickly with a huge smile.  
  
"Yeah! Big brother told me before that it was like this since he was a toddler! She always wanted him to be a scholar... but he had to fight with daddy against bad guys since when Uncle... Rad- Ratshj –Radd... Um Trunks... what was his name?"  
  
"Raditz."  
  
"Oh yeah! Uncle Raditz! He kidnapped him when he was..." Goten counted his fingers and held up four, "This many!"  
  
"Fight? Gohan knows how to fight?" asked Videl smirking. "He never told us that..." 'Boy, this child knows much information... Just like Gohan's mother...  
  
"Yep! He can fight! He was the one who fought against Frieza, and the Androids... and he also defeated Cell!" Goten's eyes saddened slightly, "And that's when daddy died..."  
  
"Cell?" asked Sharpener mockingly. "I had always thought Mr. Satan was the one who defeated Cell."  
  
Trunks and Goten began to laugh hysterically. "I could defeat that weakling with a blind fold and my hands tied behind my back!" exclaimed Trunks.  
  
"Defeat who?" asked Gohan with about five heavy text books in his arms as he walked into the room.  
  
"Mr. Satan!" exclaimed the kids in unison. All teens could have sworn that they heard breaks screeching when Gohan dropped the textbooks on the floor.  
  
Þ±»Þ±»Þ  
  
And there's the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review! With 5 reviews I'll start to work on the next chapter and hopefully it will be updated faster. And if you have any suggestions, please inform me of them. Thanks!  
  
-Takuma 


	4. Part 1 Photo Album

Thank you all who had reviewed!  
  
Candy The Duck – Yep! Gotta love the torturing!  
  
Saiyan Queen – Trunks is a fast thinker, and an evil one at that! As much fun as it sounds, I don't know how I'll put Yamcha in the fic. ;; ... But I might find a way to stick him in the story as the fic continues... ¬¬ And thanks for sending the suggestion!  
  
limelie – A agree with Gohan and his excuses... but then again, I guess you can pick out his lies easier thanks to Chichi and the frying pan. :) Thanks for the complement about the story! -! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Guardian of the Forsaken – Awwws, you're so sweet! hugs How you enjoy this chapter!  
  
animeprincess1452 – Aww, thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
"Beat my dad?" asked Videl in a mocking tone. "That's impossible! He is the world champion!" She stated to the children as she continued to eye Gohan suspiciously as he picked up his fallen text books. "So Gohan... what have you been teaching these kids?" she asked him, the evil smirk returning.  
  
The hybrid saiyan teen slightly gulped as he searched for an answer that would keep her from getting even more suspicious. "Videl, remember when Trunks told you that he's better at lying than I?" Videl gave a small nod, "Well... my little brother is the same way, and they have HUGE imaginations. Just ignore them when they start talking about something this farfetched." She raised an eyebrow as she looked to the chibi's; she looked back to Gohan. She then believed the teen before her, well for the time being...  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Videl felt a small hand poke her arm and she looked down to the black haired chibi, "World champion? What's that?" The hybrid saiyan child even used his big puppy eyes to ask the question. Who could resist that?  
  
Videl gave him a bright smile, you know... one of those smiles that rarely appears on her face. Sharpener and Erasa couldn't believe that a small child could even make her smile like that, and for Gohan, well... he just started to blush as he thought how beautiful she looked with the smile. But as quick as the feeling came, he shoved it away and slapped his forehead... hard.  
  
'Why am I thinking like this!' He looked up to her as continued to hold his younger brother, 'She's just a friend...'  
  
"Well," started Videl as she leaned back on the sofa, "A World Champion is a person who wins a martial arts tournament. It's usually the best of the best martial artists." Goten's eyes became the size of saucers.  
  
"You get to fight?!" asked the chibi excitedly. Videl gave a nod. "Yes, and the winner of the tournament are able to be named the World Champ. Come to think of it..." Videl placed a finger on her chin, "I think the up coming tournament is next week." She looked down to the chibi. But she noticed that his attention was no longer faced to her, but to the other chibi on the other side of the room. She noticed the two exchanging glances and grin evilly.  
  
Goten looked back up at Videl with his cute smile, "Trunks and I want to enter the tournament!" Videl blinked.  
  
"Um... I don't know if you'll qualify," she replied. She didn't want to break the poor kids' hearts, but she honestly didn't think they would make it to the semi finals. They were kids for crying out loud!  
  
Goten looked back to his brother and smiled, "I think Saiyaman should enter the contest! What do you think Gohan?" The older teen, which was now placing his textbooks on the floor next to a sofa, that Videl sat on, snapped his head to his younger brother. He had a sweatdrop fall from the side of his head.  
  
"I think Saiyaman would need to patrol the cities during the tournament. However, I think it would be an awesome fight if he did show up!" He placed a hand behind his head chuckling nervously.  
  
"I would have to agree! Saiyaman is SO cool!" squealed Erasa, "But it does make you wonder what he looks like in real life."  
  
"Oh! Ohhhhh!" exclaimed Goten as he became excited. "I know what Saiyaman looks like!!!"  
  
All teens looked to the young child blinking. Gohan became as pale as a ghost once again as he tried to hide his face in one of the huge textbooks. "You, Son Goten, have seen Saiyaman?" asked Videl trying to hold down her excitement.  
  
Goten nodded his head quickly as he smiled widely. "Yep! He's the Gold Warrior in disguise! He's sooooo cool!"  
  
"A gold warrior?" asked Sharpener with a smirk, "Well... that should be expected. He is rumored to be one of the strongest crime fighters in the city."  
  
"And what about flying? I find that amazing!" exclaimed Erasa. She folded her hands, and noticed something sitting on lamp table out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"If I ever do find him, I want him to teach me how to fly for the upcoming tournament. I think it would be a big advantage against the other warriors!" stated Videl boldly.  
  
"I can't fly either..." stated Goten lowering his head, "Big brother won't teach me..." Videl and Sharpener turned to Gohan, which just seemed to be completely ignoring the others. He was trying his best to complete the pile of homework his mother left behind for him. He was also trying his hardest to not blush or strangle one of the chibi's. They were going to kill him one of these days... He gave a mental sigh.  
  
Meanwhile, the black haired human inwardly smirked. 'Fly, eh? Just perfect! Now I KNOW Gohan's Saiyaman!' She had an evil smile grace her lips as she scooted closer to Gohan. He was really trying to concentrate on his work! But with her scooting closer to him, he couldn't help but look at her nervously.  
  
"Y-yes, Videl?" he asked. She looked down at the textbook that lay in his lap. She raised an eyebrow. 'What in the world...' thought Videl, 'I don't even know a TENTH of those symbols on that page!'  
  
"What are you working on?" she asked him, almost completely forgetting what she was originally going to ask the male teen. Gohan placed a bookmark of where he was working, and turned the book over. "Advanced College Calculus?" she asked him. Gohan nodded as he opened the book back up.  
  
"My mom never wanted me to be like my dad who never got a school education," replied the saiyan teen as he continued his work.  
  
"She wants you to be THIS advanced? You could already be in college working for your Masters Degree or a PhD!" exclaimed Videl.  
  
Gohan gave a shrug as he continued to work. He seemed to completely zone out for the next few minutes.  
  
Silence rolled into the room for about a minute or two before Erasa squealed. "Videl! Sharpener! Look at what I found!" She had an open book on her lap, and her ever infamous giggling rang in the room. Both human teens, as well as saiyan chibi's went over to the blonde female and looked on.  
  
"A photo album?" asked Sharpener raising an eyebrow. Erasa nodded.  
  
"I was surprised that I found it! I really hope Mr. Genius over there," she commented pointing over to Gohan studying, "Doesn't mind if we looked at these."  
  
Videl looked over to teen Gohan and gave a shrug as she looked back to her friends. "I don't think he would even notice." Erasa nodded as she turned to the first page of the book.  
  
The photo album started off with a current picture of the family. It was a picture of Chichi, Gohan, as a teen, and chibi Goten in their Sunday's best dress clothes. All had a nice sized smile gracing their faces. 'Is this what a happy family should look like?' asked Videl as she gazed at the picture.  
  
Erasa turned the page, and on the back of the first picture was of another family picture, but of one before the Cell games. This one was of Gohan, obviously younger, and with a training gi on. They were surprised to find him with longer hair, and he also seemed to be showing off a bunch of muscles! He also seemed to have the same grin as the older man that stood beside him. 'This must be Gohan's dad...' thought Videl as she noticed the older man in the orange gi.  
  
"Doesn't that guy look like Son Goku, the last World Champion?" asked Sharpener pointing to the taller saiyan in the picture. The teens looked at the man. He did seem familiar...  
  
"Yep!" exclaimed Goten, "That was my daddy!"  
  
"Was?" asked Erasa as she looked to the child. Goten gave a slow nod.  
  
"Yep, but he died at the Cell games protecting his friends and the world," answered Goten softly. "Well... that's what Gohan told me, but you want to know my own opinion?" he asked them softly. The teens just looked up at the chibi listening. "I think he's a hero! And I want to be just like him!" He gave them the infamous Son Grin®. More 'Awwws' came from the females in the room at the child's speech. It was indeed cute for a child of his age to want to be like his father.  
  
Looking to the page on the other side, it showed a very old picture. And I mean a VERY old picture! It was at the Martial Arts tournament from over eighteen years ago. And it looked like a wedding was taking place! 'Oh yeah...' thought Videl as she looked over the picture. That was the year the Ox King's daughter and the Martial Arts Champion got married! It seemed to be the perfect love story! "Wait a moment..." muttered the female crime fighter. She looked to the picture, then to Gohan and Goten, then back. "Gohan's the son of a Martial Arts Champ AND of a princess?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Needless to say, this caught Gohan's attention. He mentally snapped his fingers, 'And I almost got this work completed too!' he looked up to his friends, and noticed they were looking thru an old book. He slightly shrugged it off. 'It's just a book... that is big... and filled with pictures...' Then it clicked and his eyes widened. They were looking at the family photo album! Sheer panic showed up in his eyes. 'I have Super Saiyan pictures in that book!' his head slammed on the cover of his book, and made a huge dent in the hard cover, '...and mom added a few Saiyaman pics in it too! Oh... crap.'  
  
Erasa turned the next page of the photo album and noticed two pictures. One was of Goku and Chichi; the woman seemed to be a few months pregnant. And the one below was of the couple with a newborn baby in Chichi's arms. "Awww," commented Erasa as she gave a loving smile. "That's so cute!"  
  
"They look about our age," observed Sharpener, as he looked at the couple closer. They looked to the next page. It was of when they were a bit older. Goku had Gohan in his arms, he was about the age of four, and they noticed something strange. The child had a tail! The father of the child didn't seem to mind that fact.  
  
"Um... Gohan?" asked Videl as she looked to where he once sat on the other side of the room. He was no longer there. She blinked, 'Where is-'  
  
"Yeah?" Videl almost jumped a mile high when she heard Gohan's tenor voice behind her. She gave her meanest glare to him and he slightly cowered back. He became nervous once again. Videl gazed at Gohan's features. There was something different about him. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it, and she wanted to get some answers she had to ask him about his past!  
  
Videl pointed to the child in the picture, who was carried by his father, "Why do..." she slightly hesitated hoping that her theory about this child was true, "... you have a tail in this picture?"  
  
The hybrid saiyan teen looked at the picture carefully. He did also spot the brown tail as his father had when he was a child. Gohan began to sweat slightly. 'Great... why didn't mom get the tail cut off when I was younger... or for that matter... take this picture when I HAD gotten the tail cut off?!' Gohan glared into the sky, and for some reason, the sky seemed to get darker and the thunder started to become louder, 'Why did they even FIND this photo album?! I swear that I will KILL you Dende!!!' At that moment, more lightning flashed.  
  
"Um... Gohan?" asked Videl looking up to the peeved teen, which for some reason just stared into the sky muttering curses under his breath. She puffed her cheeks up. "GOHAN!"  
  
That brought Gohan back to reality.  
  
He looked to his friend blinking, "Uh... yeah?"  
  
Videl slapped her forehead, 'He's so weird...'  
  
Gohan furrowed his brow, "What's weird?" Videl slowly looked to Gohan as she turned her head painfully slow to him.  
  
"You must have been hearing things Gohan," stated Erasa, "She didn't say anything after she brought you back to reality." She said that with a small smile. Gohan gave a slow nod before he looked to Videl with a nervous gaze.  
  
'That was strange...'thought Gohan, 'I could have sworn I heard...' He shook his head, 'It couldn't be.' The glare on Videl's face seemed to darken as she turned her attention to the photo.  
  
"You still haven't told us about the picture," muttered Sharpener. Gohan's face began to pale slightly.  
  
'I know... but I don't want to...' thought the saiyan teen suppressing a pout. "I had been told it was inherited by my father. He had one when he was a child." Gohan noticed his friends slightly gasp.  
  
"How did he get the tail?" asked Erasa excitedly. The reply to the blonde female's answer was a shrug, "I don't know. My great grandfather found him one day, and he had a tail. I'm guessing he's just special in that way."  
  
"What happened to your tail then?" asked Videl becoming very suspicious.  
  
"It was cut off when I was younger, but I don't remember when," answered the teen truthfully. Videl, in return, glared at him. Gohan gulped as he brought his hands up.  
  
"I swear! That's all I know!" Watching this Trunks and Goten couldn't help but snicker at the two.  
  
Trunks leaned over to his friend whispering, "Videl acts like our mom's!" Goten gave a small giggle and tried to suppress it with his hands.  
  
"I hope she becomes my sister!" exclaimed the black-haired chibi to his friend quietly. Trunks crossed his arms and began nodding as he closed his eyes.  
  
"I think so too! And there's something suspicious about the two..." added Trunks placing a few fingers on his chin. He turned up to his friend. "Remember when Gohan thought Videl said something when she didn't?" Goten nodded quickly hoping his friend would explain the details. "Well, from stories that my dad has told me... I think Gohan can hear Videl's thoughts." Goten gave a loud, and I mean, LOUD gasp.  
  
All teens looked over to the troublesome duo, and they both waved back to him with sheepish smiles. "Nice weather we're having?" asked Trunks. The four looked among themselves wondering if the children had lost it. Erasa then took the time to turn the page. Gohan's eyes widened as he noticed gold colors on the next few two pages. They were about to look at his Super Saiyan pictures. Gohan looked up to the sky, 'Thanks a bunch DENDE! Now you will DIE!' Another lightning bolt flashed.  
  
As the page was turned completely, the lights went out. This event caused the whole room to become pitch black, and the teens could no longer gaze at the pictures. Gohan released the breath that he didn't know he was holding, and a HUGE smile broke out into his face. 'THANK YOU!' he exclaimed in his head, 'Forget the threats... I shouldn't have doubted you!' thought Gohan, his smile never leaving.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
The black haired teen heard the voice from across the room, and he turned to see Videl. Since he was part saiyan, he could see her perfectly although she looked around the dark room for him.  
  
"Yeah?" asked the teen.  
  
Videl turned to face the direction Gohan's voice was in. "If you wouldn't mind answering my question... Who is Dende?" Gohan paused; he didn't say anything out loud...  
  
Gohan heard the laughter of two children that sat beside the human teens. He glared at them knowing very well that they could see him in the dark, but they ignored their warnings. Very close to grabbing the back of the children's clothes, Gohan was stopped when the front door slammed open, and a deep raspy voice rang in the house.  
  
"BRAT!"  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yes, I am evil for stopping there at the cliffhanger! Now, I ask for you to do your part. Review, and I will update. Simple as that, 5 reviews would get the next chapter out, however... 10 reviews would motivate me to drop everything and write the next chapter (making sure it gets sent out the same day too...) -; Till Next time!  
  
-Takuma 


	5. Part 1 The Beginning of the End

Thank you to all who reviewed!  
  
TK Lee: Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for the complement! -! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Guardian of the Forsaken: Awws! Thanks! –hugs- Hope you enjoy!  
  
hsb: oo... Okay! I've update! -; Thanks for the complement about the plot!  
  
shloki: Yes, It does seem to work quiet well... too well if you ask me... oO; Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Hannalucky: Yes! It was an evil cliffhanger! But the new chapter will not leave you hanging anymore!  
  
PunkOnna: Awwws! Thank you! – hugs- Thanks for the complement! -! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
artemis: Awww, thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
limelie: -cackles- Yes... let the Gohan torture continue!  
  
animeprincess1452: I know! Gohan would need to explain much... I think he'll get himself into deeper trouble with Vegeta here! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
§±§  
  
Chapter 5 – The Beginning of the End  
  
----  
  
Gohan's heart seemed to stop, and the already black room seemed to get darker. The thunder and lightning seemed to become more intense, and it was all because of the voice, which called from the entrance of the house. He just knew he was going to die... why did Dende have to be so cruel?!  
  
"Brat! Kakarot's spawn! Where the hell are you?!" exclaimed the saiyan. His voice seemed to get closer. These few seconds passed, and Gohan was becoming desperate... Here was Vegeta, a full-blooded saiyan who was proud of his heritage. Here was Gohan, he was afraid of people KNOWING of his heritage. To someone who knew how big of a dilemma this would be, they would have sympathy for the teen. Of course, Dende wasn't as nice as everyone else since the lookout was destroyed.  
  
All of Gohan's friends seemed to quiet down. Maybe this was some crazy man... But, why would he be looking for his child and calling him that? That might have been more of an insult than a true name. But that was what was going thru the human teen's heads at the moment since they didn't know Vegeta that well... actually, they didn't know him at all! They would soon meet him though... Bless their poor souls.  
  
All teens gasped when they noticed a soft blue glow come from the other room, which seemed to be coming closer! All knowledge of the photo album left the teen's minds and it gave Gohan the time to move it to a better hiding place.  
  
When Vegeta entered the room, both chibi's were hiding under the blankets while sitting on top of the female's laps. But what surprised the humans was the light that Vegeta held in his palm. There was no candle, and no flashlight. It just seemed to be a blue neon ball of light!  
  
"Ah, you're here Spawn of Kakarot," stated Vegeta as a smirk came onto the prince's face. It was seen by the dim light his life energy was giving off. He walked into the darkened room more and smirked when he noticed two shaking blankets on the human female's laps. Vegeta slowly walked over to them; he didn't even make a sound till he grabbed the blanket off of Videl's lap.  
  
Videl wasn't sure about this short, crazy man. From this little glowing trick that he had in his palm, he sounded like one of those guy's that were from the Cell Games that her dad described. Magicians were what her father called them.  
  
When the blanket was lifted, Goten's cheerful smile showed up on his face. "You found me!" he exclaimed with out a care in the world. Vegeta's lip seemed to twitch as he went over to the other blanket. But before picking it up to reveal his son, he asked Goten.  
  
"Kakarot spawn," Videl winced. 'What a degrading name,' she thought. "Did my brat turn Super?" Gohan's face paled even more as he stood in the corner of the room and Goten's expression... well... it was as cheerful as it could get.  
  
"Yep!" the chibi exclaimed, "He did turn super!"  
  
"In front of these puny humans?" asked Vegeta with a smirk.  
  
"PUNY?! I am anything BUT puny!" exclaimed Videl as she jumped up from her seat and stood before him. 'How dare he?! I am one of the strongest females on this planet!'  
  
The saiyan prince turned to Videl with a glare. He looked at her up and down, and then began to circle her. 'Not bad...' thought the saiyan as he looked up to Gohan. He seemed to be fuming, yet fearful.  
  
"Not bad..." muttered the prince as he scanned her ki energy level. Maybe he did under estimate her... He walked back before Videl with a smirk growing on his face. "Maybe you aren't so puny as I had thought..." The prince grabbed one of her arms with his hands to see if it had any fat on them. From what he felt, it was all lean muscle.  
  
Videl tried to snatch her arm back, but was VERY unsuccessful. This man was STRONG! Maybe stronger than her! She inwardly growled.  
  
When Vegeta let go of her arm he looked back to Gohan. "You have chosen well." He looked back to Videl, the classic Vegeta smirk plastering onto his face, "She would be the perfect mate for you."  
  
The two chibi's from the other side of the room burst out laughing. Of course, Trunks was laughing harder since he knew what was already going on. Vegeta glared to his son as he came out from the blanket that covered him on Erasa's lap.  
  
"Are you mocking me?!" questioned the prince becoming peeved. Trunks began to laugh harder as he jumped from the teen's lap and ran up to his dad. He motioned for his dad to come down to listen. With the rolling of eyes the prince did and he heard his son whisper, "I think he's already bonding with her!"  
  
Vegeta's smirk returned, and it became eviler than ever. "Is that so?" asked the prince standing up once more. Trunks nodded. "Yep!"  
  
"Well, well then..." Vegeta began to make his way up to Gohan. The hybrid saiyan teen was now becoming very embarrassed. Yep the saiyans were going to ruin his life.  
  
During this time, Erasa and Sharpener were too shocked to say anything! One moment there was this guy, with this strange glow-in-the-dark ball in his palms enter the room. The next he was saying that they were weak... then he was stating that Videl would be a good 'Mate' for Gohan?! "What is going... on?" asked Erasa very confused. She looked back down to where a book was to be, but it wasn't there! She looked to Sharpener, and he looked back. The two just shrugged as they looked back to their friends.  
  
Videl was fuming. 'What in the world does this guy mean by mates?!' She was just about to growl out loud in frustration.  
  
Gohan was sweating like crazy. 'Why did Vegeta have to come here at THIS time?! Why did he have to have the ki ball in his hands while coming in here? He can see just FINE in the dark!'  
  
"Gohan." The black haired teen looked over to his friend. "What do you mean by, 'why did he have to come here with a ki ball in his hands'? What the HECK is 'ki'?" she asked crossing her arms.  
  
"I didn't say any of that..." stated Gohan nervously.  
  
"Yeah Videl. You must be hearing things again..." stated Erasa to her friend.  
  
"Dammit! I know what I heard! Gohan stated something about this 'ki' thing!" Videl pointed to the ball of light in Vegeta's palm. She immediately looked to Gohan with a glare. "And I want my answers NOW!"  
  
Vegeta was slowly getting what was happening, and he now understood his son's words. A dark chuckle rumbled in his throat as he turned to the two teens with this new knowledge that he had with these two teens. But first... he wanted to have some fun.  
  
"You want to know what ki is, Girl?" asked Vegeta as he walked up to her. He noticed the black haired human female nod her head quickly.  
  
"Yes! I want to know that this 'ki' is! And what it does!" she answered back becoming excited. Now, Vegeta wasn't feeling so merciful at the moment to the hybrid saiyan teen which stood in the corner as white as a ghost. And with the thought of a good spar later on, he continued on.  
  
"Okay then," stated the prince as he got in the middle of the room, "But I must say that I am quite surprised that Kakarot's brat," he pointed to Gohan, "didn't tell you about this sooner." Vegeta smashed the ki energy that was in his palm so the room could be darker as it had originally been. Speaking in the dark, he started.  
  
"Ki energy is your life energy. All saiyans, and some of the stronger humans, although they can't surpass our great strength, can use this ki energy too." The room lit up once more as the blue glowing aurora enveloped Vegeta. The humans could feel the power, and for some strange reason winds came up, and whipped their hair around. All could see the room clearly although everything seemed to be a shade of blue or white. But the humans noticed the saiyan's smirk. "And this," he created another ball of light. This one was more of a fireball than the gentle glowing ball of light he had before. "...is a ki ball." With the smirk growing wider, he threw it at Gohan.  
  
Many gasps were heard as the ball of light came closer and closer to Gohan. He was close to panic when he noticed Vegeta create the ball of light! He knew his friends would be asking him all of these questions that he didn't want to answer, and they would think of him as a freak... But when the ball of ki was thrown at him his worries of all that had been revealed to his friends vanished, as his main concern was to dodge, or destroy the energy before it destroyed him. Gohan powered up enough to where he could grab the energy, and destroy it with his hands so it wouldn't harm him. Unfortunately, the power level was almost as high as Vegeta's was. So he too had a glowing power aurora enveloping his body.  
  
Being snapped back into reality, his warrior gaze on Vegeta vanished as he powered down and placed a hand behind his head. The room became dimmer with out the second aurora. Gohan began to chuckle nervously.  
  
"G-Gohan?!" questioned Videl as she gazed at her friend wide eyed. "You have some questions to answer!" she exclaimed stomping her foot on the floor and crossing her arms. The black haired teen gulped as he watched her. She was starting to act like his mother! Gohan just hoped that she wouldn't bring out the frying pan. Gohan unconsciously shivered. 'Damn that evil pan!'  
  
§±§±§  
  
Chichi made it back to her seat in the living room. In the mean time, Bulma had found a candle not far away from where she was sitting, and lit it. It provided SOME light for them to look around.  
  
"Oh, I sure hope Gohan and his friends are okay!" exclaimed Chichi as sobbed in her hands. "I just know Vegeta's going to ruin my baby's chance to having a wife and to starting a family!!!" Bulma gave a small sigh as she patted her friend on the back.  
  
"Don't worry Chichi. If it is true that the girl, Videl, will be your future daughter-in-law, then she wouldn't have a problem with you're son being half alien, or with my husband... or with our kids jumping around and running on the walls..." Bulma placed a worried finger on her cheek. "Okay so maybe we DO have a problem..."  
  
Chichi glared up at Bulma, "I'm not worried that she would want to know more about Gohan! I'm worried that she's will get herself KILLED with our children's ki's and with your husband around! We already know that Trunks went Super!" Bulma gave a sad nod.  
  
"Yes... that is true..."  
  
Chichi then became hysterical, "Oh! I will NEVER get to see my grand children!" Bulma could only pat her friend on the back... then a thought hit her.  
  
"Say Chichi..." started Bulma, "Where did you come from before you arrived here earlier?"  
  
Chichi thought for a moment. "Well... I had left for town to buy some new clothes for the boys and me... and then I went to the supermarket! After that... I... rushed here... because of the..." Chichi stopped in mid- sentence. "Oh no." She looked over to the blue haired scientist in horror. "The boys don't have any food at home!"  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
And there is the next chapter, as promised! I'm starting to lose my inspiration since the rain over here is going away! I don't want sunshine!!!! ! Anyways... you know the drill. 5 reviews will guarantee a new chapter will be out soon... but 10 will being it out the same day the 10th review was sent. Kay? Oh yeah! Suggestions are welcome!  
  
Till Next Time!  
  
-Takuma 


	6. Part 1 No Food

THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED FOR CHAPTER 5! ::HUGS!::  
  
Animeprincess1452: Awwwws! Thank you! ::hugs:: Trust me, Vegeta's only going to get worse. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Drizzt- THANKYOU! ::clings:: you are an ANGEL! -! I greatly appreciate the complement!  
  
Guardian of the Forsaken: I just hope it rains soon... ::looks out the window:: I see a few clouds! But they aren't exactly... rain clouds... --; Thanks for the complement for the story! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! -!  
  
Mystic Warrior: Awwws! Thanks!  
  
Kathryn: Thanks for the complement!  
  
Saiyan Queen: Trust me, Vegeta's just going to be rubbing the bonding thing in Gohan and Videl's face later on! Thanks for the complement about to story too!  
  
Shloki: Awww! Thankyou! ::hugs!::  
  
J.Snoop: That's a good suggestion! I will be using it in later chapters! Thanks!  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon: oO; 5 people? Lol! Awws! ::hugs them all:: You're so sweet! And thanks for the suggestion! I think Goku might be making an early appearance. ::smirks:: Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Limelie: Hunting... that could work... but then they would get hit by hail... :: places a finger on her chin:: Am I that evil? ::cackles:: Of course! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ::coughs:: ¬¬; You didn't see that... -; Hope you like the next chapter!  
  
SilverRainbow223: Awws! Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the fic so far!  
  
PunkOnna: Starve... eh? I guess this chapter will explain the issue in detail... :) Hope you like this chapter!  
  
TK Lee: Piccolo? ::cackles:: That is PERFECT! ::hugs!::  
  
Caliko: I'm so glad you like this chapter! I hope this update was fast enough too! oO;  
  
Mrvampire: Thank you so much for the complement! I know! Isn't Gohan torture wonderful! It's like a breath of fresh air! Well... something... like... that... I think... -;  
  
DBZ lover1: oo... I hop you enjoy this chapter! I hope the update is fast enough... -;  
  
And thanks to everyone who gave a suggestion! ::hugs:: You all are so sweet!!!!  
  
§±§±§  
  
Chapter 6 – No Food  
  
§±§±§  
  
"Gooooooohhhhhhhaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!" whined Goten sitting on Videl's lap yet again. "I'm hungry!" it was at that time, Goten's stomach began to rumble a loud as Goku's did whenever he was hungry.  
  
The teens looked up to the roof thinking the stomach rumble was very loud thunder. But I must say that it is a shame at what very little knowledge these teens have about saiyans... The 'miraculous' things the teens saw earlier were explained in, yet again, lies. Most of them were explained as Bulma's new experiments with light. And to Gohan's surprise Sharpener and Erasa believed every word he spoke! Videl wasn't so convinced.  
  
After all the lies were told, Gohan turned to the saiyan prince, who remained quiet and shook his head at the teen. He even heard Vegeta whisper something like, "Kid... you're digging yourself into deeper shit. And I'll laugh my ass off when I see the truth forced out of you."  
  
Gohan shook his head and looked up into the sky. 'You are so cruel sometimes Dende! You know that?!'  
  
"Gohan." The teen looked over to Videl. She was obviously pissed off. "For the tenth time, WHO THE HELL IS DENDE?!" A sweatdrop could be seen from the side of the teen's head.  
  
Goten looked in between the two teens, and he began to laugh. But to hide it, he covered his mouth with his small palms. The laugher was still heard by the teen that carried him.  
  
"What's so funny Goten?" she asked him raising an eyebrow. 'Great, now Gohan's brother is mocking me...' she mentally thought slapping her forehead.  
  
Goten gave a big toothy grin as he looked to his brother's friend. "It looks like both you and my brother are reading each other's minds! Are you bonding with him?" he asked innocently.  
  
For Videl, this was becoming more confusing by the moment. She looked over to the two blondes, who just seemed to watch this who issue as if it was a live soap opera. 'Soap opera... Yeah right...' She paused, and winced, 'It IS like a soap opera! A very weird one at that... Oh man... I hope I wake up soon from this horrible dream...' she thought.  
  
And to Gohan, it started to make sense. He WAS bonding with Videl! He slapped his forehead yet again. This was so confusing, and too complicated. He looked up into the sky, 'I wish dad was here...'  
  
Gohan was brought back to reality when he felt his pants being tugged on. Gohan looked down and noticed Trunks looking up at him. The young hybrid prince pointed up to Gohan stating, "You know... you're losing brain cells by smacking your head that hard." Trunks looked up to the teen tilting his head to the side, "Did you accidentally crack your skull? It sounded like some kind of bones were crushed, like the time dad almost killed Yamcha. Oh that was a sight to see!" exclaimed Trunks balling his fists into the air almost as if he was cheering on his dad.  
  
Trunks turned back to his dad, "Could we pick on Yamcha again? I know the perfect prank!"  
  
Vegeta gave a smirk. "I think we could make time for that, but not now. We're trying to destroy another person's life right now." The prince's gaze turned to Gohan, and the smirk widened, "We haven't completely succeeded... yet."  
  
"GOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!" exclaimed Goten becoming mad. He crossed his arms and glared at his brother, let's not forget stopping his foot. And yes, when saiyans get mad and hasty, there is damage done. Goten's foot went thru the floor, making a foot sized hole and the house began to shake.  
  
"EARTH QUAKE!" exclaimed Erasa as she dived to the floor along with Sharpener and Videl.  
  
§±§±§  
  
Piccolo's eyes shot open as he felt some strange new force on the planet. "Dende," stated the warrior Namek. The younger Namek looked up to Piccolo with crossed arms.  
  
"Could you make it fast? I want to see the damage done! I want to see Gohan suffer!" exclaimed the young kami. Piccolo gave a small glare to Dende, and the young Namek cowered.  
  
"As I was saying... The storm that has covered the land completely seems to have some strange evil force to it," stated Piccolo in his serious voice.  
  
"Evil? But we haven't seen any evil since Cell," said the young kami with wide eyes. Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"This is most defiantly a new evil that I sense. And it's stronger than any enemy that we have fought before, and I don't think the Z warriors can defeat it... We might have to revive Goku," exclaimed Piccolo.  
  
Dende blinked, "But... Goku asked for us to not revive him! Should we go against his wishes because of a bad vibe you have?" Piccolo glared down to Dende.  
  
"He will need to be revived! This new enemy will be using the earth's resources to destroy everything! Goku MUST be brought back!" explained the older Namek. "And I need to go down and warn Gohan! We need to prepare for this evil! Make sure you contact the Namek's for the dragonballs! We're going to be needing them!"  
  
With that, Piccolo dove off of the lookout's edge and began to fly into the darkened clouds.  
  
Dende crossed his arms as he watched Piccolo fly off. "I hope he knows the clouds have lightning and hail in them!" Not far in the distance, the sound of lighting crashing in the clouds could be heard as well as bright flashes were seen. Dende winced.  
  
"I think I should have warned Piccolo earlier..." He further winced when he heard Piccolo's string of curses being exclaimed in the sky, let's not forget the small stream of smoke being left behind the older Namek as he flew off. "Ouch."  
  
§±§±§  
  
"I'm HUNGRY!" exclaimed the young child rubbing his rumbling tummy. "Could you make me something Gohan?!" asked the child falling over. Gohan had a sweatdrop fall from the side of his head as he looked to his young brother. 'He's most defiantly the child of Goku...' He shook his head, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Videl picked up Goten, who was rolling around on the ground. From what it looked like, something may have been eating him from the inside out! "Goten?" she asked him blinking.  
  
"Soooooooooooooooo, hunnnnnnnngrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy."  
  
"But... you just ask your brother to make you something five minutes ago..." stated Videl trying to get the kid's mind off of food. She heard the older male in the room snort as he watched Videl.  
  
"He has the right to be like that. These children have very high metabolisms, and very high energy which could be used for TRAINING." He glared down at the two boys. Goten seemed to forget his 'hunger pains' and he tried to become invisible. Trunks tried to hide too from his dad's glare, but it didn't seem to help that much...  
  
"Like Gohan?" asked Videl as she began to run her hand thru Goten's spiky hair. "I just found out from this little tyke," she pointed to Gohan's younger brother, "That he was trained to fight in martial arts when he was four. I think that's a bit too young for a child to learn how to fight... although I've never seen him fight before... I guess it's given us the impression that he isn't strong."  
  
The humans heard Vegeta burst out laughing. Videl furrowed her eyebrow. "You think Kakarot's spawn is WEAK?! Oh, that's a classic!" He began to laugh even harder. All humans in the room watched Vegeta for a moment before he calmed down again, "Tell me. How strong do you think I am?" asked the prince in a very amused tone.  
  
Videl placed a finger on her chin and thought, "Well, I tried to pull away from you, and I couldn't pull away. I don't think you even noticed... so I must say you are very strong..."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms in a smirk as he looked to the two other humans. Sharpener had seemed to fall asleep thru all this commotion, so Erasa added onto Videl's thought.  
  
"You seem to be very strong because we can see your muscles!" exclaimed Erasa with a smile. Vegeta gave a smirk and closed his eyes; a little ego boost was all that the prince was getting. "But I must say... no one on the school campus thinks Gohan is strong since he always wears lose clothing... and he fails gym class!"  
  
"So if Gohan DOES, by some chance, have muscles as we had seen in an old picture, he must be hiding them pretty good," added in Videl.  
  
Vegeta looks up to Videl and raises an eyebrow, "Gohan FAILS gym?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. It's like he's afraid to do any of the activities done in class."  
  
"Is that so?" asked Vegeta. Both girls nodded. Vegeta thought for a moment before he got up, and looked around the room. It seemed that Chichi didn't have anything breakable in this room, or anything that was expensive. He turned back to Videl, "Do you have anything very heavy?"  
  
Videl looked up to the prince raising an eyebrow as she pulled out a small capsule case from her pocket. She looked at eight different capsules that were carried in it. She pulled one out, and tossed it to the ground.  
  
When the smoke cleared, a few large punching bags, which were neatly stacked up, appeared. Vegeta gave a smirk. "Which one can't you carry?" he asked her.  
  
"The black one," she stated. Vegeta nodded as he picked it up with no effort what so ever.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if this got destroyed... would you?" asked Vegeta before he put his plan into action. Why was Vegeta acting so nice to these females? Well, for one, they weren't annoying. Two, he was trying to ruin Gohan's life so the possibilities for getting a good spar could be at hand. And three. Gohan's friends deserved to know the truth. With the horrible lies that Gohan was telling them, the truth needed to come out, and in the most painful way possible.  
  
Videl blinked for a moment before she shook her head. "I don't mind. I could ask my dad for another one, I guess... Why do you ask?" questioned Videl.  
  
Vegeta gave a smirk, "You'll see." The prince put his hand to the punching bag and made a rather large ki ball in the bag. He looked to the doorway that led to the kitchen, and smirked. "GOHAN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! WE'VE BEEN ATTACKED!"  
  
With in no time, Gohan 'appeared' in the room very panicked. "Wha? What's going on?!" That was when Gohan noticed the punching bag zooming towards him. Balling his fists, Gohan rammed his fist with the bag causing it to break on impact. Now... let's not forget about that ki ball that Vegeta put in the bag. The way Vegeta put it in the bag made it resemble as a bomb. Not a bomb that would completely destroy the house; he didn't want his wife to be chewing him out later on. This was a bomb that destroyed anything within a two to three foot radius.  
  
So the bomb exploded. Some of the sand in the bag disengaged from the energy bomb, and the rest spread around the room making a HUGE mess. Vegeta had to put up his energy shield so the human's wouldn't be harmed by it.  
  
Videl and Erasa gasped as the smoke cleared. Gohan had destroyed the bag with one hit! And not only that! The bomb in the bag had burned Gohan's loose shirt off revealing his muscular chest and arms. They were a bit burned, but it wasn't anything a saiyan couldn't handle.  
  
Videl was speechless. "My kami... G-Gohan?"  
  
Gohan's lip twitched as he glared at a smirking prince. "What do you think girls?" asked the prince as he turned his head looking at both of their reactions.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
I can't believe that I put that in the fic... Now... I was quite surprised that I got about 15 reviews just for the last chapter! And I was jumping with joy when I checked my e-mail this morning. I thank you ALL for even taking the time to read this fic. Now... I must say I am still getting use to writing fics that are over five pages long...so I'm making the review rate go up. Of course, 5 reviews will guarantee the next chapter will come out soon, maybe a few days... But I'm now making it 20 reviews will make it come out the next day. I know! Before you start throwing tomatoes at me, I must make it known that it's hard to write this much in this short time! So I guess I've 'upped' the 'price' for the next chapter to be sent out the next day. Oh yeah... I should also warn, I might not be in to write any fics next week because I'll be out of town. ::dun dun DUNNNNNNN:: Anyways... till next time!  
  
-Takuma 


	7. Part 1 Gohan's Other, OTHER Side

::Stares at her computer screen blinking with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open:: I-I... honestly thought that 20 review thing would give me some time to... rest from writing the fic... ::blinks:: I guess I didn't think you all wanted the next chapter out so bad... and I'm just sitting here... in complete shock. A good shock though! Heh... -; I'm sorry for not giving my replies to your reviews this time... But I do want to say to you all: THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING! ::hugs:: It just makes me have that tingling feeling inside knowing people love my writing!:: sighs all dreamy like:: I feel so loved!  
  
§±§±§  
  
Chapter 6 – Gohan's Other, OTHER side  
  
§±§±§  
  
Gohan was fuming. "Why did you tell me that Vegeta?! I had to leave the stove so you could throw a... a..."  
  
"A 700lb punching bag," inserted Videl, as she looked Gohan up and down.  
  
"A 700LB PUNCHING BAG AT ME, which was detonated with an EXPLOSIVE ki ball?!" exclaimed Gohan to the point of almost hysterics. "Now mom is going to KILL me for this... this MESS, oh and let's not forget for this RUINED set of clothing!!!"  
  
Vegeta has his arms crossed; he just gave a shrug with a smug look on his face. "What can I say?" asked the prince with his eyes closed, "There's nothing better to do since it's HAILING outside." In reply, Gohan just growled as he glared at the prince.  
  
Gohan was slowly letting his saiyan side take over, and then the prince would have paid for his actions! But he felt someone poke him on the chest. His naïve self went back into complete control. He looked down to see who had the nerve to poke him when his anger was this high.  
  
He blinked when he saw, and felt Videl poke his pectoral muscles. 'Wait a moment...' Here was Videl. She was standing only inches from him. She was poking his muscles. His shirt was completely gone too. He just stood there for a few minutes till he felt his face burn up.  
  
"Gohan." The hybrid saiyan teen gave a HUGE gulp before he looked down to meet her eyes. He could just feel his face burning up even more.  
  
Videl met his eyes and she ran a hand up and down his muscled arms. She then grabbed both of his arms with her hands, and dug her nails into his flesh. He slightly winced when he felt the nails almost pierce his skin. She gave him her best glare. "Why didn't you tell ME about..." she looked back at his torso before she looked up to his eyes, "THIS?!"  
  
Vegeta was on the verge of laughter when he saw Gohan looking down at his female friend, scared shitless like a dog that had done something very bad. Heck, he looked like he was about to pee in his pants, that or his face would burst completely from all the blood that was flowing to his cheeks. He was redder than a stop sign, or of a blood red cherry. No, it looked like he was almost purple.  
  
Anyways... Vegeta was having the time of his life from Gohan's face expression.  
  
Erasa couldn't help but giggle at the two. She had always known the two liked each other, and this time here at Gohan's home, with this crazy man beside her, would be, how she thought, how they would hook up. She gave a contented sigh, 'I bet the children would be coming very soon too at this rate!' she thought with a giggle.  
  
Goten and Trunks walked out of the kitchen patting their stomachs. They had taken what Gohan was cooking on the stove, and ate it. It was only enough to keep them satisfied for at least thirty minutes. Since there was no power, they didn't have to worry about the stove catching fire!  
  
As the two chibi's walked out of the room, they noticed Gohan and Videl. They burst out laughing. Videl looked like she was going to chew, or bite Gohan's head off. And Gohan, the strongest man in this universe, was acting as a scared child. The two chibi's looked at each other, Trunks with a huge smirk and Goten with a toothy grin. They both took in a big gulp of air before singing...  
  
"Videl and Gohan, SITTING IN A TREE!"  
  
At that first line, the two paused, and slowly turned their heads to the children as they started to sing. They were still unaware of what the chibi's were doing... but the sound of their voices were enough to make them stop and listen to them...  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
The two teen's face flushed completely.  
  
"First comes LOVE, then comes MARRIAGE..."  
  
Both were becoming VERY embarrassed.  
  
"Then comes BABY in a BABY CARRIAGE-AHHHHHHHH!" both chibi's shrieked as Gohan phased out and back grabbing the children by the hair.  
  
"What. Was. That?" asked the male saiyan as he glared down at the two troublemakers. His face was slowly becoming red from, not embarrassment, but anger.  
  
"Um... nice weather we're having?" asked Trunks with a wide guilty grin.  
  
Needless to say there were many shrieks leaving the house as well as a flickering of light every once in a while shining out the windows.  
  
§±§±§  
  
Dende's eyes widened as he felt the evil force on the planet. He ran to the edge of the Hideout, and looked over with caution. The young kami shook his head in disbelief. The evil force was coming very strongly from the clouds!  
  
The young Namek placed a finger on his chin and thought. He frowned and snapped his fingers, "Damn. Piccolo WAS right!" He quickly ran back into the hideout so he could contact the Namek's on planet Namek, well... not with out being hit with a lightning bolt, which came from the clouds under the hideout.  
  
Dende growled as he coughed out some smoke, and also seemed to be completely covered in ash. "DAMN THAT VILLAIN!!!!" he screamed before he ran into the hideout.  
  
What Dende seemed to miss was a slender figure sitting at the edge of the hideout with a smirk on its lips. "Your time will come... it will come..."  
  
§±§±§  
  
Gohan dusted his hands off when he gave a smirk at the two chibi's who were stuck on the living room ceiling fan. He was able to find a roll of duct tape, and bind up the two chibi's like mummies. He didn't wrap their heads up; he didn't want to KILL them! Then, without thinking of his two human friends, he flew up to the high ceiling fan and taped each of them on one of the fan's boards.  
  
Gohan began to cackle as he looked up at the two with a triumphant smirk. "Now what do you two have to say?!"  
  
"I'm AFRAID of HEIGHTS!" exclaimed Goten as he tried to wiggle out of the tape. Same with Chibi Trunks, but all efforts were for naught.  
  
Vegeta looked up to the two with crossed arms, and he gave a smirk. "Not bad. I can't believe I haven't thought of doing that to Trunks yet..."  
  
"You can't keep us up here forever!" screamed Trunks as he glared down at the people looking up.  
  
"Oh yes we can," stated Gohan with a very evil glint in his eye. Videl and Erasa looked to the saiyan hybrid, and just kept gawking at what the teen had done to his brother and his bro's best friend.  
  
"Now, this is just mean," stated Erasa as she placed her hands over her mouth. She had a very sympathetic look on her face.  
  
Videl gave a smirk as she looked to the taller male teen, "I didn't know you had it." Gohan blinked as he turned to the black haired female.  
  
"Have what?" he asked her. She looked up to the chibi's duct tapped to the ceiling fan.  
  
"Why, to be THIS evil to your brother and his friend! I would have never thought of doing this to him in a million years! Taping him to a ceiling fan?! Now that's creative!" exclaimed Videl.  
  
Gohan had a sweatdrop fall from the side of his head, and a big lop sided smile. "Well... They've had it coming... I must state that. And as for the ceiling fan idea..." He looked up to the cocoon looking chibi's, "That idea came to me in a dream-"  
  
"GO TO HELL!" exclaimed Trunks as he spit down at Gohan. The wad of saliva landed in his eye, and it slid down his face slowly. The saiyan teen clinched his teeth and he brought a hand up to wipe it away.  
  
"You want more?" asked Gohan in menacing tone. He went over to the wall, and placed his finger on the switch.  
  
Vegeta let out a hardy laugh. "I should make you my partner in crime when I go out to terrorize people!"  
  
Gohan flipped the switch to turn the fan on.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Gohan looked back to the switch. 'It should have turned on...' he thought. The lightning stroke once more, and it clicked. The power was still out...  
  
The hybrid teen looked back into the room, 'But how are we getting all this light?' He slapped his forehead with the saliva-covered hand. "Glowing Ki balls..." he muttered as he felt the clear slimy liquid slide down his face.  
  
"Ick."  
  
Yet again, the door slammed open and closed, and a new person could be heard stomping in the house. Videl and Erasa turned their heads to see who the new comer was, but Vegeta and Gohan were already a step ahead of them since they could sense ki.  
  
"Gohan!" exclaimed a very deep voice that was entering the room.  
  
§±§±§  
  
Bulma came back into the room with a smirk on her face as the power turned back on. She looked back to her friend who was watching the rain splat on the window. She gave a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Chichi?" asked the blue locked lady as she sat on the sofa once more with another cup of warm tea.  
  
Mrs. Son shook her head as she turned back to her friend, "I... I just can't stop having this... feeling that the boys have gotten themselves into some... big mess that they can't get out of."  
  
Bulma shrugged. "I have that feeling all the time when Trunks makes Vegeta angry. It's not like Gohan will find something like duct tape and wrap them to a board of the ceiling fan!"  
  
Chichi raised an eyebrow, "What made you think of something THAT farfetched?"  
  
The scientist shrugged, "I don't know... just a random thought..." She took a sip of tea before continuing, "Anyways, I think that would be something Vegeta would do, then again... I would be giving him too much credit. I doubt he would be THAT creative..."  
  
Chichi shrugged, "I don't know... maybe we should try calling the boys and see how they are doing. I still have the feeling that something wrong is going on..."  
  
Bulma paused for a moment before she nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Anything is possible when Vegeta is supervising the kids..." Bulma grabbed her cell phone and dialed the Son residence. Instead of the call going thru, an operator recording answered. Bulma raised an eyebrow as she turned off the phone.  
  
"It seems like the phone line has been cut off..." replied Bulma.  
  
"Then call Gohan's cell phone. He should be carrying it," stated the black haired woman. Bulma nodded as she clicked the phone on and dialed the hybrid teen's cell. It rang for a few moments before a tenor voice answered.  
  
"Eh... Hello?"  
  
"Gohan! It's Bulma!" exclaimed the scientist.  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
I am STILL in shock. Now that I know it's possible to get over twenty reviews... in just 24 hours... oO; I will be upping the review rate, by 5 more. Of course, 5 reviews will bring the next chapter out with in a few days, but 25 reviews will bring it out within the same day come hell or high water! Eh... ::coughs as she notices readers carrying random items in their palms ready to throw at her:: Eh heh heh heh... -; :: runs off screaming bloody murder as people run after throwing random items at her:: 


	8. Part 1 The More Evil Side Of Piccolo

Thank you ALL for reviewing and reading my story!!!!  
  
Animeprincess1452: I'm so glad you enjoy this fic so much! Hope you enjoy this update!  
  
Napman2001: Heh... I could get the chibi's to tape the teens to chairs... as revenge... ::smirks::  
  
Tempest Dragon: Here's the next chapter for ya! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Mystic warrior: ::Rubs the back of her head:: Heh... thanks for the complement! -!  
  
SilverRainbow223: Awww, thanks! I'm so glad you enjoy this fic so much! No internet at your camp? oO; That HAS to be the greatest torture ever!!!!! But I do hope you have a good time there! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Abusedtommorrow: oO; Here's the update... ::blinks:: Hope you like! -;  
  
CW: Yes, duct tape does wonders... as for Gohan's pants? You'll just have to read this chapter to find out! ::cackles::  
  
Night-Owl123: I don't think I'll up the review rate any higher... -; A break from a fic (about a day or so) is all I need to recollect my thoughts. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Garden Saiyan: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! ::coughs:: Um... ¬¬; Heh... -; I'm so glad you like the story! I also like the torture Gohan fics, and there are many out there... but I do agree. The one's with Vegeta in it are SO much better! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
J.Snoop: Up the reviews? I don't think I will anymore. -; I think I just wanted to see how high it took to get a small break from writing this to work on other fics. I could be one of those authors to break a promise made... but I honestly don't think that's too fair for you, the reader, to have to put up with any dishonesty... And the duct tape... Heh... I was SO close to doing that to my lil sister... but I couldn't find where my dad hid the duct tape... ::sighs::  
  
SSJSweety: Heh... -; I've always wondered what it would look like if Videl caught Gohan shirtless and if the boys were put on a ceiling fan wrapped as mummies... I would LOVE for someone to make a fan art pic for that scene!  
  
Limelie: Gasp. You figured out who made it to the Son House! You must be a psychic. oO; Thanks for the complement too! -! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
PunkOnna: Gasp, yet again. How can so many people be psychic now a days?! ::sobs:: Anyways... I should stop with the waterworks... -; Hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Onnimo: oO; Heh... -; Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Princess of the Saiyans 16: I'm so glad you like the fic so far! Hope you enjoy this next chapter as the rest of the story!  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken: Fun? oO; Hm... maybe it should be some sort of ride at a theme park? That would be interesting... I'm glad you like the fic so far! -; But... I'm not a god... ! I'm a novice writer who writes stories on an office document... But Thanks for the complements! -! ::hugs::  
  
Aydan07: Evil cloud dude = New Villain, Gohan and Videl's relationship = You will have to wait for future chapters, Goten and Trunks escape = will be answered in this chapter. It seems that out teens and Z warriors have a soft side... -; I hope this update was fast enough, and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Telcontar-lover: Thanks for the complement for the chapter! oO; 42 'Write'? ::thinks:: what if there was that many chapters in the fic... 42... that would be a bit farfetched for me to think of right now... -; But it could happen! oO; But I doubt it will... ::sighs::  
  
Caliko: An evil mind? Nah. Just one who likes to write about torture and such... Okay... so maybe that IS considered evil... Heh... I'll make sure Videl gets to witness Gohan fight. Kays?  
  
Keledrena: I'm glad you like the fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
DBZ lover1: oo... Cookie Monster? Heh... -; Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Marissa: Oh trust me... I was about to get the ceiling fan to work... but then I remembered that the power was out... --; So I had to go to plan B... I hope this update was fast enough!  
  
Kaimie the half-saiyan: It will turn Gohan/Videl later on... She just needs to find out the majority of his secrets BEFORE they get together. I hope you like this new chapter, and I hope the update was fast enough... -;  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Chapter 7 : The More... Evil Side of Piccolo...  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Gohan gave a small gulp when he heard the scientist's voice. "Eh... Hey Bulma!" exclaimed the teen trying to act like his normal self. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, everyone had turned to face him when he exclaimed the lady's name. He quickly 'jogged' or more like ran out of the room to have this conversation in peace.  
  
"Gohan, your mom and I just wanted to see how everything is going! We just got our power back at the house-"  
  
"Did you try calling the home phone?" asked Gohan almost reading Bulma's mind. He pulled out a chair, and sat down at the table as he continued to listen to this conversation.  
  
"Yes! We did actually, but the operator stated the phone was disconnected."  
  
"Ah. We actually don't have power in the house; it was cut off a while back before Vegeta arrived," explained the teen.  
  
There was a pause on the other line before Bulma spoke again, "Has Vegeta been causing any trouble? Him or the boys?"  
  
A LARGE sweatdrop fell from side of the teen's head, "Um... T-they've been good... I mean, the kids have! Vegeta just is keeping to himself..."  
  
"Where are the boys?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Um... They are just...um... hanging around. But they are in sight." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and began to nervously laugh.  
  
"Okay! We were just becoming worried since this storm seems to be picking up again, and we wanted to see if you were still alive!"  
  
Gohan just gave a small laugh, "Yep, we're all here!"  
  
"That's good! I should let you go to watch the boys, and get back to your friends again. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Bulma." He quickly clicked off the phone just as Trunks began to scream a large line of curses. Gohan rolled his eyes as he walked back into the living room. He noticed Piccolo standing in the middle of the room with crossed arms as he looked up to the chibi's.  
  
Gohan also noticed Videl and Erasa staring at the 'green man' as he observed the children. He could tell they were complete 'Awe'. Gohan also looked around for Sharpener. He was still on the couch, asleep. The hybrid saiyan scratched his head as he stared at the other male teen. 'How can he sleep thru all this?'  
  
"Gohan."  
  
The saiyan turned his head as his sensei called him. "Yes, sir?"  
  
Piccolo had a smirk plastered on his face as he looked back up to the two wrapped up chibi's. "I didn't know you had it in you." Gohan gave that nervous laugh once more as yet another sweatdrop fell from the side of his head.  
  
"Well..."  
  
The Namek noticed something different on his ex-pupil, "Gohan, I didn't know you liked to show off your muscles to these females in the room."  
  
The teen looked up to the tall Namek, and his cheeks began to burn once more. "You can thank Vegeta for that. He burned my shirt off with an explosive ki..."  
  
"Yeah! I never knew Gohan was so strong!" exclaimed Erasa excitedly.  
  
Piccolo grew a smirk; "You haven't even reached the tip of the iceberg when it comes to his strength." This comment made Gohan's face turn another shade of red and his chuckling didn't cease.  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo glanced at Videl out of the corner of their eyes as she muttered something with cross arms. And of course with their sensitive hearing, they heard her every word. Vegeta looked up to the Namek with a smirk, and an evil glint could be seen in Piccolo's eye.  
  
"Say Gohan, do you want me to 'zap' you some new clothing?" asked Piccolo to the completely oblivious hybrid saiyan. Gohan gave a nod and a grateful smile to his sensei.  
  
"That would be great!" he exclaimed. As soon as those words left his lips, Gohan heard the ripping of clothing, and he clinched his teeth daring to not look down.  
  
He closed his eyes when he noticed the female's eyes almost completely bulge out of their eye sockets. He was most defiantly afraid to look down to see the damage Piccolo had done. So, he only made one comment. "I feel a draft..."  
  
'Oh! I could get use to seeing this every day!' heard Gohan in his head, and he had to force a blush to leave his face. How could Piccolo be so cruel?! Gohan opened his eyes to glare at the smirking Namek. "I hate you."  
  
Piccolo gave out a hardy laugh as he 'zapped' some new clothes on Gohan. To Gohan's misfortune, it was a training gi. It looked like one that Piccolo was wearing but it excluded the cape. So the girls were still able to see some of his chest, along with the muscles on his arms.  
  
"Like what you saw Videl?" asked Vegeta with a very sneaky smirk. She absently nodded before she broke out into a bright blush. She quickly turned her head to avoid anyone seeing her, but it was already too late. Let's not forget the comment that she made in her head that Gohan heard.  
  
"But I wasn't here to torture my student in the first place," stated Piccolo as his expression became very emotionless once more. All blinked as they turned to the serious Namek.  
  
"At the Lookout, I felt an evil force," he bluntly stated.  
  
"A new foe?" asked Gohan as he tilted his head. "Can you scan the person's energy level?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "No. This villain will be using the elements of this earth to destroy it. Not even you can destroy this creature by yourself, Gohan. So we'll be using the dragonballs from Namek to bring back your father from the dead. I thought he would be the one to give us the advantage that we need to destroy this new threat."  
  
"M-my dad is coming back?" asked Gohan quietly as he looked up to the Namek. He was on the verge of tears.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Yes. Dende is calling the Namek's at this moment."  
  
Videl gritted her teeth, 'Great... someone else knows who this Dende is... Why do I have to be left out in the dust?!' She looked up to the ceiling and gave a frustrated sigh. Gohan looked to her for a moment before he turned back to the floor thinking of this new information Piccolo just explained.  
  
There was a tense moment of silence.  
  
"HELLO!!! We're still hanging up here!!!" exclaimed Trunks as he tried to break free from his bondage.  
  
"I got to go PEE!" stated Goten at the verge of tears.  
  
The teens and adults looked up to the chibi's, who continued to hang on the ceiling fan. "That was random..." muttered Videl as she looked to the whining children.  
  
"Do you think they've had enough?" asked Gohan as he looked to Vegeta. The prince placed his hand on his chin as if in deep thought.  
  
"Nahhh... I think they can hang there for a while longer," replied the prince with the evil glint in his eye once more.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened more as he stared down at his father. "You... YOU ARE SO CRUEL! And to your only son!" shouted Trunks, "Mom's hearing about this!!!!" Vegeta gave a gasp as he turned to Gohan.  
  
"Well?! What are you waiting for?! Get them down!!!" ordered the prince of saiyans as be began to panic. Usually if Bulma heard something like this from her son that the father was guilty of, he would usually get the couch and the gravity simulator would be disabled for the next few months for punishment. Vegeta gave a growl. Damn that woman! She had the prince wrapped around her little finger...  
  
The thunder and lightning seemed to stir up the calm rain once more as Gohan and Vegeta attempted to get the children down from the ceiling fan. Hail was heard once more, and heavy winds were heard, as they seemed to crash up against the dome house.  
  
Videl took this time to look out a curtain-covered window on the other side of the room, and she gave a sigh. 'Great... now the rain will never stop at this rate...' She looked back to the small group as they attempted to pull the tape off of the children. Many 'OWWWS!' were heard and screams too as the tape was ripped off of the children's flesh. She couldn't help but wince every once in a while. 'It must be like getting your whole body waxed...' thought the black locked female as she walked back into the room watching the children whine once more.  
  
§±§±§  
  
Dende gave a sigh as he noticed a body clad in an orange gi appear in the room. The young Namek gave a grin. "Welcome back Goku."  
  
The earth saiyan blinked as he noticed the teenaged god and he looked back to his hands.  
  
"Am I alive?" he asked as he began to touch his face with his hands.  
  
"Yes, Goku. We have a new enemy on this planet and Piccolo stated the warriors who already existed here wouldn't be able to defeat 'em. He thought the advantage would go to us if you were brought back," explained the young kami soberly.  
  
"A new enemy?" asked Goku with a grin. Dende nodded. "Then why didn't you say so?!" asked the cheerful saiyan as he began to laugh. "You know I don't mind being brought back if it means the safety of the planet!"  
  
A sweatdrop fell from the side of Dende's head. "Well... I think you should go back and meet your son. Vegeta and Piccolo are at your house dealing with some trouble at this moment-"  
  
"Okay! Nice to see you again Dende!" With that Goku used his instant transmission to leave the Lookout.  
  
Dende crossed his arms as he watched the saiyan disappear from sight. "That Goku..." He shook his head.  
  
"Goku? Was that the man who just left?"  
  
The Namek's eyes widened as he heard a feminine voice. "W-who's there?! I have a... a MAGIC POWERS! Yeah! Magic powers! And I'm NOT afraid to use them!" exclaimed the young kami as he looked around frantically.  
  
Dende heard a chuckle from behind before he was knocked into an unconscious state with a karate chop at the neck. The young kami slumped to the floor as a woman with stormy gray eyes walked up from behind the Namek with a wide smirk.  
  
"Phase three... complete."  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
And there is the chapter for ya! I'm not sure if I will be sending any new chapters since I am leaving on Monday. I will be gone during the week; just a warning if you want to read a new chapter soon. Tomorrow is the only day that I could write and send the new chapter before I go... so if you want a new chapter tomorrow, please review. I will require 25 reviews till the next chapter is sent in the same day... that is till I leave for out of town. So... till next time!  
  
-Takuma 


	9. Part 1 The Enemy Shows Her Face

I had recently gotten an anonymous review, and they stated, in simple terms, reviews weren't everything. I know that's true, but I didn't know how many people actually took the time to read this story. For that person who sent the no name review, I had wanted to see who would actually read this fic so it wouldn't be abandoned as many other good fics were in the past. I will actually finish this one because I am having the most fun writing it, and I know many of you readers enjoy it too. But once again, to that anonymous reviewer, I salute you for coming out and saying that. And I appreciate for bringing up this problem to me, and I will change it. So, thank you. ::Hugs::  
  
But I must also say, this will be the last chapter for the week. So be expecting the next chapter sometime next week. I do want to thank everyone who has reviewed for the fic so far! ::Hugs!:: You all are so sweet! -! And because I will be gone for a few days... I have made this chapter a few pages longer. Hope you enjoy!  
  
§±§±§  
  
Chapter 8 – The Enemy Shows Her Face  
  
§±§±§  
  
Goku appeared in his home, and the first person he noticed was his teenaged son, Gohan. Well, truth be told, Goku appeared just inches before his son, and the ending results weren't pretty.  
  
"GACK!" exclaimed Gohan as a person appeared before him. He used his super speed punching the person in the nose with out thinking and jumped back many feet. The girls also shrieked when they noticed the man 'magically' appear in the home. Goku fell over after he was hit in the nose. Goku began to whine when he realized that the nose was broken.  
  
Gohan's eyes were in slits when he glared at the person, but the glare soon disappeared when he realized whom he attacked.  
  
"DAD?!" exclaimed the teen as he looked to the fallen warrior. Goku sat up from where he lay and tried to rub the pain from his face.  
  
"Damn, you have a good punch Gohan," stated Goku with the infamous Son Grin®. He scratched the back of his head as he looked back to Gohan. "How are you doing these days, son?"  
  
Gohan stood there frozen. His eyes were as wide as saucers and all color seemed to drain from his face. But at last, he was able to choke out, "D-dad?"  
  
The father of Goku jumped up from the floor and gave a large grin. "It's good to see you again too."  
  
Gohan felt himself loosen up once more and he zoomed over to his dad giving him a HUGE hug. Needless to say, Goku began to turn a lovely shade of royal blue to match his blue weighted shirt. "N-nee-eed A-AIR!" he choked out. Gohan blinked as he released his dad and chuckled nervously.  
  
Videl and Erasa blinked. 'Did that guy just appear into the room, out of thin air?!'  
  
"I... I just can't believe you're here! And after so many years too!" exclaimed Gohan as a wide toothy smile graced his features. Goku gave the same grin back as he patted his son over the shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad to be back-"Goku's stomach began to rumble too, as Goten's had earlier. Too the human teen girls, they looked up to the ceiling thinking the stomach growl was, yet again, thunder.  
  
"That was LOUD!" exclaimed Videl as she crossed her arms, "I would almost say that was in this room!" The black haired female looked back to her saiyan friend, who had a sweatdrop at the side of his head.  
  
Goku just began to laugh as he rubbed his tummy. "Nope! That was my stomach!" he exclaimed in his very cheerful voice. "Say... is Chichi here?" asked the warrior. "I'm famished!" A larger sweatdrop could be seen at the side of Gohan's head.  
  
"Um... no," was his son's reply. "There isn't any food left in the house-"  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Goku as he grabbed his son's shoulders, and began to shake him. "NO FOOD?! We're going to STARVE TO DEATH!!!!!" The saiyan warrior fell to his knees and began to hold his arms up in balled fists. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" The then began to sob.  
  
Everyone else just stared at the fallen man. Gohan closed his eyes and began to rub his temples. 'Why does he always do this when mom's out of the house? Or when there's no food for that matter...'  
  
Videl looked out of the side of her eye and mentally thought, 'Is he always like this?' she asked back. She had formed this hypothesis that maybe... just maybe this was some sort of mental link. She didn't know why she had it with Gohan... An evil smirk graced her face. But she knew it could come in handy when she took a test! All she would have to do was ask Gohan for the answers... and no one would know... She began to cackle mentally.  
  
Gohan looked over to Videl. He could hear her laughing... but her mouth wasn't moving. The teen slapped his forehead, 'This bond...' The hybrid saiyan looked back to his father, who continued to cry. A small puddle was forming around where he was standing.  
  
"Um... dad?" asked Gohan as he tried to be 'brave' and walk up to the sobbing saiyan.  
  
"No... FOOD! WHO WOULD PUT SUCH TORTURE ON US?!?!?!?!" he exclaimed powering up. The house began to shake as the older man's power continued to rise.  
  
"Dad! Mom went to the STORE. She can't get home because of the RAIN. We did have food earlier... but Trunks and Goten ate it for a snack-"  
  
"THEY ATE THE FOOD?!?!?!" exclaimed Goku in hysteria. It then became known to the man that there were two ki's that were possessed in the children. He noticed two boys hiding behind Vegeta's leg.  
  
Vegeta glared at the two boys and pushed them both forward so Goku could take a good look at them. Both children's eyes were as wide as saucers when Goku's glare turned to them.  
  
Goku looked down to both children. He noticed Trunks, 'So this is young Trunks...' He turned to the second hybrid child, and blinked.  
  
The child looked up to his daddy, and tears began to well up in his eyes. This big man was scary to the young child!  
  
Goku pointed to Goten and looked to Gohan. "He... looks like me."  
  
Gohan gave a slow nod, "Yeah... That's because he's your-"  
  
"I'VE BEEN CLONED!" exclaimed Goku as he poked at the little chibi with glee. "He looks just like me! Only, one fourth my size!" He picked up the young boy and hugged him tightly. "Oh you're so cute!" he exclaimed in his baby voice. Goten couldn't help but laugh at his dad's enthusiasm.  
  
About to say something to his dad about the youngest member of the family, Vegeta stopped Gohan with a glance. "Let him think what he wants right now... it'll keep his mind off of the food 'crisis'." Gohan just nodded slowly as he turned back to watch the father and son bond.  
  
Erasa turned to her friend, Videl, and noticed the loving look the teen had on her face. Videl also seemed to be staring at something... or more like... someone. Erasa turned her head. Gohan. Videl was staring at Gohan. She looked back to her friend, who just sighed in a dreamy like way. Then an evil thought crossed her mind.  
  
"Gohan's cute isn't he?" asked Erasa with a small smirk on her lips. Videl gave a small nod as a goofy grin came upon her face. 'SCORE!' thought Erasa with a small giggle.  
  
"I think he's perfect," muttered back the dazed teen. Erasa looked to her friend in shock. 'She did not just say that aloud!' thought Erasa as she used her fingers to punch her arm. The pinch stung. 'She... DID say it!' Her smirk grew.  
  
"Wouldn't he be the perfect boyfriend?" asked Erasa innocently. Videl gave a nod as she continued to stare at Gohan. Erasa's smirk deepened even more. It seemed to become like Vegeta's.  
  
"And what about that muscled body?" asked the blonde. She noticed Videl's face become red from a blush staining her cheeks. Erasa shook her head, 'Damn... Videl's got it bad!' The human teen looked around the room but failed noticing the saiyan prince and Namek stare at the two girls. She didn't realize that they both just heard every word the two females exchanged.  
  
"Should Kakarot know about his son's 'to be' mate now?" questioned the prince to the Namek. Piccolo couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips. "Or should we just let him smother his brat for the next few minutes?" added Vegeta.  
  
"Let's just keep Goku the way he is right now. For all we know, he could blow up the earth because his stomach isn't full," stated Piccolo as he leaned against a wall. Vegeta gave a nod.  
  
Goku continued to cuddle and hug his unknown son, thinking he was his 'mini' self. But as he was hugging his son tightly, he heard a voice.  
  
"I have the kami. And he will die unless you come to the lookout."  
  
All looked up and around. "Where did that voice come from?" asked Erasa as she brought a balled-up hand to her chest.  
  
"It's the villain," stated Vegeta flatly as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"Shit! I should have just stayed at the Lookout!" exclaimed Piccolo, as he was about to run out the room and to the front door.  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Goku as he continued to have his death grip on his son. Goten was slowly becoming the lovely color of a plum. "I can use Instant Transmission!"  
  
Gohan gave a nod. "Good idea, dad!" Goku gave a grin as he placed his free hand behind his head. "Um... dad?" asked the hybrid saiyan teen. Goku blinked.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked the older man blinking. A sweatdrop fell from the side of Gohan's head.  
  
"I think you need to let go of Goten..."  
  
Goku looked at his youngest son, and saw his purple face become blue, and almost black too! The saiyan dropped his grip on his son, and Goten fell to the ground gasping in much needed air.  
  
§±§  
  
"I must say, Dende, that this whole hostage thing is incredibly fun!" exclaimed the lady with silver eyes as she sat on the kami's throne. Dende glared at the woman, upside down.  
  
"It's fun for you..." muttered the young Namek as he growled. He was in the middle of the room, hanging upside down, wrapped from toe to neck in a steel rope. And now he could feel all of his blood rushing to his head, and he began to feel dizzy.  
  
"Of course it's fun for me!" exclaimed the woman as she stood up, her heals clicking on the shiny tiled floor, "and I'm not the one hanging from the roof by my ankles!" She gave a cackle before she felt the presence of a few others.  
  
Goku has used the transmission to this part of the Lookout. He brought all warriors from the house but Goten, but he did bring Videl! She had insisted on coming, and Goku let her come. Goku couldn't help but smirk. 'She could hold off on her own.' Her power level was already past Yamcha's!  
  
"Ah, so you finally come!" exclaimed the woman as she flipped some of her long strands of white hair to the back. "You should give up now! It is impossible to win against me!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Vegeta as he 'ran' up to the woman. To Videl, it looked like he disappeared from one spot, and appeared in the next! Vegeta grabbed one of the woman's arms and twisted it up. "Tell me... before I kill you, why did you want to challenge the most powerful warriors on this planet?" asked Vegeta with a smirk on his features. The woman glared and she rose up her free hand.  
  
And a stray lightning bolt smashed into the saiyan prince. The woman was able to free herself as a charbroiled prince stood there with big circle eyes and coughing out smoke. Other than the eyes, everything else was black... and smoke rose from the saiyan's body. "Ow..." he seemed to choke out before falling over.  
  
The woman gave a laugh. "You saiyans are of no challenge to me!" she exclaimed. "You all should just give up now and surrender your planet-"The woman gave a gasp.  
  
"What?" asked Goku as he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side slightly.  
  
The woman's eyes widened about five sizes as she pointed to the human. "Y-you brought HER?!" exclaimed the lady. All around Videl blinked as they glance at her. "Um... yeah?" replied Goku as he crossed his arms.  
  
The woman ran up to Dende, who seemed to be swinging in the middle of the room by a rope, and she grabbed his antennas. "Don't move girl! If you do... the Namek will loose his antennas!" Everyone but Videl, in the room, gasped.  
  
"Now... that's just cruel!" exclaimed Trunks as he crossed his arms to the lady. "I wouldn't do something THAT mean!" exclaimed the chibi. The villain began to cackle once more.  
  
Gohan looked up to Piccolo's worried expression and he poked his sensei on the side. The Namek looked down to his student.  
  
"Don't Namek's regrow limbs?" asked Gohan crossing his arms. Piccolo stopped, blinked, and slapped his forehead.  
  
"How could I be so stupid?!" Piccolo turned to Videl, "You! Go and attack the woman!" ordered the Namek.  
  
Videl shrugged her shoulders. "Okay." She looked to the villain and smirked as she leaped after the woman.  
  
That silver haired woman just seemed to become more frightened, and she screamed bloody murder as Videl dashed to the woman.  
  
§±§  
  
Erasa stayed in the home with Goten and a sleeping Sharpener. Erasa was still confused why she didn't have that photo album once the lights seemed to turn off in the room! So instead of snooping around the room... and possibly being caught looking for the album by the people returning home with that 'magic trick' of Gohan's dad, she went to the next best thing. She asked Goten for help.  
  
"Goten?" she asked sweetly as she kneeled down to the child's height. The Goku look-a-like tilted his head up as he waited for her to continue. "Do you know where that picture book is with some of your family pictures?" she asked him innocently. Goten placed his finger on his chin and looked up to the ceiling in deep thought.  
  
"Well... I saw Gohan take the book away when the lights went out," replied the young chibi. Erasa blinked. 'Gohan took it? But I didn't even notice it was gone till that man, Vegeta, arrived!'  
  
"Do you know where he put it Goten?" she asked him with a smile. Goten turned his head as he looked to the bookshelf on the far wall. He pointed into that direction.  
  
"I think he set it over there!" The blonde female turned her head, and sure enough, she noticed the brown book sitting on the shelf. She smiled back to the chibi and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Thanks Goten!" She then walked over to the shelf, and picked up the book, then went back to her seat in the living room. She looked up to the chibi, who seemed to be staring innocently at her, and she giggled. "Say, Goten, why don't you come and look at these with me?" she asked.  
  
The chibi smiled brightly as he ran up to the teen and sat beside her as she opened the book back up. She flipped the pages that she had already seen, and then flipped one more page and she saw the fighters from the Cell Games.  
  
Her eyes widened, "Oh... my." It was of the full team of Z warriors. It showed Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and the saiyans in their supersaiyan forms. It showed Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Mirai Trunks, and Super Saiyan Gohan, kid version. She just stared at the picture for a while, and she placed her fingers on it to make sure this was indeed a real picture.  
  
"G-Gohan's a Golden Warrior?" she asked, her eyes widening more.  
  
"Yep! My brother is the strongest in the world!" exclaimed Goten, as his smile seemed to become brighter. Erasa looked down to the child as he continued to grin.  
  
"S-so... it's true... You're brother was the o-one who defeated Cell?" she asked the child quietly. The hybrid saiyan child nodded as he looked up to her with wide innocent eyes.  
  
"Yes... doesn't everyone know that?" asked the child blinking. Erasa looked back to the picture, before she looked to the child.  
  
"No. Not exactly Goten. People think it was someone else who had defeated Cell..."  
  
"Then we should tell the WORLD that my big brother was the one who truly defeated the bad guy!" he exclaimed with a toothy grin. Erasa gave a giggle before she ruffled the child's hair once more.  
  
"I love that enthusiasm! Maybe we could use more people like you in this world, Goten." The chibi just giggled. In the mean time Erasa took out the picture from the photo album, and set it aside. She then flipped the page of the photo album and saw the next few pictures.  
  
They were all of the Cell games! Let's not forget to mention a few of when the androids showed their face for the first time. Of course, one of the warriors had to sneak out a camera in order to get these pictures as close as these were. You could see the fighting going on! Erasa shook her head. 'This is INCREDIBLE!' She wished she could take out a few more pictures, but she knew Gohan would get suspicious if there were quite a few pictures missing from the album...  
  
Of course, she wasn't going to take these pictures. She was just going to show Videl and Sharper them... Speaking of Sharpener...  
  
She looked to her left and noticed him snoring on the couch. Erasa could only scratch her head. "How does he do it?" She looked to Goten, and he gave a shrug.  
  
"Gohan's sometimes like that after he spars with Vegeta," stated the child, "Does he spar?" asked the child innocently.  
  
Erasa shrugged. "I think you would have to ask him when he wakes."  
  
"Cause if he does, I want to spar with him!" exclaimed Goten with a wide smile. The blonde locked teen just giggled at the child's enthusiasm once more. This child was such a cutie!  
  
Erasa looked back to the photo album and flipped another page. This page was mainly of Gohan; he looked slightly older, but he didn't seem as cheerful as in the pictures before. And there was also one with him and his mom. She was obviously pregnant, again. In this picture, Gohan was a young teen and he has his arms wrapped around his mom's shoulders in a hug, and a huge smile was obviously seen on the teen's face. His smile seemed to show how much joy he must have had knowing he was going to be a big brother.  
  
She turned the next page, and it was of baby Goten. He was crying as all new born children do, but she seemed to be surprised to find he too had a tail! Goten shrieked.  
  
"That's me!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he pointed to the picture. Erasa smiled once again. 'I wish I had a brother like him...' She looked back to the child as he continued to smile. 'He's just so precious!'  
  
This time, Goten looked up at the teenaged female and he tilted his head. "Do you want to see the newer pictures my mommy put in the book?" Before she could reply, he flipped thru the book, and to the current pictures. She gasped. Goten was right!  
  
The picture was of Goten standing right next to Saiyaman, and his helmet was taken off. It was held in his right arm as his left one scratched the back of his head. The two brothers gave a smile for the camera. Erasa's smirk returned as she took that picture out and placed it along side with the one of the "Gold Fighters." 'Oh man... Videl would really like to see these!' She placed them face down on the coffee table, and placed the photo album over them for the time being.  
  
The teenaged female looked out the window and noticed the rain pick up again. "I... wonder when they'll be getting back-"She was cut off by a HUGE, and I mean HUGE snore. A sweatdrop was seen falling from the side of her head.  
  
"Could you be any louder?" commented the female. Sharpener gave a louder snore than the first for her reply. She slapped her forehead, 'Spoke too soon...' She looked up and noticed Goten standing on the couch beside the male human. Goten seemed to be peering inside of his mouth...  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Erasa as she made her way over to the child.  
  
"I think he need a plug for his mouth..." Erasa held back laughter at this child's statement.  
  
"And you know what else?" asked Goten as he looked up to Erasa with his big innocent eyes.  
  
She walked over to him, "Yeah?"  
  
The black haired chibi looked back to the sleeping human. "I think he looks like a girl with the long hair." Erasa couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. She began to hold her sides as she gasped for air.  
  
Goten just stared up at her. He just stated the obvious! He crossed his arms as he watched her continue to laugh, 'Sometimes these people just don't take me seriously...' He shook his head.  
  
After a few long minutes, Erasa collected herself once more as she calmed down. She then looked at Sharpener and thought about the chibi's comment. 'Now that you think about it... he looks like a woman who's been on steroids for some time...' Gaining an idea, she reached in her pocket and pulled out her capsule case. She opened a random capsule, and out came a make up bag. She unzipped it and pulled out a bag of tiny rubber bands.  
  
"Say, Goten... have you ever braided long hair before?" asked the teenaged female with a smile.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
And there you have it! This might be the last chapter for the week... I'm but I am sure that as soon as I get back from my trip, a new chapter will be given. In the meantime, please review. Suggestions are always welcome, and a word or two about how I am doing with this fic is appreciated! Thank you all to who have been reading this fic!  
  
-Takuma 


	10. Part 1 Weakness

THANK YOU ALL for reading and reviewing for the last chapter! It's all greatly appreciated! I'm hoping that this next chapter will be liked... since I still have a case of writers block... xX;  
  
Chapter 9- Weakness  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Videl blinked as she looked to the woman's face. She had just landed a hard punch on the woman's nose, and it disintegrated! It turned into dust just as she touched the woman's skin! And now... the evil woman... was noseless. Videl turned back to the horrorstricken villain.  
  
"My-my-MY FACE!!!!" she exclaimed as she frantically touched around the area where her nose once was. The black haired human woman placed her hands on her hips as the fiend pointed to her. "YOU WILL PAY!!!" she exclaimed as she kept her hands over where her nose once was.  
  
Videl just raised her eyebrow giving her the impression that she wasn't at all worried. "Bring it on." And the silver haired woman became angry. Using her power to control the weather, she sent a lightning bolt to Videl.  
  
Videl could only remain frozen since the winds were positioned to keep her in her same place as the lightning came to her. She closed her eyes and waited for the attack to hit her.  
  
§±§  
  
Erasa and Goten were almost complete with the close-to-microscopic braids in his hair. The blonde female was quite surprised that Goten caught on so fast on how to make braids, and he was finishing them at super speeds!  
  
"So, Goten, have you lived here all your life?" asked Erasa as she tied another braid up and started to work on a few more stands of hair.  
  
Goten nodded, "Yep! I have lived here all my life! I heard that it was built when mommy and daddy got married."  
  
"Gosh, it must be tough for Gohan to get home from school. It took us a few hours to get here on Videl's helicopter, and hers is the newest on the market!" muttered Erasa thinking Goten wouldn't just hear muttering. Boy was she wrong.  
  
"Nope! It doesn't take big brother that long to get to school!" he gave a toothy grin, "It takes him but a few minutes to get to school by flying there!" All the braids were completed. Erasa gave a small smirk and Goten gave a smile.  
  
"Man, Sharpener's going to be having a ball trying to get those braids out of his hair!" she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Goten looked up at Erasa, "He's going to having a baby ball?! His he going to be a mommy?"  
  
Erasa could only stare at the child's naïve thought. The blonde female couldn't help but give a giggle as she ruffled the child's messy hair. "You are so much like Gohan..."  
  
It was silent for a few more minutes till Goten got up and walked over to the side of the room. Erasa watched with a close eye at what Goten might have been going, or looking for in that matter. It was then; she noticed an orange ball being pulled out. The black haired child grinned as he brought it back over to where Erasa was sitting and began to play with it by rolling it on the sofa.  
  
The blonde teen studied the ball for a moment as Goten played with it. It had four orange stars in it. "Say... Goten?" The child grabbed the sphere and looked up to the female.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"What's that in your palm? Is it an over sized marble?" asked Erasa as Goten brought it up for her to see.  
  
"Nope! It's a Dragon Ball!" exclaimed the child as he handed it to Erasa to look at. She just seemed to stare at it.  
  
"You... don't mean from that myth of the Mystical Dragon that grants wishes..."  
  
Goten nodded, "Yep! I've even seen the dragon!" exclaimed the child, "He's enormous! But I think Gohan might be collecting the Dragon Balls again."  
  
"I don't mean to pry, but do you know why?" asked Erasa as she handed the ball back to the child. Goten shrugged.  
  
"I think he just wanted to find the four-star Dragon Ball. I think he found four others before he got this one. I think Bulma has the other two Dragon Balls."  
  
Erasa blinked, "O-other two? You mean there's seven of them?" Goten nodded.  
  
"Yep! But we only use them for emergencies. They can only grant two wishes, and then after that, the balls scatter all around the earth and can't be used for another year!" exclaimed the hybrid saiyan child. "Say, I'll ask my brother if we could make a wish! If we can, do you want to see the great dragon?!" asked the child excitedly.  
  
Erasa blinked. "Are you sure it would be alright if we could use these... Dragon Balls? Aren't they really hard to find?" asked the teen as she looked at the one in Goten's hands.  
  
Goten shook his head. "Nope! Bulma made a dragon-radar when she was younger! That's when she met my daddy and when they went searching for the Dragon Balls for the first time!" the child paused, "Well... that's what big brother told me before..." He looked up to Erasa, "I've never met my daddy, till today that is." Goten gave a grin, "He's just like me!"  
  
Erasa gave the child a grin before she looked to the sleeping male. "I must say... something must be missing... But I can't be too sure on what is..."  
  
Goten observed the blonde male before nodding. "Yep!" He placed his hand on his chin as if in thought. "He looks like a girl with all the braids... but I must say... he would look even MORE like a girl if he wore that colorful stuff that most girls wear..."  
  
The blonde female smirked, "You mean Make Up?"  
  
§±§  
  
Nothing happened. Videl opened one eye, and gasped when she noticed Gohan slumping to the ground. The lightning bolt had attacked him from behind as he attempted to keep Videl safe.  
  
She gave a gasp as all feeling came back to her and she kneeled down to where Gohan lay. She noticed him gazing up at her weakly, but with a smile on his face. He placed his hand on her cheek, and he noticed a few tears slide down from her eyes.  
  
"V-Videl..." he muttered weakly. The female shook her head as she tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"G-Gohan... please... don't act that way! Please don't," she stated sadly. The tears continued to fall.  
  
"I-I... don't k-know if I-I'll make it..." His breaths were labored. Videl shook her head in disbelief as she leaned down to him, and quickly grabbed him in her arms. She hugged him tight and began to cry once more.  
  
"Please... Don't leave me Gohan! Please don't leave me!" She was just about to cry her eyes out completely.  
  
"Oh will you stop with the drama?!" shouted Vegeta from the other side of the room. "Your ki energy is high enough for you to survive, or have you been too caught up in the moment to realize?!"  
  
Videl's crying stopped as she released Gohan and looked down at him. Gohan had also stopped for a moment to think about what Vegeta had said.  
  
Videl then glared down at the hybrid saiyan. "You... YOU JERK!" she exclaimed as she slapped him in the face, hard. The sound was heard all around the room; even the saiyans had to wince slighting.  
  
"Ouch..." muttered Goku as he closed an eye. "That's gotta hurt..." Videl ran away from Gohan and out of the room to a different part of the look out with her head low. A trail of teardrops followed her.  
  
There was a moment of tense silence. Piccolo shook his head. "I might not know that much about human females, but now I know that might have not been the smartest thing to do..." Gohan gulped as he watched the female human run out of the room.  
  
'Oh man... she must be really angry with me...' he thought biting his lip.  
  
'YOUR DAMN RIGHT!' shouted back Videl in the mental link. Gohan's heart almost stopped. He forgot about the mental link... and now she was angrier with him. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.  
  
There was a scream that snapped Gohan out of the trance as he turned sluggishly back to the villain. He blinked once, and blinked again. Trunks were running around the room laughing cheerfully as he held the woman's arms in his hands. The flesh seemed to have fallen off or have been torn off. But it started to crack and turn to ash as the hybrid saiyan continued to have his tight hold on the severed arms.  
  
"NO!!!!" screamed the lady, now armless and of course... noseless, if that is even a word. "How can a mere full-blooded saiyan child like you defeat me this easily?!" she screamed at the boy.  
  
Trunks tilted his head to the lady, "For your information, I am Half Saiyan. My mom's human."  
  
The lady stood there for a moment, then two, then three. And then she screamed in rage. "DAMN YOU HUMANS!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Trunks looked down to the arms that he carried. They were now completely turned into a pile of dust. He frowned as he looked up to the lady. He then walked up to her and slapped a hand on her bosom. She shrieked as her skin began to sizzle and turn into dust even thru the fabric that the saiyan hybrid was touching. One side of her chest was flat.  
  
Trunks blinked in awe. "Whoa... I made her boob flatten!" he exclaimed amazed. Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan blinked with a slight blush stained on their cheeks. The saiyan prince just blinked as his mouth slightly dropped.  
  
Trunks then began to cackle as he slapped his hand on the woman's face, and her cheek began to crack. It too turned into fine dust and was blown off in the breeze. The villain screamed loudly and tried to get away from the hybrid. But since she wasn't able to use any type of attacks that were of her hands, she was completely defenseless.  
  
Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and smirked. A large energy ball was noticed as it began to form in his palm. The hybrid smirked. "Bye-bye!" The energy exploded when he hurled into the villain, and it engulfed her. She didn't have time to scream, as her body became ashes.  
  
As if immediately, the wind began to calm down, and the rain too wasn't as intense as before. A small breeze could be felt in the room as the sound of rain and thunder rumbled not far away. The Z fighters in the room blinked, "Now... that was something you don't see every day," muttered Goku as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I second that, Kakarot," stated Vegeta as he began to cough out black smoke from the earlier attack.  
  
Piccolo seemed to be staring at his former pupil, and noticed the sadness in his eyes. 'He must really like that girl.' He looked out to the direction she ran to. The Namek began to walk the same path to talk to her, but not before he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. He gave him a look, and Gohan seemed to understand what Piccolo was trying to say, so he nodded back. In return, Piccolo gave a smirk as he walked out of the door to find Videl.  
  
"Come on son. Let me take you, Vegeta, and Trunks back to the house. Your friends and my 'Mini Self' must be wondering what have happened to us," stated Goku softly as they all grouped up. When they all placed a hand on Goku's shoulder he Instant Transmissioned out of the room and to the Mountain home.  
  
§±§  
  
Erasa shrieked when the men appeared in the room. She had fallen on her behind hard, and her eyes were almost popping out of their sockets.  
  
"Oh my... H-how did y-you do that?!" she exclaimed as she jumped up with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Goku gave a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, "It's a technique that I learned years ago! It's called Instant Transmission."  
  
The blonde blinked before she smiled, "That's so cool!" Goku could only give a nervous chuckle in return.  
  
Gohan looked down as he sat on the sofa. He gave a depressed sigh. Goten noticed this, and he walked up to his brother. He tapped the older teen's muscled arm. Gohan didn't even look up.  
  
"Gohan? Why are you sad?" asked the child. Gohan remained silent. The hybrid saiyan began to tug on his older brother's pant leg. "Tell me Gohan! Why are you so sad?"  
  
Gohan couldn't help but feel guilt in his stomach. His tummy seemed to be twisting in knots, and every knot was painful to him. He gulped as he tried to speak to his friend thru the mental link that was some how created. But he couldn't get thru.  
  
It was hopeless now. He slowly got up, completely ignoring his brother and walked up to his room. All watched as he left.  
  
"He must have strong feelings for her," muttered Goku as he watched his son.  
  
Erasa tilted her head slightly as she looked to the teen's father. "What happened?"  
  
Goku turned his head to the blonde, "Gohan had protected her from an attack. He must have over reacted to how injured he was... and when the girl found out, she ran off angered."  
  
Erasa slightly frowned as she crossed her arms, "I swear. That Videl is so stubborn at times! I have tired to get them both together for some time. It's obvious that they really like each other! But I honestly don't think they know how to express their feelings to each other..."  
  
"Say what?" asked Goku raising an eyebrow.  
  
It was at that moment, that Videl and Piccolo had walked into the room. Only seconds before had they walked in from the front door. All stared at the female as she walked in, Piccolo at her side.  
  
She seemed to look around at first before she looked to all who were staring at her, "Where's Gohan?"  
  
Erasa walked up to her and 'whispered' in her friend's ear, "He just walked upstairs. He seemed very depressed; heartbroken might have described what he looked like a few moments ago. But I can't understand what would have made him like this..." The blonde seemed to trail off as she walked back to the couch.  
  
Videl gulped. She mentally cursed at herself as she looked up at the aliens around her. She noticed the look on Piccolo's face, and she sighed.  
  
'So the story he told about Gohan earlier was true...' She mentally slapped herself. 'How could I have been so stupid?!' She shook her head. "His behavior earlier was unacceptable! I will forgive him, that is if he comes down and asks me for it..." Goku gave a nervous chuckle. 'She's as stubborn as Chichi!'  
  
"Videl... I think you might want to go up to Gohan... I doubt that he might come down for the rest of the night..." suggested Goku as he looked up the stairs.  
  
"You... you think?" asked Videl blinking. Goku nodded. The black haired female gave a small nod as she gripped the stair rail. She took a quick glance back before she turned and walked up the stairs (AN: Okay... I really don't know what Gohan's house is like... if it's just a one story... then don't sue me for making that mistake. I'm making it a two story for this fic... if it isn't already a two story... oO;)  
  
Trunks then broke the heavy silence when Videl left the room with laughter. The adults turned to the child as he fell to the ground laughing.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny and that has made you fall over?"  
  
Trunks pointed to the sleeping human as tears came down his face. "He looks like a girl!" exclaimed the lavender haired chibi. "Was this your work Goten?" asked the young hybrid saiyan prince.  
  
Goten stood there with a huge smile and nodded, "With the help from Miss Erasa, we were able to make Sharpener BEAUTIFUL!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head as Trunks began to "oooh" and "ahhhh". "Sometimes I wonder about those kids..." muttered the saiyan prince with a small smirk on his lips.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
I have had this chapter saved in my computer for weeks... and I just recently finished the last bit that had given me trouble... But I have to say one more thing... You just Gotta Love the DRAMA! Anyways... I have just been inspired for the next chapter so it might be out soon! But I must say, the more reviews I get for the chapter, the more I'll be eager to write and send out the next chapter! Till next time!  
  
-Takuma 


	11. Part 1 I'm Sorry

Chapter 10 – I'm sorry

§±§±§±§±§

Gohan lay on his bed. A pillow was shoved over his face, and he was swimming in a pool of misery. The only thing that entered his mind was 'She hates me.' He continued to repeat it over and over in his head. Each time that was stated, it seemed to dig a deeper hole into his heart.

He didn't even notice the door to his room open and close. But he did notice the gentle touch on his arm a few seconds later.

"Gohan?"

The voice was so gentle. The hybrid saiyan could easily feel his heart beat faster when he felt the person sit beside him, on his own bed. He could tell all blood was rushing to his cheeks since his face started to burn.

'Crap...'

§±§±§

Vegeta eyed the blonde male human as he continued to sleep. The prince smirked, "So... what other... tortures are you going to be placing on this poor pathetic soul?"

Goten began to rub the bottom of his chin in deep thought. "Well... me and Trunks were thinking of getting out a camera and talking his picture."

Trunks gave a nod, "Yeah! And maybe when the film has been developed, we would make tons and tons of copies and post them around school!"

They both noticed Vegeta sniffing and wiping away a few tears. All saiyans eyes had visibly grown wider. "Oh! The kids are growing up to be so evil!" exclaimed Vegeta with happiness. "I have trained them well!"

"Um... dad?" asked the son of the saiyan prince, "I think WE are the one's who play the pranks... Not you..."

Vegeta glared at Trunks. "Shut up."

Erasa just sat there blinking, but she couldn't help but grin. Although these people were friend/family she couldn't help but see the strong bond they all seemed to hold. 'Gohan is sure a lucky one...' she thought with a smile. But it was all forgotten when they heard a loud 'THUD' from the top floor. It was then followed by soft moans.

This turn of events seemed to make the whole room freeze, that was till Vegeta smirked.

He looked up to the ceiling, "I didn't know he had it in him." He patted Goku on the shoulder, "Good luck to you when you your harpy wife finds out that your son has claimed a mate!"

Goku could only give a smile as he crossed his arms, "Then we should leave them be." The taller saiyan looked down to the boys, who just seemed to look confused.

"What's going on?" asked Goten as he tilted his head to his father.

Goku gave a small smirk as he picked up his youngest son, "I think you'll be getting a sister soon." The young chibi gave a large excited smile.

"You mean it?! Is Videl going to be my sister?!" he asked excitedly. Goku just ruffled his son's hair and took a seat on one of the couches in the room.

"I think so, my Chibi Me."

Erasa just looked up to the ceiling and shook her head. An evil smile graced her lips as the thought entered her mind.

But they all had the wrong idea...

-Upstairs-

Videl moaned as she rubbed her head. She had just fallen off of the bed and hit the floor HARD. And since there was no carpet in the room, that didn't help things much. She had opened the bond to speak to Gohan once more a few moments before she fell, and he scooted to the edge of the bed looking down at her with wide eyes.

'Are you okay Videl?!' he asked her.

She gave a slow nod as she tried to rub the soreness out. 'I think it might have bruised...'

Gohan crawled to the edge of the bed and walked over to Videl. He kneeled down to her level as he placed his hand over the aching spot. He began to add pressure as he gently rubbed the ache out. Videl could only look up and watch him.

'Better?' asked the teen as he looked to her eyes.

She gave a smile as she nodded, the pain gone. 'Yeah...'

He smiled down at her and helped her up. 'We should get going back down stairs... I think the others may be wondering what has happened to us...'

Videl gave a nod just as her guy friend helped her up.

"Say... Gohan?" asked the teenaged girl they walked out the door. He looked at her, "Why do we have this mental... link thing? Is it because we're really good friends or something?"

Gohan gave a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess that's a way of putting it... but there will be some side effects...which I'm not sure we might be ready for." Videl raised an eyebrow as she looked to him. She shook it off though when they both entered the room.

All eyes turned to the couple, smirks on the grown men's faces and bright smiles on the teenaged girl's face and the kids' faces. Sharpener continued to sleep.

"That was fast..." muttered the saiyan prince, an evil smile present on his face.

Goku walked up to his son, the sly smile still on his face, and he patted his son's back. "We didn't know you had it in you!" exclaimed the father of the saiyan teen. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Erasa went to her friend and smiled, "I knew you liked him... but I didn't think you would do IT with him... yet."

Videl also raised an eyebrow. "Wha?"

The two kids ran up to the black haired teens and tugged on their pants. Videl looked down noticing them with wide grins.

Goten looked up to the female, "Are you my new sister?"

Gohan also heard that question... and their weirdness was slowly beginning to make sense. A bright blush began to grace his face.

Videl looked to Gohan. 'What does he mean? Sister?'

Gohan slightly gulped as the blush became brighter. 'Um... I'm thinking they thought we had done IT... Catch my drift?'

Videl frowned, but thought for a second... and then a blush came to her cheeks also. He looked up to their grinning faces.

"So, it's true. Gohan finally claimed a mate," stated Vegeta smugly. "It's clearly written all OVER your faces!"

Gohan looked to Vegeta, but denied it. "No! We didn't-"

Goku put his arm around his son's shoulders, "Now Gohan, you know it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's something all saiyans go thru-"

Gohan broke away from his father with confused eyes. "What makes you think I did... that?"

Vegeta strides over to Gohan with crossed arms, and the royal smirk, "Then what would you call the 'Thump' on the floor and the moaning we heard that was upstairs?"

Videl folded her arms in front of her chest, "I fell on the floor and hit my head hard." The saiyan prince looked to her, and his smirk seemed to fall. Before the black haired female knew what Vegeta was up to, he pulled her shirt away from her neck. He looked around for a moment before he released the shirt, and a scowl was placed on his face once more.

"She isn't marked..." The prince looked to Gohan with a frown, "And here I thought you were becoming a man."

The boys began to get the message, and their smiles dropped as they walked back to Erasa and sat down beside her.

'Gohan.'

The teen male looked to his friend. 'Yeah?'

'Explain.'

A worried look was beginning to grace his face, 'E-explain what?'

She glared at him at his attempt to seem completely clueless.

'Everything that has to do with 'saiyan' and this 'claiming a mate' thing.' Gohan gave a sigh as he sat on the sofa; she sat beside him. She gave him a look that stated that she was all ears, and he began his explanation... er... thru the mental link that is...

§±§±§

Chichi looked out the window once more and gave a small smile. The heavy, intense rain had calmed and now all that was left were the light rain showers... although the rain continued to come down in sheets...

"I wonder if the boys are alright..."

Chichi looked back to Bulma as the older woman gave a sigh. "I bet they're about to kill each other," stated the genius all-knowing.

The black haired housewife rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be so dramatic. I'm sure everything is under control." Chichi paused, "If it isn't... then I'll kick all of their Asses to the other side of the globe!"

"That's a bit harsh... don't you think?" asked Bulma slightly frowing.

Chichi looked back, "NO! I was talking about their donkeys! They have a herd of them on the other side of town. For the saiyan's, I'll just pull out my trusty pan of doom!" Cackling could be heard coming from the younger woman as she held her fists in the air as some sort of world champion.

Bulma could be seen slightly edging away. If she had known better, she would have realized that Chichi had gone insane. That donkey thing was just strange... but the cackling... that would have unnerved ANYONE.

"I... think I'll get some tea..." muttered Bulma as she ran out of the room. Chichi didn't even seem to notice as the blue locked woman slipped out.

§±§±§

"I'm hungry..." muttered Goku and Goten in unison. Gohan was about to join their little whine, but he thought against it when he noticed Videl stare at them all weird like. But she smiled as she pulled out her capsule case.

"I think I might have something you might like..." muttered Videl with a smile as she opened a random capsule. And out popped a box. Videl gave a smirk when she opened the package to reveal a full box of... wa na na... POCKY! She gave Goten and Goku a package.

"Hope you like. They're my favorite snack." Erasa gave a gasp as she ran up to her friend with wide eyes.

"You brought the stash?!" exclaimed the blonde female excited.

"Yep! But I don't know how long this will last. I just bought this box earlier today..." Then a thought came to her mind, and she looked to her watch. She frowned. It was already 9:30 P.M. Sheesh, where did the time go? She should have left long ago to go home... but with this weather, she didn't want to jeopardize her life as well as Sharpener's or Erasa's...

"Speaking of Sharpener," she muttered. She looked back to the jock and smirked. They had wasted about ten rolls of film on the sleeping male... but they knew they would have to wake him sooner or later... But the chibi's had a plan that would guarantee that he would awaken. They had blown up two HUGE balloons, and had pins in their hands. Goten and Trunks had earplugs in their ears and they held up the balloons to the jocks ears.

They gave everyone a small warning and pulled out the pins. Both chibi's smirked, and they popped the balloons.

'PPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF'

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" exclaimed Sharpener as his ear began to ring. He clamped his hands over his ears.

Videl walked to him and smirked. She gave him a hand held mirror, "Welcome back." Sharpener blinked as he looked down at the mirror.

Time seemed to freeze for the moment until an ear-piercing scream echoed in the whole house. Little did everyone in the house know; the scream completely scared the animals that were with in a mile radius of the home.

§±§±§±§±§

And there's the next chapter! Please send a note or two about how the chapter went in a review; it would be greatly appreciated!


	12. Part 1 Zombie!

And the next chapter comes out! Yay! Anyways... To all my loyal readers, I thank you SO much for staying thus far with the fic. I must admit though... that I'm focusing more on school and participating in more school activities. Let's not forget the heavy homework load. Thus I have less time to write... and I can't seem to be inspired to write this fic any more. DBZ is still one of my favorite anime shows/ manga books, but I just can't seem to be inspired... or to get any idea's, so if you do, then please let me know. It could end up saving the story from being abandoned, as I seem to have done to a few other fics. But I do hope this chapter is enjoyable.

Chapter 11 – Zombies

§±§±§±§±§

"Must... have... more... POCKY!!!!" exclaimed Goku on the other side of the room twitching. Everyone else was currently on the other side of the room, excluding Sharpener who ran to the bathroom. Videl frowned as she looked to her now empty box.

"But... I'm all out-"

"MUST HAVE MORE!!!!" shouted the saiyan as he turned super. The girls shrieked as Goku powered up and began to bounce around the room. "NEED POCKYPOCKYPOCKYPOCKYPOCKYPOCKY!!!!!!!!"

All just watched. This saiyan was beginning to scare all old and young.

Gohan leaned the Videl whispering, "You shouldn't have given him that Pocky!"

Videl looked back to the hybrid male saiyan. "I didn't know he would become like... THIS! Normal people don't react this way to the snack!"

"He ISN'T normal!" stated Gohan as he looked back to his dad with wide eyes.

"NEED... POCKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" and with that, Goku ran out a door at lightning speed to reach the closest grocery store.

All had a sweatdrop fall from their forehead.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head as he watched out the window. "Now... that is something you don't see every day... That was kind of scary..."

Vegeta harrumphed. "Kind of scary? He just bounced out the door like a crazed mad man! Of course it's scary!!!!" shouted the saiyan prince.

"I guess your right..."

That was when Sharpener decided to grace the people with his presence in the room. The teen was still covered in the make up. He still had on the bright green eye shadow, thick mascara, bright red blush, and dark cherry red lipstick. The jock was still whining.

"Help?"

Erasa gave a smirk. "So, you finally figured out that soap and water doesn't work with that make up, eh?"

The male glared at the blonde female. "Get. This. Stuff. Off."

Erasa waved her hand in the air forward and back, "Don't be such a baby! All you have to do is put on a mask."

Sharpener paled. "Mask? One of those green gunky face thingies that girls usually wear?"

The blonde paused for a moment as she placed a thoughtful finger on her chin before giving a nod. "Yep."

Sharpener's eyes widened about five sizes. "NO! NEVER!!!! I won't be caught DEAD in that crap!!!!"

"But it's the only way to get the makeup off," stated Videl with a smirk. "The ONLY way."

§ Five Minutes Later§

Sharpeners hair was clipped and tied back as he wore a green mask on his face. His eyes were in little slits. The girls giggled. Vegeta and Gohan sat back and smirked at the teen while his torture continued.

"I hate you," said Sharpener as he continued to glare at the teen girls. They just laughed in response.

"Oh come on! It'll also help to clear your pores, and take out all the dirt and dead skin on your face!" exclaimed Erasa excitedly. "Your face would be the cleanest of all the other men!"

Sharpener just sat there sulking. He looked to Gohan, "Nerd." Gohan looked to the jock. "You won't be telling anyone about this, would you?"

Now... at this place, anything is possible. So Gohan was feeling a bit evil at the moment. A smirk graced his face. "What if I am?" challenged the hybrid saiyan.

Sharpener's face dropped even more. "They're ALL against me!" shouted the male as his head began to hang down. Gohan then began to laugh.

"I'll keep quiet about it." The blonde jock snapped his head up and smiled.

"Oh thank you Gohan! Thank you so much!!!" he exclaimed.

Gohan just smiled as he rubbed the back of his head and looked to the girls. They two seemed to have some crazy look in their faces. And they advanced to the teenaged saiyan. Gohan blinked. "Yes?"

Videl looked up to the teen, and she batted her eyes and gave him a smile. "Gohan?" The black haired teen could feel his knees getting weak. That face. It was EVIL!

"Y-ye-eah?" Videl continued to slowly walk up to Gohan with the look on her face.

"Could you do me a favor? And promise to not let down on it?" she asked him quickly.

Gohan frowned as he folded his arms. "Well... I'm not so sure if I want to-"

She batted her eyes for him and held her hands up to her chest. "Please?" Gohan gave a pained look as he tried to turn his face away from her. He needed to say "No" but he just couldn't bring himself to it. So he did the only thing he could at the moment. "Fine..."

Videl jumped up and down squealing cheerfully as she rapped her arms around his neck and hung from him there. She looked up to his eyes, and her smile became evil once more. She did also notice the blight blush on Gohan's face.

Gohan needed to know what was going on in that devious little mind of hers... and he was kind of sure of what she was going to make him do... "W-what is it that you wanted me to do?"

She gave a smile as she laid her head on his muscled chest. Gohan felt like he was going to burn up. His face was also a dark red. "I want you to put on a mask on also!"

All color drained from Gohan's face. "No."

"But you said that you would do what ever I asked... If it makes you feel better... me and Erasa are going to be putting one on also..."

"But you have all right to! You both are GIRLS!" exclaimed Gohan as he looked down at her. Videl gave a smile as her head remained on his chest. She didn't want to admit it... but she liked it. She would have bet Gohan also liked the way in which she was literally hanging off of him.

Videl then turned her head up and frowned. "So? It's not like the whole senior class is watching!"

"But there's also my brother and his evil scheming friend! I know they both have cameras around the room and will use the pictures as blackmail!" exclaimed the saiyan teen.

Videl frowned, "They can't be THAT smart."

"HEY!" exclaimed Trunks as he crossed his arms with a growl.

The black haired female turned back to Gohan and laid her head back on his chest. "Well... if they do threaten you with blackmail, then you could torture them some how and some way... and take all evidence back. Or you could just deny it. Computer technology could make anything seem real! Even if you change up pictures slightly to look like the person's doing something else."

Gohan gave a nod. "That's... true..."

"Yep! But if they do take pictures of us, then we could tie them up... and me and Videl could make them up!" suggested Erasa as she pulled out a medium sized bag.

"You gave your word Gohan. You HAVE to keep it!" stated the teen as she looked into his eyes. The hybrid saiyan gave a gulp as he looked to Vegeta. He seemed to be biting his lip, and tears were coming down his eyes. His face was very red. The saiyan prince was trying his hardest to keep a strait face.

Gohan glared at Vegeta. "Shut up."

§±§±§

There were many laughs as the teens looked at each other in the mirror. They all looked RIDICULOUS! All had the bright green masks covering their face, and had some kind of hair tie to hold the hair back. The kids took pictures, MANY pictures, and in result, the kids were also forced into gunky masks of DOOM! Well... that's what the kids called them.

"I am so out of character..." stated Videl as she leaned back in one of the chairs for a moment. She needed to get some rest. It was almost Eleven at night.

"You're out of character?" asked Gohan as he walked up to the teen, trying not to touch his face. "Look at me! If any of the guys at school saw me now, they'd think I was queer!"

Videl shrugged as she opened and eye. "Well... this is most likely going to be staying in the house. But it does make me wonder if Vegeta wants to join in with the fun..." She gave a smirk as she looked to the male before her. "What do you think?"

Gohan looked towards the saiyan prince who was meditating quietly. A smirk graced the hybrid saiyan's lips. "I think it could be arranged..."

Vegeta was sitting on the couch... minding his own business. He heard Videl mutter something about how they all were out of character. The teen boys were REALLY out of character, but Gohan was an exception. Vegeta knew that love could make you do weird things, and in his case, that a normal saiyan male would NEVER do, that is unless he was very close to claiming a mate.

The prince was glad that he was away from the crazy teens as they participated in this. He felt some sympathy that Gohan was tricked into it... Sharpener was not an exception. And the chibi boys bless their souls. They didn't EVEN stand a chance against Gohan! And Vegeta was the only one left. That was... till a sneak attack was made.

Vegeta snapped his eyes open and growled when he noticed Gohan restrain him from behind. The saiyan prince growled.

"GET OFF ME DAMN IT!" he shouted as he began to snarl. And hoping to get the upper advantage, he powered up to super. Gohan did the same and his hold was kept. "NOW ERASA! VIDEL!" Both girls walked up with the green goop on their fingers ready to be placed on the saiyan's face. Vegeta shrieked, his teal eyes flashing angrily.

"How dare you attempt this mockery to the Prince of All Saiyans?!" shouted Vegeta as his golden aurora brightened tremendously.

Sharpener had decided to walk into the room at that time, and he stopped in mid-step. His jaw dropped. "The Golden Warriors!" he exclaimed pointing to Gohan and Vegeta. Videl and Erasa, who attempted to put on the mask looked back to the jock.

"You didn't know?" asked Videl sarcastically. The blonde male shook his head as he looked to the two warriors.

Erasa gave a 'oh yeah...' comment. "Remember! He was asleep when Vegeta blew Gohan's shirt off! Well... I think that's when he transformed..." stated the blonde thinking about it for a moment. Well... she needed to find an excuse to hide the fact that she was snooping in the photo album, yet again.

Videl shrugged. "You missed MUCH while you had the snooze button on, Sharpener. The advice I could give you at the moment, is expect the unexpected."

Erasa gave a giggle as Vegeta screeched, then spazzed. She was finally able to get a small dot of the mask on the prince's face. "Come on Videl!" she exclaimed as she began to rub the goop all over his face. Videl did so, and she helped her friend complete this job they tried to complete for the past five minutes.

And they were finished, but Gohan continued to restrain the saiyan prince. "Get the camera! Take pictures!" And without a second thought, the girls ran around the room to grab one of the many cameras.

Vegeta roared in anger as he tried to get out of Gohan's hold. "How DARE you brat! You've defiled the great name of the prince of all saiyans!" After a few flashes and clicks from the cameras, Videl and Erasa placed them in their pockets and smiled as Gohan let Vegeta go. About to pounce on the girls, Vegeta was stopped when the front door was being opened. He didn't want to be caught this crap on his face. So he ran out to the closest bathroom.

The teens turned their heads and noticed Goku coming back in the room with smiles. He had more packages of 'Pocky' in his arms. But they were dropped when Goku noticed all the teens.

The adult male looked to all the teens, and noticed their green faces. He then screamed. "NOOOOO!!!!!" he exclaimed. "THEY'RE ZOMBIESSSSS!!!!" He then ran out of the room... but seemed to miss the door. So instead, he ran into one of the cement walls. That cause for him to be knocked into an unconscious state as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Gohan ran to his dad, and rubbed the back of his head as he looked to the unconscious saiyan. He frowned. "I guess I should have been expecting this..."

§±§±§±§±§

Please Review.


	13. Part 1 Ghost Stories Part 1

Hope this chapter is enjoyable.

§±§±§±§

Chapter 12 – Ghost Stories - Part 1

§±§±§±§

Only about fifteen minutes has passed when Goku arrived with his boxes of Pocky, and when he crashed into the wall falling over. Gohan began to rub the back of his neck as he looked down to his father, who had swirl eyes. Furthermore, Gohan didn't really want to be seen with that 'mask' on. He had a gut feeling his dad would have a heart attack if he saw him in this state once more.

And, as I stated before, it was fifteen minutes later. Goku finally opened one eye, and looked around. The first one he noticed was his chibi son, Goten, staring at him in the face.

Goku's eyes widened as he sat up abruptly and examined his son's face. It wasn't green! But what if it was a trick?! What if the people WERE zombies?! He reached out, and touched his son's smooth cheek. His son's skin was warm.

Goten blinked as he poked his dad in the nose. "What are you doing papa?" asked the chibi in his cute chibi voice. It made everyone around, especially Goku's heart melt. Well... all but Trunks and Vegeta.

Gohan walked up to his dad, the mask off of his face, and smiled. "Well... I'm glad to see your up!" Goku gave a smile as he nodded to his eldest son.

"It was the weirdest thing Gohan!" exclaimed the saiyan as he stood up. "I could have sworn that my chibi me, you, and your friends were all zombies! All of your faces were a strange green color! Isn't that thought bizarre?" he asked with a grin.

A sweatdrop fell from all of the people around. "Um... sure dad," stated Gohan back with a huge sweatdrop on the side of his forehead.

Videl gave a yawn as she leaned back in the couch. "Gosh... what time is it?" she asked looking around the room for a wall clock.

Erasa turned her wrist to look at her wristwatch, "One more hour to midnight." The blonde also gave a yawn as she leaned her head on Sharpener's shoulder. She couldn't help but giggle when she noticed the human male's braided hair. The blonde male couldn't get them out... so he would either have to cut his hair off... or wait a while till the braids fell out on their own.

The sound of heavy rain came once more onto the small home.

Vegeta looked up to the ceiling, and frowned. And something just dawned on him. He would be stuck, here, with four hormone driven teens... well... for the most part. He'd also be stuck with two evil chibi's who _LOVED _to play a prank on any person with in a one-mile radius, and last but not least, there was the naïve saiyan. Vegeta would have had more respect to the other man if he acted more saiyan like, but he didn't. So, Vegeta just thought of the younger full-blooded saiyan as a moron. He growled as he crossed his arms. The fates were against him, and he knew that many warriors who he killed... or that were killed by him were laughing their ass off at him in hell. "I am going to go insane by the end of my stay here..." muttered the prince as he closed his eyes. Although he would rather be in his gravity room training, he couldn't help but be glad that he was stuck in this small home. His life had just become a bit more interesting.

"Eleven Pm?" asked Videl as she gave another yawn. Her friend gave a nod as she closed her eyes. The black haired female nodded as she looked to Gohan for the moment. "I'll be back shortly..." Gohan, about to respond to Videl's statement blinked. She was already gone from sight.

Gohan noticed Sharpener wrap an arm around Erasa while a small smile graced the blonde males face. The young adult too broke out into a grin as he noticed the couple snuggling closer into the embrace. Maybe the two were a match.

"Gohan! Could you come up here for a moment!" shouted Videl's voice from the upper levels of the small cozy home. With out word or a sigh, Gohan sauntered over to the stairs aware of everyone's gaze on him.

He had to admit that it was slightly unnerving.

Vegeta gave a smirk as he watched the saiyan teen almost RUN out of the room. He could sense the teen's nervousness easily. He looked to Goku, as the father of the teen smirked when he watched his son leave the room. The black, spiky haired saiyan looked over to the prince, and the two exchanged a smirk.

A hybrid saiyan, and a female, _ALONE_, could only mean one thing...

§±§

"GRAND CHILDREN!" exclaimed Chichi as her eyes sparkled.

Bulma stared at her friend strangely at the outburst. For one, it had scared her half to death. The newly spilled, hot coffee stain on her expensive white housedress backed up her fright from just seconds before. She glared at Chichi. She was wet... and the still hot liquid was burning her flesh. Why didn't she jump up and scream as most women would have done? She didn't want the liquid to get on her new white rug or her new white leather furniture. Someone that was as rich as Bulma would just use the thought process 'Buy A New Set'. She couldn't exactly do this. All of the materials were from other planets, which her husband had thoughtfully brought in from a recent space trip, so they were clearly unique.

Bulma just stared at Chichi even more strangely as Chichi's eyes almost blinded the other lady from the sparkles. "Um... Chichi?"

The younger woman looked down to her blue haired friend. "Why did you randomly exclaim 'Grandchildren'?"

Obviously, it was the question of the day. Du nu nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Chichi raised a balled fist into the air with a victorious smile on her face. "I just KNOW Gohan's going to be choosing his future bride today! And I'll have little children running around!" Her smile softened as she brought her hands to her chest and clamped them together. "Oh! I could just imagine it now!" she sighed all dreamy like.

Bulma gave a sigh as she rubbed her temples. 'Chichi and her obsession with her son's love life...' All Chichi seemed to want was his children to spoil. Go figure.

§±§

Gohan was currently in the hallway. He reached the door to his room, and the light was on. Videl must have been in the room. Heat came to his cheeks as his mind began to bring him to a certain conclusion. Videl might be in there... undressed. Gohan just knew his cheeks were in a bright red blush, so he needed to make sure that he didn't walk in on her at an inappropriate state. The teenaged saiyan knocked on the slightly ajar door, "Videl?"

"Come in!" she stated from the room.

Okay... so maybe she just wanted to ask him a question, like where the bathhouse was... He could feel his face cooling down as he opened the door.

His eyes widened, and the blush came back even brighter.

She had on no shirt or her pants. Videl was only clad in her underwear and a sports bra. He was trying to desperately to turn his head away from her, but his eyes remained glued as she kneeled down to her duffle bag. It must have been in one of her many capsules that she brought along.

The black haired female looked up to her friend, and smiled as stood up stretching her lean muscled arms. "Gohan, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed some of your clothes to sleep in, would you?" she asked him as she went back to her bag and searched around in it once more. "It seems as if I forgot my own PJ's."

Gohan noticed her gaze up at him once more, and he immediately choked on his words as he tried to answer. His reply sounded close to, "_Gehayhahf q chnmomj jndjno m xzopj hlkam cmoqjm..._"

Videl gave a small giggle as she zipped her bag up, and stood up once more giving Gohan a view he might have only thought he would see in his dreams. His face became even redder. She smiled as she turned around. "Thanks!" she replied as she walked to his closet and rummaged thru some of his baggy clothing.

Gohan swallowed hard as he forced his face away from her figure and turned to leave the room. And the last words that he muttered before he left the room to Videl was, "Y-your W-we-welcome."

One could have sworn that he ran all the way down to where his family and friends were.

And when he noticed them, he kept his head low. He could feel all their stares on him. His face felt like a volcano ready to explode because of all the blood that rushed to it.

Erasa and Sharpener studied the teen's face for a moment more before they recognized the look in his face. The two teens looked at each other before turning back to the hybrid saiyan.

"You walked in on Videl with only a bra on, right?" asked Erasa bluntly.

Gohan lowered his face. He could feel every part of his body burn from embarrassment when Erasa stated that.

Erasa gave a nod at the reaction she got. "Thought so," she muttered. The blonde female shook her head as he folded her arms, "That girl needs to get a bit of modesty. You could probably walk in on her naked and she wouldn't care!"

Gohan almost fell over. That explanation didn't help the teen get over what he saw moments before. It worsened them... if that's even a word to be used in this issue.

"Gohan," called out the blonde male as he leaned back in the sofa. The saiyan looked to his friend with a bright red face. Sharpener began to laugh. "You must not know Videl that well! You should have been expecting something like that from her."

Erasa nodded as she leaned on her new boyfriend's shoulder. "Yeah. She's more of a tomboy... if you haven't realized it yet."

Gohan gave a small nod when he felt Videl's ki coming into the room.

Let me make a note about something. The electricity is out. The thunderstorm had taken out all power from the home; so weak balls of energy were placed around the room that everyone could see with a soft glow covering most of the room.

Gohan's blush returned full force as she sat right beside him, and Videl placed her head on his muscular shoulder. She had to admit that it made a comfortable pillow.

The hybrid saiyan noticed her wearing his training clothing. The baggy green pants, and one of his white undershirts. He was THIS close to let his saiyan instincts take over, but he seemed to forget all when Erasa asked the simple question, "Could we tell ghost stories?"

This phase seemed to brighten up the spirit of the saiyan prince. And Gohan, the only one to notice the saiyan's interest in telling stories, was aware of the fact that he could tell tales of his own life, and no one would know other wise. Well, all but he that is. His friends didn't know that he was alien; at least Gohan didn't think they did.

"Ohhhh! Great idea Erasa!" exclaimed Videl with a grin on her face. She unconsciously snuggled closer to Gohan. The hybrid saiyan didn't notice a thing.

Vegeta leaned forward in his seat and smirked. "I'll be first."

Goku looked to the other full-blooded saiyan shock written all over his face. "Vegeta? Wanting to participate in human activities?!" he asked in a surprised tone making a huge reaction to it all.

The prince glared at the taller saiyan, "For your information, I could actually SCARE these pansies out of their clothes! And you know that I _**LIVE **_to scare young, puny humans." He turned back to the teens, and chibi's who stared at the cynical look Vegeta began to give them. They were somewhat doubtful for suggesting 'Ghost stories'.

Vegeta sat forward creating a small glow with his palm and placed the lighted ki energy under his chin to give him the 'spooky' look as he grinned evilly.

"It was about fifteen years ago, when the four of you hormone driven-teens were just children, maybe weak infants." The prince looked to the two young chibi's, "You two... didn't exist at the time." Goku gave a scream as he gripped a pillow tightly.

"**NO**!!!! Not the **KIDS**!!! **ANYTHING BUT THE KIDS**!!!!" shouted the older man as he became hysterical.

Vegeta began to twitch ever so slightly as he glared at the older saiyan. "Kakarot, come here." Goku paused as he looked to the saiyan, and he got a punch in the face from the saiyan prince. Vegeta nodded as he went back to his story. "Now... as I was saying before I was _RUDELY INTERRUPTED_." He dusted himself off for a moment before he brought the light up to his chin once more.

"One stormy night, a young man, about your age," stated the prince as he motioned to the teens, "Was wondering around at night. It was a dangerous area, and the only thing he had to defend himself was his fighting skill, and weak energy which could have kill a normal human at full power." Vegeta became all shifty eyed as he looked to everyone around. All were watching and listening attentively. Vegeta's smirk grew.

"What the young man didn't know was there were something lurking the corner awaiting for him to walk into the creatures trap. The creature hadn't eaten for days, and it was willing to eat anything of meat and fresh blood."

And to add to the story telling, a bright lightning bolt flashed in the sky.

"As the saiyan continued to walk, he couldn't help but feel a shiver crawling down his back-"

"Saiyan?" interrupted Videl as she raised an eyebrow. "What's a saiyan?"

Goten smiled as he turned to the black haired female. "I know! I know!" exclaimed the chibi. The young Goku look-alike placed a finger on his cheek and went into a thoughtful mode. "A saiyan is... a POWERFUL warrior! They turn all gold when they get mad or when they want to protect someone!"

"Yeah!" interjected Trunks as he smiled, "And a saiyan warrior is usually ruthless. They kill everything in their path even if it's the smallest of things! And... and... Our dad's are the only full blooded saiyans left!" exclaimed Trunks in a cheerful-like manner.

Erasa, Sharpener, and Videl sat there raising an eyebrow. They looked to each other, then they laughed. Erasa patted both boys on the head.

"Come on now! That must be the biggest story I have ever heard from the both of you!" stated the blonde female as she gave a small giggle.

Videl nodded too. "I agree with Erasa. If there were any of these 'sayeens' then I think we would all be dead right now," she elbowed Gohan in the ribs lightly. "Am I right Gohan?" she asked him looking up.

Her brow furrowed when she noticed him sitting there, to what looked like as pale as a white sheet. She poked Gohan on the side, and he fell over in his seat. She blinked.

Trunks gave a small frown. "Saiyans are alive and well! I, Goten, and Gohan are half saiyans and our dad's are the ones of full blood," stated the young boy arrogantly. "How do you think we can turn into Super Saiyans?"

"Super...? Saiyans?" asked Sharpener.

Goten gave a nod. "Yep! But I think people call the transformation the 'Gold Fighter' or something like that..." stated the young black haired boy unsurely.

Vegeta was twitching in his own corner as he sat there.

Goku blinked. He wasn't quite sure why these people called a Super Saiyan the 'Gold Warrior'. Didn't they know who they were due to the Cell Games?

Gohan began to twitch also, but because of all this information spilling out while his friends were here. He worked hard to try and keep his secrets away from them, and his friends were learning all of them in an afternoon/evening. Now he was going to have to do much explaining... The hybrid saiyan wasn't looking forward to it.

The three humans just sat there.

The moment became tense.

That was... till Erasa began to giggle, "Well, I don't see why we SHOULDN'T believe you. I mean anything could be possible! Heck, for all we know, Gohan could be a prince!"

Goku paused for a moment, "I think he is one. His mom's a princess... and Chichi's dad is the Ox King..."

Gohan slammed his head on the hard floor as he fell from the couch, and the surface cracked.

Vegeta shook his head in pity. "ANYWAYS. Going back to my story," stated the prince as he brought the glowing ki energy to his face once more.

§±§±§±§±§

I've left a note on my 'Information about Author' page just to give a heads up on what's going on in my life. (And about the fics too.)

Please Review, and send suggestions too! They're greatly appreciated!

-Takuma


	14. Part 1 Ghost Stories Part 2

Okay... I realized just how out of it I was when I sent the last chapter last night. And, yes, for the reviewer who stated in a PS that Videl knew that Gohan was half-saiyan... I think I did put that down in a pervious chapter. But I don't think Erasa or Sharpener has that information yet... maybe Erasa... but not Sharpener. I know that he was asleep for half of the story and missed much that had happened... Anyways... to be honest, I'm still very tired and I don't want to go back to read the previous chapters I have out. I might redo the chapters later in the future when I have time, don't know just yet. But I felt that I should put this chapter out for the loyal readers! Thank you for being so patient! Oh yeah... and one more thing. I have thought up of a sequel for the fic. I'm thinking that there might be only about five more chapters' tops. Then I'd go to the sequel... Of course, if you have read any of my fics sequels, you'd know the title was somewhat similar to the original title. So, that's something to look forward too. :D

§±§±§

Ghost Stories – Part 2

§±§±§

Holding the light up to his face, Vegeta's cynical smirk made the others around watching him get the chills. The females involuntarily shivered as they scooted in closer to the males that they were sitting close to.

"As the lone saiyan walked thru the darkened night, his senses began to storm up. He could feel something close by, something... watching and stalking him."

Vegeta looked up at everyone once more, and his smirk widened. Everyone listening has eyes as wide as saucers. Now it was time for the kill. Vegeta stood up, with the ball of light at his face, and paced around the room.

"The young saiyan powered up so the area was lit up. It might not have been a smart thing to do on his part. He was, after all, on a foreign planet with strange creatures. Some had proven to be very, very powerful. But then suddenly...!"

CRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCHHHHHHH

The girls screamed loudly as they clung to the guys. Sharpener clung onto Erasa as Gohan was gripped on by Videl. Gohan also gave a squeak as he tried to shield his ears from the loud noise.

Then the laughter of Vegeta rang thru the home as he crushed the ball of light in his hand. The prince's smirk returned on his face as he paced back to his spot. He was still laughing.

The teens blinked as they looked up to him, then the four frowned.

Vegeta's laughter continued to echo in the living room.

Goku gave a nervous chuckle as he looked to the laughing prince. "Wow... I didn't know you could time a story THAT perfect to when the thunder crashes!"

Vegeta's laughter died down, but was replaced with the infamous smirk. "Of course I know these things," bragged the prince as he leaned back in his chair coolly. "I have, after all, been to almost every corner of this gigantic universe, and I know most of its secrets."

The young boys gasped in awe, and the teens either, A. believed him because he was a scary, strong man... or B. They didn't fall for Vegeta's speech that basically said he was 'High and Mighty'.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was trying to hold back laughter. Sure, he just told a flat out lie, but he was known for deceiving... And to tell you the truth, Vegeta was THIS close to wincing from the thunder when it rumbled a while back. But this time he was able to play it off...

Maybe next time he wouldn't be so lucky...

After glaring at Vegeta in a time span of 28.14 seconds... Videl turned to Goku and gave him her brightest smile.

"Um... Goku?" asked Videl as the male turned to her. The tall saiyan smiled back to her and he nodded.

"Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, "Oh! Nothing at all!" she stated with a sweatdrop falling from the side of her head and while placing a hand behind her head.

If she only realized where she picked up THIS new habit...

Videl looked back up to Goku with a serious look in her eye. It slightly unnerved Goku since her smile faded to a thin line. "So..." started the female warrior, "You're the last Martial Arts Champion other than my father?"

Goku paused as he placed a finger to his chin.

"Well... I guess so..." muttered the saiyan as he too placed a hand behind his head. "I received the champion title before Gohan was born-"

"Of course you would have Kakarot," commented Vegeta smartly. "You're a saiyan. Anyone who fights against a saiyan will have the guarantee that they would get greatly injured. Death is also on that list," stated Vegeta as an after thought.

Goku gave a nervous bit of laughter. "Well... I wish that were true when I was twelve," added the father of Gohan, "I was beaten in a tie breaker in the first Martial Arts tournament... what was that old guy's name?"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Hm..." the saiyan gave his famous grin to the teens. "I guess I forgot! But I know it'll come..."

Meanwhile... the teens were just sitting there... with HUGE sweatdrops. Well... Gohan was... Videl, Sharpener and Erasa's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Y-you were at the first ever Martial Arts Tournament?!" exclaimed Videl blinking rapidly.

Goku nodded. "Yep! My friends, Yamcha and Krillin, as well as I were in the first tournament! Yamcha was almost convinced that Master Roshi was the old man I fought... his name was..."

"Jackie Chun?" asked Erasa.

All turned to her, and raised an eyebrow.

Videl poked her friend in the arm. "How did you know that?"

Erasa shrugged. "Internet?"

Goku tilted his head to the side, "W-what's an... Internet?"

Gohan slapped his forehead.

Goten and Trunks snuck out of the room.

Vegeta began to fall asleep.

Videl looked around the room. She could have sworn that it had gotten much quieter... She was snuggled into Gohan's embarace... she didn't know how she got there... but she liked the way in which he held onto her gently... yet securely. So wanting to break the silence... she decided to state something... very random...

She looked up to Gohan with a smile. He looked down at her and smiles back. "Do you want me to get you something?" he asked her.

She shrugged as she leaned her head on his chest. "I want a baby."

All could have sworn that breaks were screeching as they all froze at Videl's statement.

She looked around and noticed the petrified looks she was getting from her friends, and from the saiyans. But the shocked expression on Vegeta's face soon turned into a WIDE smirk. It was the same with Goku's dad as he began to laugh cheerfully.

"Well! I guess we should leave you two alone!" exclaimed Goku as he stood up and began to walk to the kitchen... well, not before grabbing Erasa and Sharpener's arms and dragging them along. And Vegeta... well... um... he also walked into the kitchen, but that smirk remained. Yeah... it remained...

Videl shook her head as she noticed the two were left alone. Sure, the statement wasn't exactly true at this moment. For all she knew, she could have stated something like she wasn't really a woman... but that would have scared everyone away in the home...

She turned her attention to the male she sat beside, and a huge sweatdrop fell from the side of her head. She couldn't quite decide if Gohan was scared... or just mortified at the moment.

Shifting her position, she began to wave her hand before the saiyan's eyes hoping she could get some response. She blinked when she didn't.

"Gohan?"

Nothing.

"Gooooohan."

Still nothing.

"GOOOOHAAA-"and a shriek followed as she was rolled over onto the ground with Gohan pinning her to the floor.

She blinked as she looked up at him, the sweatdrop at the side of her head growing bigger.

"G-Gohan?" she asked nervously as she tried to push him off.

The glint in his eyes made her very, VERY nervous.

"Um... Goku is eating all the food...?"

She heard a gasp from the man, who was pinning her down, and then he disappeared. Videl's racing heart calmed down, and she sighed in relief as she laid her head back on the ground. Just lying there she didn't want to get up... but she knew she had to.

"I'm going to have to start sleeping with one eye open..." she muttered. But that was the last thought she had just before she dozed off to sleep.

§±§±§±§±§

That... was very hard to write... well... the first part... So... Please review! I love to hear your comments and suggestions about the fic! And I might use a few for future chapters.

I think I'll also take this time to advertise for two things. One- I have this fic out (some might have seen it) I changed the title to 'Hidden Prince'. It's a story about Trunks, AU. I know of three people who are reading it... and all their comments are positive, but I really hope there are more people who would comment about how the story is going. Usually if I don't have a certain number of reviewers reviewing for one of my fics, then I'll just stop it. It depresses me that people don't care to take the time to write a message about how my stories are going; to me it just seems that no one cares. But to the ones who do leave a message or two, it is GREATLY appreciated! To the one's who review, you don't realize how much better my day becomes when I read your comments about a story I took time on. It really inspires me to go on with the next chapter even if I have a huge case of writers block...

Okay... enough of point one... For point Two- I have an account at under the nickname Takuma. I'm starting to post my own fan art there. So... I might add a new pic here and there when I can...

-Takuma

Thanks for taking the time to read my ramblings and comments.


	15. Part1 Dino Meat, Fish, and Berries Oh My

Marshmellow13Dragon: Yes! I finally updated! And I updated AGAIN! It's almost impossible to get out a writer's block... --; Anyways, I hope you really enjoy this next chapter!

SilverRainbow223: In heaven, eh? I'm very glad that you enjoy this story so much! And thank you for the words of encouragement! ::hugs:: You are soooooo sweet!

Ragin' white tiger: LMAO! Videl's statement was actually something that came to me as I was typing... As for there being truth in the statement... well... I am aware that she did want to say something really random... but it could be for you to decide. ;)

Onnimo: I've updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover: Heh... I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

animeprincess1452: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope this update was quick enough!

Silvain: I'm glad you like my story! Hope you like this next chapter too!

Fwee: Thanks for the complement about the story! I think you are right about Gohan and his saiyan side. I think more of his saiyan side will show in this chapter also... for grins and giggles that is. ;)

Limelie: Thanks for the complement about the fic! :D

Now... on to the story! Du... nu... NUUUUUUUUUUUUU

§±§±§±§

Chapter 14: Dino Meat, Fish, and Berries... Oh My!

§±§±§±§

Videl gave a small groan as she shifted in her sleep. She gave a small smile when she gripped the soft and warm blankets in her arms. She even nuzzled face into the soft pillow that she laid her head on. She gave a contented sigh. It even smelled like... him.

She also enjoyed the warmth that she felt behind her. Videl just loved having tons of pillows on a bed... She remained still for some time, yet she was aware that it was morning... She was just too lazy too get up. It was just too... too... Videl mentally snapped her fingers as she tried to figure out the right word that she should use.

She gave a small smile as she shifted in the bed again to get more comfortable. "Cozy..." she muttered as she snuggled in the pillows.

But they weren't warm pillows as she thought.

She used her hand to feel the 'pillow'. It was warm. That was for sure.

Her eyes shot open as she saw what her hands were touching.

Bare skin.

Videl's face became the color of cherries.

Her hand was on Gohan's muscular chest.

'Shit.'

Videl looked up to Gohan's eyes, and mentally sent her thanks to Dende. He was still asleep. But a thought entered her mind. What if Gohan was really awake... was pretending to sleep...?

The female noticed the gentle rising and falling of the male's chest. The hybrid saiyan was asleep.

'Yes!'

Videl gently lifted the warm covers from herself as she began to scoot to the edge of the bed. But to her luck, Gohan felt the warmth leaving, and he unconsciously grabbed her waist with his muscled arm.

Videl had to hold in a small squeak as she looked down and noticed the arm wrapping around her waist. Videl bit her lip as she closed her eyes. Gohan was pulling her back in towards him.

'No!'

She couldn't help but blush when he began to nuzzle her neck. She looked up to the ceiling and glared.

'You are going to DIE Dende!'

Videl looked to the arm. As gently as she could, she tried to pry off his hands from around her waist. But it wouldn't budge.

Videl frowned.

'Okay... that was completely... useless... I guess next it plan two...' she mentally thought.

She got both of her hands and began to push Gohan's arm away. As soon as the arm was off of her body, she smirked.

'Hah! It worked!'

The arm immediately came back to encircle Videl's waist once more, and he brought her closer to him this time.

'... Shit.'

So, now was time for plan three...

Videl gave a sigh as she leaned back in the muscular chest. The female was just going to wait till Gohan awoke.

'Great...' she sarcastically thought as she turned her gaze to a window. It was surprising still dark outside. The clouds were still high in the sky, and the rain was pouring down gently. It was... soothing.

She mentally shook her head. 'What would papa say if he knew I had slept over at a guy's house? ... In a guy's bed... with HIM in the same bed as I?' Videl paused before her face became a bright red. 'That... didn't come out right...'

She heard a chuckle from behind and that caused Videl to stiffen as a board.

'I never knew you thought things like that, Videl,' said Gohan in the mental bond the two shared.

Videl just closed her eyes and gave a loud exaggerated sigh.

'You... are impossible.'

The back haired female turned around to face Gohan, and she stared into his black shining eyes.

'How is it... that you are finally letting us see the other side of you?'

Gohan raised an eyebrow up as he gazed back into Videl's. In reply he just shrugged.

'Family and family friends tend to do that to a person,' he replied back mentally as he closed his eyes.

Videl blinked as she poked Gohan in the forehead. The hybrid saiyan scrunched up his face before opening one eye.

'What did you do that for?'

Videl shrugged as she began to scoot back to the edge of the bed once more. And, yet again, she was stopped when Gohan's arm tightened around her waist. She was once again brought back up to his chest. Along with the bright blush she had on her face, she frowned.

'Gohan!'

She heard the male's chuckle.

'Let. Me. Go.'

He nuzzled her neck. 'No.'

Videl felt shivers down her spine. She was aware that it wasn't cold... Her eyes widened in realization.

She just understood that she really, REALLY liked Gohan!

'Shit.'

'That's the third time I've heard you say that word...' said Gohan sleepily in the bond.

Videl rolled her eyes as she too remained in her position in the bed. The last thing she so happened to notice before sleep over came her was the clock.

The hands on the clock pointed to the time. It was 5:26 in the morning.

§±§±§

Goku walked back into the home whistling a cheerful tune. He currently had a basket of freshly picked blueberries and raspberries, and a few dozen fish in another basket, which was slightly larger, being carried by his other arm. Vegeta was walking beside Goku with a freshly killed dinosaur in his hand. He dragged the animal in by it's reptilian like tail. While Goku carried all this food, he had a HUGE grin plastered on his face. Vegeta just tried to keep his attention elsewhere.

Walking in the kitchen door, the two men brought in all the fresh food.

"Say, Vegeta," started Goku as he brought some of the berries to the sink. "Where do you think Gohan took Videl last night? I saw him pick her up from the floor... She was dead asleep."

Vegeta snorted as he used his ki energy to slice up the fresh dino meat. "You are completely dense, Kakarot." As Vegeta continued to slice up the meat he began to toss them in a frying pan. Goku raised an eyebrow.

"You... can cook?" asked the younger full-blooded saiyan as he began to rinse out some of the berries.

Vegeta paused before he turned his head to Goku slowly glaring. "Are you doubting my culinary skills?!"

Goku nodded. "Unless you were taught how to cook by a five-star chef, then yes, I do doubt your cooking skills."

Vegeta snorted as he turned the gas on for the burner and used his ki energy to create a fire. "Sure, I've never tried to cook something like THIS before... but I've seen the humans do this so many times on TV..."

Goku continued to turn his attention to Vegeta. "You watch the cooking channel?" Goku was still unbelieving. The saiyan prince gave a small snort as he turned his head away from the taller saiyan.

"It comes in handy to know how to prepare food, especially when your wife tries to poison you after every meal that she makes..."

The door opened.

Goku laughed. "Then hats off to you Vegeta," stated the saiyan as he put the berries on a clean paper towel to dry off. "I bet you could make a more decent meal than Bulma could if she took cooking lessons from Chichi."

"This might sound completely crazy... but I have to agree with you," replied Vegeta as he went to cut up some more meat.

"Oh my goodness... They're actually getting along!"

Both men eyes' widened as they slowly but painfully turned their heads around. They came face to face with their wives.

Bulma gave a smirk as she held up a digital camera and snapped a quick picture. Both men just stood there like deer being caught in headlights. Bulma's smirk widened as she sat at a table.

Chichi walked up to her husband with a smile, and she hugged him tightly. "Oh Goku!!! I've missed you so much!!!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Goku returned the hug as he smiled.

"And I missed you too, Chichi," he stated sincerely.

Bulma couldn't help but look to her husband. "Why is it that you don't show your emotions like Goku?"

Vegeta snorted. "Emotions are for the weak- OW!!!"

Bulma smirked as she carried her frying pan with a new dent on it. The blue tress scientist enjoyed her new weapon!

Chichi released her husband and briefly looked around before turning to her husband once more. "Goku?"

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Where are the kids?" asked the black locked woman.

Goku shrugged, "I guess their all sleeping. Gohan's friends are still here due to the heavy rain." The younger saiyan looked out the window. "Vegeta and I were lucky enough to gather some food, even though it's still pouring out."

Chichi gave a nod as she began walking to the exit of the kitchen, and to the entrance to the living room. "I'll go and check on the kids then."

"I'll come too!" added Bulma as she jumped up from her seat. She quickly 'whacked' Goku up the side of the head with the pan before leaving the frying pan on the table.

Bulma ran a hand thru her hair with a small frown. "And that's for insulting my cooking skills!"

And as quickly and quietly the women came in the room, they left.

The two grown saiyans turned their heads as they watched the women leave, then looked to the evil frying pan. Both men created an energy ball before they shot it at the evil metal. But to the men's surprise, the energy bounced off of the pans surface and back to the saiyans.

Both gasped as they dodged their own blasts. The energy heading to Goku went through a wall and burning a hole thru some furniture. The energy heading towards Vegeta ended up hitting the pan filled with cooking meat.

The saiyan prince shrieked. "NOOOOO!"

All seemed to happen in slow motion when the energy hit the stove and seemed to devour the pan. And the energy didn't stop there. Oh no, it didn't. The ki ball shot thru the stove and it made a hole in the piping where the gas for the stove was being held.

"Damnit!!!!" shouted Vegeta as he began to back up from the stove.

§±§±§

Bulma and Chichi gave a small smile as began to open the door to Gohan's room. They checked in all the others. They found Goten and Trunks sleeping in Chichi's room and Sharpener and Erasa in a guest room. They both slept on separate beds on each side of the room.

Both women knew Gohan had one more friend over, and they had a good idea where she was...

As they carefully and quietly opened the door, the women smiled. And in the bed slept Videl and Gohan peacefully with his arm wrapped around her waist. They both seemed to be snug.

Bulma pulled up her camera and positioned it. "Oh! This is just priceless!" she whispered to Chichi as she hit the button to take the picture.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!

Both women shrieked as the house began to shake. The two loud noises abruptly woke the two teens from their slumber.

"What the... MOM! Bulma!" exclaimed Gohan in surprise as he jumped from the bed to the other side of the room. Videl looked to both women with wide eyes as she sat up from the warm bed. They were so busted...

Videl and Gohan looked to the ceiling. 'You're going to DIE Dende!' both shouted in their minds. But their thoughts were erupted when something filled the air.

"Is it just me... or does anyone else smell smoke?" asked Bulma looking into the air suspiciously.

§±§±§±§±§

Hah! Nother chapter out an in a one... two day time period! Haha! Just like in the summer... anyways, I am pretty sure the next chapter is the end to this part of the story. Yes. I have decided to make this story part one, and the 'sequel' the part two.

Please Review and send suggestions too! They're always welcome!

-Takuma


	16. Part 1 More Rain

Okay... just a brief note first... let me just say that this is more of the prologue to the next part of the story... that's why it's kind of short... but it will pick up in later chapters. I'm hoping that I can writer better chapters when I have some more days off from school. I know I will be having one this week. I've also been drained from school. It had come back full swing... and I'm emotionally unstable at this moment. I just hope I don't get into the soap opera mood... I really hope these next few chapters will bring out the true humor writer that I know is with in me... at least... I hope I do... oO;

More Rain

Ì±ì±Ì

Gohan was soaked. He just ran in from a portable classroom to the building to go to his locker. The rain had continued thru the weekend and to the weekday.

Just his luck.

Gohan walked over to his locker and began to decode his lock. But that was when he felt cold hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who."

Gohan gave a small smirk as he paused for a moment. He could easily tell it was Videl from her unique ki signature. He wasn't quite sure when he should tell her about that ability. Yet, she did try and disguise her voice by making it deeper... He thought it was cute.

"Good afternoon Videl," stated Gohan with a smile as he turned around.

He noticed her looked up at her with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"Nice guess Mr. Smarty Pants."

Gohan gave a small chuckle as he turned back to his locker and opened it. He began emptying his book bag. "I'm so glad it's lunch! I'm famished!" exclaimed the male. And to back up his sayings, his stomach began to growl.

Videl gave a small laugh as she leaned on the lockers waiting for her guy friend.

As the two stood there at the lockers for a moment or two, a group of girls walked by and looked at the two before walking off giggling.

The black haired female raised an eyebrow as she watched the girls walk by suspiciously. "Strange..." she muttered.

Gohan 'gently' closed his locker with capsule in hand that held his feast-like lunch. "Ready?" he asked her with the famous Son Grin. And his response was Videl giving a slight nod.

As the two passed by a few more people, a group of jocks this time, the guys looked to the two before laughing.

Gohan blinked as he turned to Videl, and vice versa. 'What was that about?' questioned the hybrid saiyan inwardly.

Videl shrugged, 'I was thinking the same thin-... wait...'

Videl paused as she noticed two young kids further in the halls handing out square pieces of paper. "Doesn't that look like your brother and his friend?" asked the female looking up to her new boyfriend.

Gohan squinted his eyes before they widened to the size of saucers. "That IS them!" exclaimed the teen as he frowned.

And the two knew if the chibi's were in a place at a very suspicious time... they were up to something. And they knew it was very peculiar for the two kids to be at their High School...

With out a second thought, Gohan put his bag down on the floor before looking to Videl in the eye.

"I'll be right back."

And with that, the teen seemed to vanish.

Videl blinked as she looked around for any sign of her boyfriend. To her luck, she couldn't and she frowned but the shrieks of young boys caught her attention. She also seemed to feel a strong breeze pass by her.

She blinked as she looked around to the source, but frowned. "What just happen-? AHHHHH!" shrieked the black haired female as Gohan appeared before her.

Videl's reaction to the sudden appearance of someone before her was a smack in the face to the hybrid saiyan, and the force made him fall back into the ground.

"Ow...?"

Videl blinked as a sweatdrop fell from the side of her head. "Um... hi...?"

Gohan rubbed his nose for a few seconds before picking himself from the ground. But the teen stood there for a moment as he shoved his hand in his pocket. And out Gohan pulled, not just pieces of square paper but photos.

Videl blinked as she noticed the snapshots in Gohan's hand then she looked up to him.

"Um... Gohan; what are those?"

"A prank," muttered the saiyan as he handed her one of the pictures. He looked slightly... distressed. That word is being used very loosely.

Videl turned from her boyfriend's eyes and to the photo. Her eyes became as wide as saucers.

It was the picture of her, Erasa, Gohan, and Sharpener wearing the green facemask. All also had their hair tied back.

Videl's face became red with embarrassment. Then she turned to the hybrid saiyan. She seemed to have some malevolence look in her eye. Gohan almost visibly quivered as he continued to gaze at her.

"Could I kill your brother and his friend?" she asked him in a very innocent manner.

§±§±§

END OF PART 1

§±§±§±§±§

And there's the end of the first part. The next part does have to do with rain. I have it sort of planned out... but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. If I can get my schoolwork out of the way, then I'll be able to work on the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this ending to the first part.

Till next time!

-Takuma


	17. Part 2 Senior Trip

Part 2 – Senior Trip

> > > > > >

The bell rang, and the students quieted down as they sauntered back to their seats; class began.

The four teens known as Erasa, Gohan, Sharpener, and Videl sat in their normal seats as the teacher began to talk. Now... to a visitor of the school, or to a fellow teacher, the Trigonometry teacher would have said, "There will be a Test over the chapter on Wednesday"... To your average student in the class, all they would have heard was "Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

That was when the short attention span of the students ran loose and they began to send notes amongst each other instead of being good little kids.

Videl was one of the students who began to zone the teacher out. So, she pulled out her spiral notebook. Pulling out one of her favorite black pen she immediately began to scribble a few words. Then the words became paragraphs, and then a full page of notes.

It wasn't class notes.

Gohan turned his head to her, and raised an eyebrow as he noticed the female scribbling down things like mad. Then she smiled as she looked over the note and passed the notebook over to Gohan. He looked to Videl for a moment, and she looked back at him. Her eyes almost seemed pleading for him to read the note. And so he turned back in his seat and began to read the writing.

_'Gohan,_

_I don't think I can take any more of this torture!!!! The teacher is soooooooo boring! I'm soooooo bored. That's B-O-R-E-D! Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, BORED!!!!!!!!!! I'm almost stiff as a BOARD too!!!! ARRRGGHHH!!!! I am SOOOOO going to DIE!!!!_

_-Videl_

_(This was a note showing the insanity one student could obtain by participating in a class with a monotone Trigonometry teacher.)'_

Gohan blinked as he read the note over again. He pulled out his own pen and began to scribble a few more things before he handed the spiral back to its owner. Videl looked to the note, and blinked.

_'To the insane student,_

_You dare to zone out of these wonderful teachings of mathematics? I am appalled!_

_-The Saiyajin'_

Videl rolled her eyes as she began to scribble down her comments once again, and she handed the spiral back to Gohan.

_'Dear Gohan,_

_... Hypocrite._

_-The Female Crime Fighter'_

Gohan looked down at the note and burst out into laughter. Needless to say, every student turned around to Gohan; the saiyan's actions brought the teacher to curiosity as he looked up to the hybrid saiyan.

Gohan fell off of his seat in laughter

The teacher frowned as he looked to Gohan. The male continued to cackle. The teacher continued to stare at the laughing student... but then again... he really couldn't SEE Gohan. The saiyan was behind the desk rolling on the floor.

The only way to get the attention was to be evil. The teacher slammed his book shut and walked over to the chalkboard. Holding his hands out like a claw he painfully slid his nails over the blackboard.

"SSSSSSCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHHHH"

All students shrieked as they covered their ears. But the one who was affected the most by the evil sound was no other than Gohan. He immediately screamed out in pain as he held his ears.

The teacher's evil laughter was almost heard over the screams and groans of pain from the injured eardrums.

The adult gave a small cough just as the students began to quiet down.

All looked to him as he walked back to the front of the class.

"Now students. It seems that all are completely sidetracked from your work... and my lecture..."

Some whispers were heard in the background. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"But, I'll spare you of what you might consider torture..." the teacher coughed as he looked back up to the class. "As you all might know, you will all be going on your senior trip soon... as a matter of fact, it was planned for next week..."

Cheers were heard in the classroom, but they were stopped when the teacher pulled out his evil meter stick of DOOM and slapped it over his desk. That shut them all up.

"Now, it seemed that we weren't able to find enough chaperones for the trip... and the ones who signed up to come have become sick with very serious illnesses."

"And your point?" shouted a random student from the top row of the classroom.

The teacher looked up to the student with a glare. If looks could kill...

"Well... if we can't find enough adults to watch over you all, then this year's senior class will not have a senior trip," stated the teacher flatly.

One...

Two...

Three...

And all chaos occurred.

"WHAT THE #&$?!?!?!?!?!?!"

And that was basically the reaction from every student... well... that was till Videl had an idea... A very evil idea...

She turned her head towards Gohan and smiled a very... unnerving smile.

He looked down at her, and visibly quivered.

"Oh Gohan... Could I ask a favor of you?" she questioned him very sweetly.

The hybrid saiyan blinked, and gulped as he continued to stare at her in the eye. Gohan didn't like the tone of her voice; he didn't like the tone of her voice at all...

> > > > > >

And there is my chapter to part 2! The next chapter will be MUCH much better... Ah... I can just smell the brewing of chaos... (cackles evilly) Anyways... I have been working non-stop for school... and all this other crap... I still haven't completed some homework, but I felt that I should complete this chapter. Please send a note about how this story is going and for suggestions for future chapters. Thanks! So sleepy for now... I think I'll be going to bed... and get some much-needed sleep... Night.

-Takuma (The Busy One)


	18. Part 2 The Question

I LIVE!!!! But my homework is going to kill me... soon, that is if I don't study and stuff... (sulks in a corner).

The Question

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Videl looked to her guy friend as he walked beside her. They both were currently walking the few blocks down to Capsule Corp. The female looked to Gohan strangely.

"Why did you just burst out into laughter after I called you a hypocrite?" she asked him crossing her arms.

Gohan placed a hand on his chin as if in deep thought.

"I don't know..." Videl almost fell over as Gohan gave her the Son Grin. "I guess I wanted to disrupt class in some way. The teacher was really boring."

Videl snapped her head up to the saiyan blinking. Gohan looked back to her. "What?"

Videl's eyebrows became really, really high up (almost up to her hairline... and that is scary...) ANYWAYS...

"You... thought class was boring?" she asked him in disbelief.

He gave a quick nod. "Yep... I learned Trigonometry right after the Cell Games-"

"WHAT?!"

Gohan winced as he tilted his head to the side. "Careful! My hearing is sensitive!" Videl just frowned at him as the two continued to walk down the street, Capsule Corp just up ahead.

"So..." muttered Gohan as he began to scratch the back of his head, "Why did you want to see Bulma again?"

A guilty smile appeared on her face for a moment before she covered it up with a frown. "My jet is having problems..."

The saiyan gave a small 'Oh..." before they walked to the building in silence for the next few moments.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Trunks, currently playing 'destroy-the-city-made-of-blocks' game with Goten, paused when he heard the door. Goten also looked up before he grinned widely.

"It's GOHAN!"

That was all that needed to be stated before both kids zoomed to the front door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hm... I guess everyone is busy..." muttered the teen as he pulled out the keys to the building. And just as he opened the door, it slammed open and the teen fell over on the ground, hard.

Both children laughed as they began to jump all over the hybrid saiyan.

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! You're here! You're here! You're here!!!" they both exclaimed in unison as they grinned widely to the saiyan teen.

Gohan gave a small groan as he looked up to the two extremely hyper children. Videl just stood there with wide eyes. She then shook her head and began to rub her temples. "I won't ask..." She then looked down to the chibi of lavender locks of hair.

"Trunks?"

The child looked up and tilted his head to the side.

"Where is your mom? I need to ask her a question," stated Videl as if this were a secret message.

The chibi pointed to a different room in the home before stating, "She's in her lab fixing daddy's training equipment. But I'll get her!"

"Oh! I didn't know she was busy with something else... It's alright; I can just-"

But at that, he was gone. It looked as if he had completely vanished! Instead of just staring like a person never being introduced to the Briefs family, she just rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. Goten looked up to her with a huge grin.

"You came Videl! Videl! Videl!!!!" he exclaimed in his chibi likeness. It just made the female teen smile brightly as she knelt down to the Goku look-alike. This chibi was so adorable!

"I did come, Goten!" she stated back with the same enthusiasm.

He grinned even wider. "Does this mean you and my brother are going to get married? I would like for you to be my new sister!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Videl paused, then her face became a bright red. Gohan began to twitch as he gave his younger brother a murderous glare, and he also had a bright blush on his face. Videl took in a deep breath as she looked to the young one.

"Goten... you're brother and I are only friends-"

"But mommy says you two would be PERFECT for each other!" argued back Goten with a grin.

Videl just grinned as she stood up noticing Bulma being dragged to the front door. "Well... I guess we would have to wait and see what the future holds."

"Hi there Gohan and Videl!" exclaimed the scientist as she moved to the side. The two teens walked into the home. Videl, never having been to the home part of Capsule Corp, was in shock. This place was most defiantly bigger than her home!

Bulma smiled as she watched Videl's reaction to the home and she took a seat on a near by couch.

"My son says that you need some help," stated Bulma as she looked up to the female.

Videl paused before she nodded. Grabbing the jet capsule from her pocket, she pulled it out. "It has some problems with the motor... I don't know how to repair it." She then looked to the scientist, "Could you find the problem and fix it for me. I'll pay for any needed parts and for the labor-"

"No need," stated Bulma as she stood up, "I fix it for nothing."

Videl's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Briefs! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Bulma waved her hand up and down. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll enjoy fixing this since it doesn't have to do with my husband's training equipment. He ruins it all the time!"

Videl gave a nod as she looked up to Gohan. He looked back at her and shrugged.

"BROTHER!!!!"

Gohan turned around to face Goten.

"Gohan!!!! I want to fly!!!" exclaimed the chibi as he used his puppy eyes on his brother. Gohan gave a small sigh.

"I don't think I can right now Goten. I have a friend with me-"

Bulma shook her head as she crossed her arms. "Go on ahead and teach your brother, Gohan. Videl and I are going to be in the labs." The blue locked scientist smirked. "I seriously doubt that a monster would appear and attack us in my heavily guarded home."

"Well... I guess you're right..." muttered Gohan as he looked to his brother.

"Go on! We'll be fine," assured Bulma patting the hybrid's shoulder. And Gohan nodded.

"Okay..."

"YAY!" exclaimed Goten as he tackled his older brother. "I get to fly!!!! I get to flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!" And the chibi ran out of the room at lightning speeds. Trunks ran after screaming like a little girl... Don't ask why... and Gohan... well... he reluctantly left the room as he peaked back at Videl every so often before he completely left the room.

Videl gave a small sigh when she heard him walking down the hall. "Could I close the door?" she asked the scientist. And Bulma nodded as she eyed the teen strangely. After Videl ran to the doors, closed them, and came back to Bulma she smirked.

It was one of those Vegeta like smirks.

"I'm sorry for lying to you earlier about my plane... but I needed a believable story so Gohan would bring me to you," she stated in one breath.

Bulma blinked. "Okay..." She was, however, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't have a new and different project to work on.

"Well... I don't know if Gohan told you anything about the Senior Trip..." started Videl as she sat down on a chair.

Bulma shook her head. "Didn't hear a thing."

Videl nodded as she continued, "Well, it so happens that the chaperones which signed up to watch us became ill. We haven't been able to find replacements-"

"Wait, wait, wait," stated Bulma as she sat back down on the couch. "So, you are basically asking me to volunteer as a chaperone?"

Videl nodded, "And others that you know could help out. As much as I would hate to admit it, I think my father is going on this trip also to 'protect' us." The female slapped her forehead with her hand. "I just hope he doesn't embarrass me..."

Bulma giggled as she took her working gloves off of her hands. "Then count me in. "

Videl looked up to the lady, and grinned brightly. And before Videl knew it, she hugged the older woman catching Bulma off guard. But, nonetheless, Bulma hugged back. "Thank you."

Bulma laughed as she backed from the female. "No problem Videl. I also have a few friends who might be willing to watch the class to take the place of the ill parents."

Videl's grin grew wider. "Awesome!" But she slapped her mouth closed when she noticed Gohan and Trunks just meters away from the window as they floated in the sky. "But I need to make sure that Gohan doesn't find out."

Bulma nodded as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a business card. She turned it over and pulled out a pen from her pocket. Jotting down a few numbers, she put the pen back in its place before she handed the teen the card.

"My cell phone number is on the back of the card. My home phone and work numbers are on the front in case you need to reach me," replied Bulma as she stood up. Videl nodded as she shoved it in her pocket and looked to the window. Gohan seemed to be looking in. Bulma began laughing as she walked over to the window opening it.

"I thought I told you to teach your brother how to fly!" said Bulma with a smile.

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "I tried to but Goten ran off chasing after a frog. I think its Ginyu."

Bulma laughed loudly. "So, that old frog is back? Just make sure Vegeta doesn't know. I seriously doubt Ginyu would want any trouble in this world."

Gohan nodded, "But you never know."

Videl's watched beeped as she looked at it. Five PM... She sighed. "Gohan, could you fly me home? My dad is already going to have a fit."

Gohan gave a nod as he gulped. Flying Videl home would mean... carrying her... The hybrid saiyan's face flushed slightly as Videl stood on the windowsill. And carefully picking her up, he carried her 'bridal style' as he flew her to her home.

Bulma watched as the two flew off into the horizon and shook her head.

"Gohan's growing up so fast," she shook her head, "I wish I were eighteen again." And Bulma smirked as she closed the window and walked into the home. Picking up the phone, she quickly dialed her friend's number.

One ring...

Two rings...

Three rings...

"Hello?" asked a female voice on the other line.

"Hello to you too Chichi!" exclaimed Bulma in her most cheerful voice.

There was a pause on the other line. "Have you been drinking sugary soda's again?" asked Chichi on the other line concerned.

A sweatdrop fell from the side of her head as she rolled her eyes. "Not exactly... but I do have a favor to ask of you..."

Bulma's smirk grew wider.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I am evil... --; All of hell will break loose in the next few chapters. That's for sure! I wish I had completed more homework this weekend... but it doesn't seem that way since I still have to study for three tests, read a book that's about 300 pages (I'm halfway thru it) and I need to learn lines from Julius Caesar. Grrrr... Anyways, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. If I have time in the next few days, and if I get feedback about this chapter, then I'll update sooner. Um... and if you want to know of my life and stuff... I usually update my info page every so often... so please read.

Happy Thanksgiving!!!

Till next time!

-Takuma


	19. Part 2 The Chaperones

AHHH! My EYES burn!!!!! (rubs them until they get red and puffy then blinks a few times). Um... I think I'm okay... but then again, I think my allergies are acting up... again. (is sneezing like crazy) Anyways, I have posted up a new chapter! (Although I should have been studying for two tests coming up this Tuesday... oO)

Disclaimer: Um... I think we all know the drill... I don't own this anime... but I really hope that I can in the future when I buy all seven-dragon balls over eBay®! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

oô

The Chaperones

ôo

§¦±¦§¦±¦§

"Videl! Hurry up!" exclaimed Gohan as he floated above the female's window. Videl gave a shriek as she looked out of her window noticing the hybrid saiyan looking in.

Why was she mad at the saiyan? He so happened to peak in when she was changing her shirt. She was only dressed in a bra at the moment he went to her window. The male's face became a bright red as he backed up against the wall part of her home right beside her window. He just looked out into the city, as his eyes remained wide. Of course... he tried to push out the dirty thoughts that entered his mind a few seconds later; Gohan was quite aware that Videl could receive his thoughts, _all _his thoughts.

Poor innoc- er... soul.

Then a few moments later, Videl opened her window and looked out. "Gohan?" She looked around for a moment or two before she noticed him on the side of her house. She blinked. He looked kinda like one of those army men who tried to blend in with a wall of some sort, but not having any success at all. She rolled her eyes as she went back into her room to pick up her capsules.

In the meantime, Gohan slowly made it back to the window, and he sat on the ledge waiting for her to grab everything she needed. He noticed Videl turn to him placing a finger up.

"First thing's first," she stated as she walked over to Gohan. And as quick as lightning, she slapped the hybrid saiyan's face. She briefly glared at him, then her expression cheered up.

"One minute..." she stated before running out of her room at top speeds. Gohan had to almost wince when he heard Videl scream at the top of her lungs call for her father as he rubbed his face from the still stinging slap.

'Sheesh... do you have to yell so loud?' asked Gohan in the bond. He almost heard a huff before the gruff voice of Mr. Satan was heard down the halls.

And with his good saiyan hearing, he was able to pick up the whole conversation.

"Dad, one of my guy friends is here to pick me up, and-"

"_WHAT_?!?!?! _WHAT_?!?!?!" exclaimed the female's father.

That was a "no no" for Mr. Satan standards.

Gohan rolled his eyes when he heard the father of Videl shout. Gohan had heard stories about Mr. Satan being very, _very _protective of his daughter...

"You will not be hanging around any weak punk! I want to see this scrawny kid!" demanded the father of this crime fighter. And a loud sigh was heard.

'Gohan?' Videl called out in the bond.

'Yeah...?' he asked in an almost pouting tone.

'Could you go down to the door and wait for me, so I won't get strange looks from my dad about you being in my room?' she asked.

'What? Are you afraid of your dad seeing me in your room? I don't think I want to move after you slapped me that hard,' he answered back childishly.

'Do you want me to get out your mother's frying pan?' asked Videl semi-threatening.

That made Gohan's eyes widen with fear. 'Y-You have my mom's FRYING PAN?!'

A laugh was heard down the hall.

'Yes! I have it!' she replied back almost evilly.

That was when it clicked why his mother couldn't find her prized possession... he was joyful when he didn't receive his usual head pounding with the thick metal. But now...

'Okay...' he muttered back in the bond. And he quickly flew out of the window to the front door.

Meanwhile...

"Um... I really don't think his is weak. His father was Champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament... which YOU canceled because of the weather!" exclaimed Videl in an angered voice.

Hercule just gave a laugh. "I wanted to make sure that the other fighters didn't have an unfair disadvantage because of this horrible weather!"

"Yeah right..." muttered Videl under her breath as she walked down a flight of stairs to the front door.

And as she and her father made it to the entry, Mr. Satan slammed open the door and he frowned. He noticed Gohan leaning against the wall of the house as he looked into the distance. Then he turned his head to the two.

"Ready to go Videl?" the hybrid saiyan asked her. She gave a quick nod and began to walk out of the door.

But she was stopped with her father's arm blocked the way to the outdoors. She looked up to him frowning.

"Dad... I need to go; we both are late as it is, and if we are lucky, we will make it before the busses leave!"

Yep, this was the day of the big senior trip.

The father of the female crime fighter looked at Gohan closely and gave a sneer.

"You will be coming to school with me," simply stated Mr. Satan as he did all he could to glare daggers at Gohan... I think he was trying to intimidate the young hybrid saiyan. Fat chance in that!

Videl looked up to her father disbelieving. "But! But that's not-"

Mr. Satan looked down at his daughter with a frown. "You know I don't trust any boys that are around your age, older or younger!"

Videl glared at her dad. "But I personally asked him to take me to school. I still don't have my jet because of an unknown problem, and I need to make sure that Mrs. Briefs can do a good job of fixing it or-"

Mr. Satan's eyes widened. "Mrs. Briefs? As is Bulma Briefs?!" exclaimed the older man as he eyed his daughter suspiciously. "How do you know her?"

Videl crossed her arms as she glared at the older man. "I met her thru Gohan."

And the older man looked to the grinning saiyan, then back to his daughter.

Now... anyone would have been blind to not be the friends of someone, whom you knew, to have links to the strongest and most powerful Corporation around. And let's give Mr. Satan some credit!

"Fine." He turned to Gohan with the meanest glare he could muster up. "But if one hair on her body is damage, I will hunt you down like a dog."

At that, the World Champion left the sight of the two teens.

Videl rubbed her temples as she walked up to Gohan. "I just don't understand him sometimes..." she muttered as Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist. He then brought a hand under her legs and carried her as if she were a young baby. In return, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's just go to school and pretend none of this happened..." she muttered as Gohan chuckled.

He left a kiss on her forehead as he turned around and lifted into the air.

§¦±¦§¦±¦§

Gohan landed out side the school gates making sure there were no students near by. They had two minutes to spare before they needed to be at their busses. Of course, Videl still had wide eyes as she stood there. Gohan went at top speeds as he flew to the school since her father wasted about ten minutes of their precious time...

"Come on!" he exclaimed as he gently grabbed her hand, and dragged her in the school gates at to where their class waited with excitement.

To all the teen's surprise, the school called all the students to tell them the Senior Trip to the beach was still on, all thanks to some parents who volunteered at the last moment.

If Gohan would have been paying attention to who was around the school premises he would have had a heard attack of some sort because of a few familiar ki's...

"Videl! Gohan!" exclaimed a female voice from the crowd. Both teens looked up at their voices being called, and they looked around. They spotted Erasa as she waved to both of them.

"You both came!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Wasn't that something? Our trip was saved by a few parents willing to come on such short notice!"

Sharpener also came out of the crowd and he waved to the three.

"Did you know?! I heard a celebrity was coming on the trip with us as a chaperone!" he stated placing a hand thru his hair. It had been over a week since he went to the Son home... and came back with tiny, tight braids...

Videl laughed. "You still can't get the braids out?"

Sharpener huffed as he crossed his arms. "I'll just cut them off when my hair grows some..."

Videl and Erasa gasped as they stared at the blonde male. "You are going to loose your long hair?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, this is priceless," stated Videl with a smirk.

"I have to get a camera!" squealed Erasa with a huge grin on her face.

Gohan just stood in the background laughing nervously. But the laughing stopped when he noticed two little kids running by. Anyone with human vision wouldn't have picked it up. His face paled when he quickly reached his hands into the air and grabbed something out of it... more like two someone's.

"Gohan!" exclaimed both Trunks and Goten cheerfully.

Gohan's face became even paler. If these kids were here... then that meant...

"Hey Gohan!" exclaimed a female voice from the gates of the school. It was all too familiar... too, TOO familiar.

'Shit...'

All students turned around, and noticed their new chaperones. All gasped. A lady with blue hair clad in jeans and a blue tank top, with a large sun hat plus expensive sunglasses smiled.

"BULMA BRIEFS!" exclaimed or screamed just about everyone in the whole senior class.

Gohan whined as Videl smirked and walked up to Mrs. Briefs. The older lady also grinned as she hugged Videl.

"Well, I made it!" she said with an excited voice. "I feel like I'm back in high school!" The scientist turned around and smiled, "I also phoned a few friends, and they were willing to help out."

"Where's my baby?!" exclaimed a woman with black hair as she walked in a little after Bulma with her husband at her side looking around like a curious child.

"Good morning Mrs. Son, Mr. Son," Videl told the couple in her kindest and most respectable voice. Chichi blinked, and smiled brightly when she noticed Videl; she ran up to her son's girlfriend and hugged her tightly.

"Oh! It's so good to see you too Videl! I'm so glad you informed us of this issue; you know we are willing to help out anytime!" Chichi exclaimed in her cheerful voice. Goku gave a smile to Videl and he too gave her a tight hug. And it almost crushed Videl's fragile bones...

Gohan saw this, and his face paled even more. His parents. Looking down, he noticed that the two kids were no longer in his grasp, but running around the curious and awed students.

As the chibi's were about to make their escape from their parents by leaving the school grounds, they were brought back in. Vegeta held the back of his son's jacket as he carried him in; Trunks did not mind at all being carried in that way. Goten was brought in by, you guessed it! Piccolo!

Just imagine all the strange looks that the students gave the green Namek as he entered the room carrying a beyond cheerful and hyper seven year old over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Vegeta dropped Trunks before Bulma and crossed his arms with his famous scowl plastered on his face. "Just don't let the brat escape again. I won't be so gracious to retrieve him next time."

Trunks just looked up to his mom with a huge, and I mean HUGE grin plastered on his face. Bulma looked down at him raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Nice day?" asked Trunks as he guiltily looked to his mother.

She rolled her eyes as she reached in her purse, and handed him his gameboy. That shut up the hyper chibi, well... for the time being...

"I hope we're at the right place," said a voice not far away. Gohan almost went to one of the brick walls of the school to bang his head on.

"Oh! Hey!" exclaimed Krillin as he spotted his long time friends. Eighteen walked in the gates silently as she carried her child Marron as she slept. Krillin looked back to the gates, "There here Yamcha!"

Many of the girls squealed at the sound of his name and sure enough, the swarm of girls screamed when Yamcha, the one who they came to know as the famed baseball player, walked in the gated grinning cheerily.

"Sorry I'm late!" he exclaimed as he walked up to the group of Z warriors and friends.

Needless to say, all the girls, um... _almost _all the girls swarmed around him holding their hands up to their chests with hearts in their eyes.

Gohan looked at all the people standing before him. _**They **_were the new chaperones?! And at that moment, Gohan took the time for his eyes to roll back in his head, and faint...

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener looked down at their fallen friend, a sweatdrop fell from the side of their heads. "Okay..." they all seemed to mutter.

"Um... Mr. Son?" asked Videl as she looked up to the now forming crowd of students around the chaperones.

Goku, currently being surrounded by some of the females (due to the fact that he was wearing his training uniform... um... showing off some of his muscles...), the warrior looked up and noticed Videl's slightly panicked face. And with out thinking, Goku used his Instant Transmission technique to get over to Videl.

Again, needless to say, all the girls around him blinked when they noticed the beyond muscular martial artist vanish, and his crazy wife making a frying pan appear from the middle of no where as she created unknown threats swinging the pan at random girls.

Her husband seemed to miss it as he looked down to Videl's level. Goku raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her. All she had to do was point down, and she noticed Gohan currently being stood. One of his dad's feet was on his face, the other on his chest most likely making harder for his teenaged son to breathe. Goku looked down, and he gave a small shriek as he jumped off of his son and kneeled down to help wake him.

Gohan's friends just watched on curiously as the father tried all he could to wake his son.

§¦±¦§¦±¦§

And there you go! Next chapter! Although I fell asleep earlier, and should have been studying for my tests... I did something that I knew that would help to keep me up... Writing the next chapter! I really hope I get more reviews on this chapter than the last, but I do thank gohan757 and Kaimara for making the extra effort to putting in their comments while the site was going under construction. Thanks both of you! :D

-Takuma


	20. Part 2 Bus Trip Part 1

_And here's my replies to your reviews!_

**CW**- Heh...Well, I'm very happy to hear that you enjoy the actions of Goku, although there are times that he isn't so... observant... oO;

**Limelie **–It's okay! As for Gohan torture... it will continue. Oh, it will continue! (cackles)

**Deidre Sage**- Thanks for the complement about the new chapter! :) Oh… trust me... the insanity is only beginning!

**Gohan757**- lol, Yes Beach does mean bathing suits... and one angry Videl... or maybe one angry Gohan when she wears a bathing suit? oO; Um... as for Piccolo... (cackles) He is just the cherry on top to help with this chaotic life of Gohan. I know, Gohan is also one of my favorite characters, but hey! It's not like there isn't a person who has been embarrassed by their parents or family friends, on purpose.

**Korrd**- Thanks for the complement about the fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Kaimara**- No... Gohan isn't going to die... yet. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as much!

**Fireeyes**- I am evil, and I'm glad that you love every moment of this torture Gohan fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Dragoonknight1**- I am a cruel person for allowing Gohan's family and friends to come along. But then again, where would the humor be if I weren't evil in my writing every once in a while? I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**I barely ever review so ur lucky**- lol, I am very appreciative for any review I receive, but I am honored to know that you did review for my fic! Thank you so much for the complements about my writing skills and about my stories! You don't know how happy that makes me to hear such a big complement! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Veggie's lover**- Thanks for the complement about the chapter!

**Uknown**- I'm glad you love it! Here's my next update! And I'm really glad to hear that you think this chapter is funny!

**Animeprincess1452**- I'm so glad you loved the chapter! As for Videl and Gohan... and the evil chaperones of doom... (cackles) You'll just have to wait a see! As for Mr. Satan... he really is attached to his daughter... and he kind of shows it in this chapter too... you'll see what I mean... but it won't exactly be pretty... I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Miroku-has-darkness**- Thanks! Sorry for the long wait for the update.

**Lovly jwels**- I'm so glad you like the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

THANK YOU so much to all who sent a small message in reviewing and for all who take the time to read my fic! It's greatly appreciated!!!

* * *

Bus Trip- Part 1

* * *

Gohan was looking out side the window of the bus and he gave a loud sigh. He was sitting next to Erasa. It was a shame. The senior class was broken up into two busses and he was on a different bus than Videl and Sharpener. Gohan couldn't help but give a sigh in relief that no one knew he and Videl hooked up. No one in the school would have thought that was even possible!

Gohan was very bored. Sure, every once in a while, Erasa would start up a conversation but it would always end in how wonderful new shoes were or what the joys in shopping were.

But he happened to see something in her palm. It was her flip cell phone. Gohan raised an eyebrow as he noticed a message being typed out.

"What'cha doing?" asked Gohan as he leaned in to the female.

Erasa gave a small smirk as she pressed the okay button to send the message. "Sending Videl and Sharpener Text Messages."

This caught Gohan's attention. Then a bright idea seemed to come into Gohan's mind.

"Um... Erasa...?" asked Gohan as he looked to her with a mischievous grin.

Erasa looked to him and raised an eyebrow. For some reason or another, Gohan was scaring her. "... Yeah?"

"Could I send a message to Videl?"

Erasa blinked for a moment before slowly nodding.

"What do you want me to send them?" asked Erasa with a small smile.

Gohan thought for a moment. Sure, he would start a conversation with Videl, and it could get completely mushy... but then again, Sharpener was beside her. "Hm... What about... we send them really, REALLY random messages?"

Erasa turned back to Gohan and eyed him for a moment before a smirk grew on her face. "EXCELLENT IDEA!" she exclaimed giggling madly.

Gohan looked outside for a moment noticing a few cows as they drove by. He smirked. "Erasa, send this message to them." He paused for a moment before he started, "The cows are running again."

Erasa turned her head to Gohan strangely. "What?"

Gohan grinned. "The cows are running again! Send that message to them!"

Erasa looked back to her phone and typed the message out before sending it to Videl. Then the blonde turned her head to look back at Gohan.

"Um... why did you want me to send that message?" she asked him tilting her head.

Gohan gave a shrug. "Not sure. I just want to see what her reaction to it would be."

±¦±

On the Other Bus...

±¦±

Videl burst out laughing as she read the message again.

Sharpener just eyed the message strangely. "That... was very random."

Videl gave a nod as she began typing her message to Erasa.

±¦±

'Erasa? Was that Gohan who sent the message?' read Erasa and Gohan.

Gohan gave a smirk as he looked to Erasa. "Could I type the message in?" he asked her.

She handed him the phone and Gohan began to type in the message before sending it. Erasa looked over his shoulder, but couldn't read what the message stated. He typed it and sent it very quickly.

"What did it say?" asked Erasa as she looked up to the male teen.

±¦±

" 'No. It's the big, singing, purple dinosaur who wants to steal your toast?!'" Sharpener and Videl blinked at the message before looking over at each other than back down to the message. That couldn't have been Gohan! ... Could it?

±¦±

Gohan smirked as he handed back the phone to Erasa. At this time, Goten ran back to Gohan with a huge grin plastered on his face. The tyke had been sitting in the front of the bus with his parents and Krillin with his family. The very hyper active chibi grinned as he began to jump up and down in the bus.

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!" he exclaimed in his cute little chibi voice.

Now... there had to be about thirty girls on this bus... and all of them were grinning at the little chibi. And finally, one of the blond girls got up and grabbed the young hybrid saiyan. She then began to coo and snuggle the boy.

"This child is sooooo cute!" she exclaimed in her highest voice possible as she continued to smother him with hugs.

Gohan watched his younger brother in dismay, and Goten looked back to his older brother in horror as this girl continued to keep her death grip on him. Now, Goten clearly knew that he could escape if he wanted to. He could! It's just, the force being used to escape would bring the possible death to the teenager snuggling him. And Goten didn't want to see a person being hurt.

Gohan noticed his brother's discomfort and came to a decision. He stood from his seat then walked over to the female. Clearing his throat, he tapped her on the shoulder; she immediately turned her head over to Gohan, her big blue eyes blinking every so often as she stared up at the hybrid saiyan.

Nothing seemed to happen, that was until the female released the child quickly before she latched onto the older brother of Goten. This made Gohan slightly wince when he heard the shriek the female made as she hugged the male. The hybrid saiyan could have almost sworn that his ears began to bleed!

Erasa noticed these motives and she gasped feeling her phone vibrate. And looking to the screen, the blond haired female blinked when she read the message just sent from Videl.

'Gohan, do you need to see a shrink? Because your messages are starting to scare us...'

Erasa blinked as she glanced over to Gohan, but her mission of reporting who was suffocating the hybrid saiyan to Videl came back to her mind. She immediately began to type, and then sent the message.

And another message almost came back a few seconds later stating 'WHAT?!' About a moment later, another message popped up on the screen. Clearly it was a threat for the person mauling Videl's boyfriend. Erasa read it over first before she flinched at some of the language and threats used in the message. Well... here was Gohan's ticket to be released... she just hoped the girl believed it, or there would be no hope for the poor saiyan who defeated Cell all those years ago.

Stepping over into the isle of the charter bus to the female, Erasa tapped the other blond on the shoulder and held out her cell phone. The blond, with Gohan still in her iron grip paused as she looked to Erasa, then to the screen of the cell phone. Needless to say, the female's face became pale as she released the saiyan whose face was turning a very lovely shade of violet.

Gohan began to choke as much needed oxygen came into his lungs and fell to the ground. Almost everyone on the bus turned around when they heard the "thump". Goku and Chichi even turned around to see what the matter was.

What's what triggered hysterics to the mother of the smartest teenager in the class.

"OH MY POOR BABY!!!"

±§±§±§±

* * *

Videl sat there with crossed arms as she waited impatiently for the next message to appear. She wanted to know the ending results and who was attacking... or mauling her boyfriend. So instead of taking all of her anger out on Sharpener, she gritted her teeth as she stared out of the window to the bus she was on. Sharpener was wise enough to not ask Videl any questions.

Videl, as she continued to stare out the window, noticed a figure standing right next to her isle. She began to snarl as she turned her head.

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT-" Her eyes widened. "Oh... I'm so sorry Vegeta! I didn't know-"

"DAMMIT! You made my ears bleed woman!" exclaimed the saiyan prince as he covered them tightly as if trying to keep all blood in that began to fall from his ears. He sent an evil glare to Videl. "Consider yourself lucky that you're Gohan's mate..." he muttered as he 'stomped' back to his chair by his wife. If Vegeta had 'really' stomped then there would have been a few holes in the busses' isles. I don't think the bus driver would have been that happy...

§±§±§±§±§

Gohan was now hiding his best in the corner closest to the window at his seat. He was officially scared of any female on his bus, except Erasa, and so was his little brother! The chibi was currently hiding under Gohan's chair... if that was even possible...

Erasa handed the phone to the hybrid saiyan. It was already set in text mode. Gohan gave a slight nod to the blond beside him as he took the phone beginning to type his message to Videl.

§±§±§±§±§

Videl gave a small jump when she felt her phone vibrate, and she pulled it out of her pocket. She blinked once before she read the message; her sour expression turned into relief as she sighed.

The message she just received clearly stated, 'Thanks Videl. I owe you one. –Gohan'.

The black haired female gave a smile as she read over it again, her grin becoming wider and wider by the moment...

"OHHHH! Somebody has a CRUSH!!!!" exclaimed Trunks as he finished reading the note. Unnecessary to say, it caught everyone's attention and embarrassed Videl to the bones in her body.

"Trunks...I don't have a CRUSH!" she stated in a warning tone with a glare coming back onto her face. And the chaperones on her bus, Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, and, Yes... Piccolo too, smirked back at her. Now... unlike normal chaperones that sit in the front of the bus, this group of adults sat in the back of the bus. They sat in the seats across from Videl and Sharpener.

Now, there was also one more 'famous' chaperone on the bus with the students. It was no other than Mr. Satan, the man who 'defeated' Cell. And when he made his appearance on the school grounds right after the Z gang arrived, he made a big huge deal about claiming something he didn't even achieve.

And now he was also sitting in Videl's bus, but seated close to the chaperones. He didn't want to admit it, but Hercule was scared at the looks the students were giving him because he was the 'savior of the world'.

Mr. Satan pretended to be asleep when he was actually wide-awake and listening to the conversations of his daughter and the chaperones. And with Trunk's outburst, he was about to strangle the person who Videl might have liked.

Now... going back to Videl.

She was embarrassed as could be as she crossed her arms and glared at the seat before her.

Piccolo, however, noticed this and he smirked. The Namek leaned to the saiyan prince, and he muttered a few words that could only be picked up by saiyans and namek's ears. And, maybe the most shocking thing that could be seen on Vegeta's face was a villain's smirk as he turned his gaze to Mr. Satan.

Vegeta muttered back to Piccolo causing the green skinned alien to laugh. "Of course," stated Piccolo as he crossed his arms. "Go for it. We never stopped you before."

Now... that comment scared Bulma and Yamcha as they noticed the two talking to each other. And Agreeing!!! Something must be up...

Vegeta stood up once again from his seat and he walked up the isle to Mr. Satan. Now, not really wanting to defile his good name to calling the 'great' Mr. Satan or poking him on the side... he decided to do something... a bit different...

Using his finger, he lifted it, and he smirked as he released a small bit of ki into Videl's father's head. With that done, Vegeta stepped back and crossed his arms as he waited.

§±§±§±§±§

Yes, I am stopping here for now... partially since I am kinda tired for working on three different fics today. Anyways, I am willing to write the next chapter, and send it with in twenty-four hours IF I get up to 300 reviews. I know... I'm also very evil for putting this bribe up as well as stopping the chapter here... but I am slowly running out of inspiration... (sighs) Anyways... Till next time.

Takuma


	21. Part 2 Bus Trip Part 2

I just wanted to state this before anything else is read... I am SOOOOOO sorry that I posted this a day later from the promised date!!!!! (The server for uploading the new chapter, which I did have ready yesterday, was down... and I sat in a corner crying that I had to break a promise... well... almost...) Anyways, I apologize.

Replies to Your Reviews!

Gohan757- Good luck on your final! I know how hard those can be... And as I promised, a new chapter! I thank you for the complement about my story! :) It makes me feel all happy to know my work is appreciated!

Unknown- lol, Well, I hope you like this chapter!

Miroku-has-darkness- Thanks! I also hope this update was fast enough!

Fireeyes: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks!

Korrd: lol, Um... with in 15 minutes of posting the new chapter, I received 20 reviews, one for each chapter, which I am completely grateful for! (But when I sent it, I only had 289) oO; As for when Gohan and Videl becoming a couple... they kind of are... they're just trying to keep it under cover... Their affection to each other will show more in later chapters though.

Dragoonknight1- Oh yeah! I know for a fact that Chichi just made Gohan's life a bit worse... just a bit.

Forever-ryoka-Thank you so much for reviewing for EACH of my chapters in the story! You are such a sweetheart! And thanks for the complements! :)

Tempest Dragon- Awwws!!! Thank you! (hugs) I hope this update is quick enough!

gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover- I hope this update was quick enough! Enjoy!

Limelie- the ki ball? Heh heh... You'll find out with in the first few paragraphs what happens! And happy new year to you!!!

To all who have reviewed: THANKYOU!!!!!

§±§±§±§±§±§±§

Bus Trip- Part 2

§±§±§±§±§±§±§

Gohan sat back in his seat. He just got word from the teacher on his bus that they were about halfway on their trip... Now, if Gohan flew all his way to the spot where the class was to have their trip, he would be there with in about an hour... so far, he had been stuck in this suffocating charter for about four hours. On top of almost becoming claustrophobic, he has officially become afraid of all the girls on his bus... um... excluding Erasa, and the guys were now starting to give Gohan evil glares. Of course, they were empty threats in Gohan's eyes...

Things were now becoming boring, that was until he felt a power level rise for a moment... Gohan could have sworn that that was Vegeta's! Looking over at Erasa for a moment, she got the message he was trying to silently give her, and she handed him her cell phone. As soon as this small device was handed to the saiyan, he immediately hit the button to send a new message, and he began to type furiously.

§±§±§

Videl felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Now at this moment, she was starting to doze off. Why was this awesome crime fighter falling asleep? She was bored, plain and simple. She looked to her side where Sharpener sat; rolling her eyes and crossing her arms Videl huffed. Sharpener was, yet again, asleep. She couldn't help but smirk as she glanced at his braided hair.

"He should have learned," started Trunks as he stopped in the isle glancing over the sleeping jock. "Braidy should know not to fall asleep when I'm around!"

Videl blinked as she glanced at the young child. "But... I thought it was Erasa and Goten who braided his hair, oh and put the make-up on him."

Trunks sent a Vegeta glare her way. "Well... I WOULD have helped, but I was helping you, dad, Gohan and his dad, and Mr. Piccolo fight against the villain! Anyways," Trunks crossed his arms. "I taught Goten all he knows about terrorizing people!" he exclaimed proudly.

Well, I don't think Trunks should have stated that statement so loudly. Videl turned her eyes to the side and noticed Bulma. I also think Trunks could have sensed the holes Bulma was glaring in the back of her son's head.

And yet, again, Videl's phone vibrated in her pocket. Shoving her hand in her pocket, Videl slowly took out her phone, and flipped the top. The female crime fighter raised an eyebrow when she read the first message.

(Is Vegeta spitting threats? Is he causing any trouble in your bus?)

Blinking for a second, she looked up and turned to various places before she noticed Vegeta standing with crossed arms... beside her father...? As if that was Vegeta's cue, he snorted as he turned around and headed back to his seat. That was when she turned back to looking at her father; a small orange flame was noticed in his hair that was until it started to spread.

"DAD!" shouted Videl, "You're hair is on fire!"

§±§±§

A few minutes later...

§±§±§

Gohan sat in his seat twiddling his thumbs. Erasa noticed the hybrid saiyan wince every few moments, so she tapped his arm. Worriedly, glancing at the blonde, Gohan winced yet again as he looked around the bus.

Erasa frowned, "What's wrong? And why are you wincing?"

That was when young Goten crawled from under the seats with a worried look. "Videl's ki is rising every so often! And so is unkie Veggie," he murmured as an after thought.

"Ki...?"

Erasa shook her head as she pulled out her phone. She began to type her message. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but she wanted to find out!

§±§±§

Videl felt the phone in her pocket vibrate yet again. Bringing down the fire extinguisher and setting it back in its place, she began to cough. Using her hand to move the choking fumes of the extinguisher, she stepped to her dad.

As she continued to wave smoke away, she noticed her father still in his seat. She couldn't help but smirk and stifle some laughter when she noticed his eyes as wide as saucers. His hands were also gripping the arm rails tightly; I think his hands almost broke the wood... or plastic of the arm rests? The last detail, which made Videl stifle her laughter, was where the white foam sat. Where her father sat, it almost looked like a blizzard hit full force! ALMOST.

Yet again, ignoring her phone, she walked up to her father's petrified figure and began to dust of the foam from his head. This time, she really burst out into laughter. It caught the attention of all those who didn't notice the fire extinguisher incident. Well... all but two people turned to Videl. The first person was Sharpener. He was still fast asleep. And the second person was the old bus driver, who seemed to be oblivious to all happenings in his bus. Pulling out her phone and flipping the top, she switched it from text mode to camera mode. Smirking once more, she snapped a picture.

§±§±§

Erasa felt her phone vibrate once more and she looked to the message. Gohan also turned his head, his worried expression still clearly written on his face as they read Videl's message.

(You guys have got to see the picture I took! And yes, it is Vegeta's going.)

Erasa blinked; Goten gave a relived sigh as the blonde female clicked the button to the picture sent. Now, Erasa's phone was top of the line so it was able to down load pictures and messages in a snap! So, when the phone downloaded, both Erasa and Gohan burst into laughter. Needless to say, it caught the attention of everyone on the bus.

Goten, watching the screen, placed his hands over his mouth as he began to giggle madly.

Gohan looked up, after he wiped the tears falling from his eyes, as he looked to the front.

"Dad! Mom! Krillin! Eighteen! Come here for a second!"

And with one more look at the picture, he and Erasa, along with Goten laughed again. This time, they laughed harder. As Goku and the group of chaperones came walking down the isle to the teens, they watched the three as they tried to calm down their laughter.

It didn't work so well.

Instead, Gohan handed Eighteen the phone, since she was the first one to make it over. She raised her eyebrow and glanced at the picture. She then began to laugh softly as she handed the phone to Krillin. That was when Goku and Chichi looked on. Both Z warriors began to laugh as hard as teens and chibi. Chichi, however, frowned as she stared at it, then crossed her arms.

"Hmph..."

And that was all the back haired woman replied; it was her only reply.

And calming his laughter, Gohan managed to say, "This is proof of... Vegeta's wrath!"

That comment brought another string of laughter from the Z warriors, Erasa, and Goten. And as usual, the student on the bus faced the small group of seven. Being the nosy high schooler's, they wanted to know what was funny! But the only explanation they received was from Chichi as she crossed her arms.

"You'll find out what these six hyenas find funny when we get to our destination."

And as if like magic, Chichi made a frying pan appear. How did she do it? No body knows...

"If any one of you asks me or one of the others back here what the laughter is about, you'll have your answer from THIS!"

Goku stopped his laughing immediately when the pan was brought out. Yet, this saiyan hoped to use an approach to get the pan away from his pan-hitting-happy wife. He wrapped his muscled arms around his wife's waist.

"Say, Chichi?"

She snapped her head towards him when he wrapped his arm around her. Chichi glared.

Trying his hardest to hide his fear, he placed a genuine smile on his lips. The he pushed his luck by trying to take the pan out of her hands.

"Why don't we calm down, and try to rest before-"

CLUNK

Goku fell over into the isle with big X's on his eyes as a HUGE bump began to form.

Chichi's glare darkened as she held the pan up ready to strike again. The students around watched in horror at this strange turn of events. Needless to say, they all clearly received the message this crazy woman was trying to give them.

Goten held his hands over the sides of his mouth as he whispered in his big brother's ear, "I thought mommy's pan was stolen by Videl!"

Gohan nodded to his brother quickly as he whispered back, "Videl did take it! But I'm assuming this one's from Bulma's home, or she might have bought a replacement..."

A shadow seemed to loom over the two brothers. Fear was clearly shown in both of their eyes; their doom was staring at them in the face, their pan crazy mother.

"What is this Gohan and Goten? Whispering, I see? You know my rule about whispering, and both of you know the consequences!"

Raising her pan, ready to strike once more, some quick thinking needed to be done. Who else could make good enough threats to his own mother?

Well... today was Gohan's lucky day, but with all of these students around, he was going to really embarrass himself.

"GRANDCHILDREN," that made Chichi pause as her eyes became filled with sparkles and a HUGE smile graced her face, "will NEVER happen if you continue to attack me, Goten, or dad with it!"

That comment made Gohan's mother gasp.

"You... you will not do such a THING!" shouted Chichi extremely horrified that her eldest son would even STATE such a thing! Of all the things in this world that are good!!!

Gohan crossed his arms with a smirk appearing. "If that pan comes out one more time to attack us, then my words about your grandchildren will come true because I will give you NONE."

Chichi's eyes widened as the handle of the pan slipped out of her hands. The pan itself fell to the ground...er... back into Goku's face. Needless to say... it left a red pan print on his face... Other than that, let's go back to the woman in horror. Then Chichi also fell to the ground as her legs gave out and she shoved her face into her hands. All in the bus heard a loud sob. Then Chichi began to fully fall into hysterics.

"Oh! My own family is against me! And with all I do at home to make sure you all-"

"Mom!" exclaimed Gohan as his cheeks began to become the brightest shade of pink from embarrassment. "You know we aren't against you!"

Chichi wiped her eyes before she glared to her oldest son. "Then why do you take away the only thing I can use to keep you three in line?! Now you and your father... and brother will be off on perilous journeys training and not come home for weeks at a time! Do you know how much I worry?! It's starting to give me gray hair and wrinkles!!!!"

She began to sob once more.

Gohan gave a small gulp as he rubbed her shoulder and he stated quiet enough for only her to hear.

"If you don't use the pan on us any more, as I have promise, you will get your grandchildren. If you wish, you'll have lots of them."

And almost immediately, the stars or sparkles came back into Chichi's eyes.

"Deal," she stated in a dead serious tone, "But make sure I get a grand child as soon as possible! I'm getting quite impatient!"

A few snickers were heard throughout the bus, and Gohan's cheeks began to burn even more. "Yeah..."

Sitting back in his seat he buried his head in his hands as he began to rub his temples. He was starting to get at really bad headache... He looked to Erasa and smiled in a guilty like fashion. "Could you do me a HUGE favor?" he asked her quietly. She looked to his distressed and pleading expression.

"Yeah, what do you want?" she asked him back quietly.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Is it okay with you... if I go to the other bus, and trade with Sharpner? I really need to get away from my mother..." both teens glanced to the starry eyed woman, "she's going to be the end of me before we get to the beach!"

Erasa gave a nod as soon as those words left his lips. "Yeah! Of course!" she 'whispered' back. "But how are we going to move you onto the other bus?" she asked softly.

Gohan smirked as he pulled something from his pocket.

"A scratch and sniff sticker will get you there?" asked Erasa blinking. Gohan shook his head as he scratched the sticker.

"No. Just watch," replied the male teen as he stood up, walked over to his dad, kneeled down, and stuck the sticker on his dad's shirt right under his nose. Now... we all know that saiyans have very sensitive senses... and with the scratch and sniff sticker right under Goku's nose... I think you get the picture.

And the moment the sent of chocolate cake hit his nose, Goku jumped up and looked around frantically looking for the tasty treat.

"Where is it?! Where is it?!?! WHERE IS IT?!?!?!!?!?" shouted Goku as he continued to sniff around for it. It was so close!!! But he couldn't find it!

"Dad!" exclaimed Gohan, as he held motioned for the older man to come over. Goku dashed over to Gohan and began to sniff all around for the dessert. "I can smell it! Where is it?!" shouted the saiyan as he began to salivate.

Gohan ripped the sticker from his father's gi, and he smirked at Erasa. "Works like a charm," muttered the teen as he looked to his father.

"Dad, I'll make sure you get all the chocolate cake you want once we get off this bus, but I need you to do me a HUGE favor."

Goku turned to his son, and grinned, "Sure! What's wrong son?"

The hybrid saiyan placed his mouth to his father's ear and whispered, "I need you to take me to the other bus. Mom is going to kill me by the time this bus trip is over!"

Goku laughed. "She won't kill you! Just become a Super Saiyan Two! I know you can survive that way!"

Gohan fell over anime style.

Erasa glanced down to the fallen Gohan then she looked up to the teen's father. It looked like she needed to explain a few things to the older man.

"Mr. Son," she started off as he looked to him seriously, "Gohan really needs to get over to the other bus."

Goku blinked as he looked to the other teen sitting on the row as Gohan. "Why is that?"

She began to whisper once more, "I think he really wants to go over there because... SHE's on the other bus." The blond female smirked, "Get my drift?"

Goku blinked, before he also gave a smirk and nodded, "I see..."

It was just at that time that Gohan was able to sit back in his seat. Looking to his father, he placed a pleading smile on his face. And Goku nodded as he quickly looked to his wife. She was still standing there with stars in her eyes. Goku smirked as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder and two fingers to his forehead. 'Be back,' mouthed Goku and he vanished from sight.

Little did they know they brought along an unknown traveler.

§±§±§

Videl sat in her seat as she continued to hear the rants of her father and how he lost his 'beautiful' hair. Great. Now she wouldn't hear the end of it... She sighed.

That was the instant Goku appeared into the bus, with Gohan at his side. Videl almost fell over... but she couldn't exactly do that... She was sitting down in a comfortable seat. So she almost shrieked. But Gohan prevented it when he placed a hand over her mouth. And lifting his hand away from her mouth he gave a guilty smile.

"I needed to get away from mom."

And those words alone made Videl nod. That excuse meant he was really desperate to get out of her clutches.

Videl looked to her side. Ramming her elbow into Sharpener's gut hard, she woke him up. Sharpener wasn't the least bit happy. But Videl leaned to him and whispered a few things before he nodded.

"Yeah, of course," he stated as he stood. Looking to Goku he gave a brief nod, Goku placed a hand on the blond male's shoulder and the two fingers' on his forehead. With that, the two vanished.

Gohan sat in the seat next to Videl and he closed his eyes. Videl looked to him with a small frown. "What happened?" she asked him. The female crime fighter also noticed Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Bulma looking at the two for some answers also.

Gohan chuckled, "Mom got on one of those rants about how my dad and I always run off into the wilderness to train and about grand children... once again." Gohan sighed. "I swear, every second she pressures me into that conversation."

Videl gave a small laugh as she removed the middle armrest so she could lean to Gohan, and lye on his shoulder.

Now, the one's of the Z team smiled when they saw this, even if it was the smallest tug on the lips. One other person also noticed it. Needless to say, he wasn't the least bit pleased.

"VIDEL!" exclaimed Mr. Satan as he stood from his seat and stormed over to the row his daughter was in. She lifted her eyes up, and she frowned.

"Yeah?" she asked back casually.

This made the martial artist's face became a BRIGHT red from anger. If he were saiyan, he would have turned SUPER! "Get you hands off of my daug-"

The last part couldn't have been stated when Hercule gave a silent scream at Goku's appearance in the bus. Ignoring the human beside him, the saiyan turned to Gohan.

"Son, have you seen your brother? I can't find him any where on the other bus," stated Goku scratching his head. Gohan looked up, and shrugged.

"I thought Goten went back under the chair to hide from the girls on the other bus," replied Gohan with a small frown. "That is unless-"

"DADDY!" exclaimed young Goten as he leaped from the baggage carrier on top and onto his father's head. Goku laughed as he grabbed his son's small body from his face, and brought him down onto his arms.

"And why did you escape to this bus?" questioned Goku as he eyed his youngest son.

The chibi looked up to his papa with his big, bright, innocent eyes. "I wanted to get away from the scary girls on the other bus..." And the father of the child muttered an 'Oh...' before he nodded.

"I see," Goku smiled, "Well then, if it's okay with Bulma, for you to stay, then you can stay. BUT don't you dare try and blow up the roof of this bus like you and Trunks did a few days ago," warned the saiyan.

Goten gave a small nod. "I promise that I won't cause harm to anyone on this bus!" And that satisfied Goku's trust as the warrior turned to Bulma.

"Is it alright if you watch over him for the remainder of the trip?" he questioned the scientist. Bulma gave a bright nod.

"Sure! He's always such an angel!" complemented the older woman with a smile.

Goku gave a nod as he smiled. He placed his youngest son in the arms of Videl. "I guess I'll see you all later at the beach!" And as Goku placed his fingers to his forehead he smiled, "Hi Mr. Satan!" he exclaimed as an after thought before he vanished once again.

Hercule's eyes turned to tiny dots as he watched the saiyan disappear. He gulped a few seconds later as he turned to face his daughter, and her boyfriend. But with out making any more fuss, he went back to his seat and stared straight ahead once he sat down.

Only one could question about his waning sanity...

§±§±§±§±§±§±§

And there's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! And please review!

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!!!!

-Takuma )


	22. Part 2 Even More Rain

Replies to Reviews:

Zfighter1989- Well, here's my update! I hope you like it! And thanks for the complement about the story! It makes me fell all happy to know my work is appreciated!

Spring Rain of Hausame- I hope this was quick enough! Well... I don't think it was too quick... but hey! I updated! I still live!

Osiro-san- lol! You like the Evil Piccolo part? That's one of my favorite parts also, but I still get embarrassed when I read over that part... . '

Tempest Dragon: Hercule being a bit stricter? Well... I was hoping to aim part of the story towards him challenging Gohan... I might still do that... maybe when they go to the beach in a few chapters... (begins to plot) Hm...

Gohan757-lmao! The twilight zone... I couldn't agree more. More secrets will be revealed to the students, and it will slowly break Gohan... I think... or I hope so because then the fun will begin. (cackles) The people are acting dumb, but many of them are just following the example Hercule gives them... (quivers)

Ryoka-space-pirate: oo; Or else? I should be the one throwing the threats!

Deidre Sage- Thanks for the complement! I greatly appreciate it!

Dragon-game-Thanks! Here's the update; I hope you enjoy it!

Graceful Soull- I'm so glad you enjoy the story so much! I hope you enjoy this update!

ChibiODragon- First DBZ fic in over a year! Wow! I feel honored that you have chosen to read my story of the many out there! I know what you mean by the repetitive with nouns... I'm also loosing inspiration to be more creative with my word usage... because my vocabulary is very limited... ..'As for this fic, I seriously don't think I will be abandoning it any time soon. I enjoy writing this so much! But many of these events that happen in the fic have actually happened to me... or I have seen it happen before... I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'm sorry for making you and everyone else wait so long!

Fireeyes: lol! Yeah... I just love to torture Hercule! More is to come!

Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover: I hope you enjoy this update!

Silvain Star, anime fan- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you enjoy this update!

Miroku-has-darkness- Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Limelie: Happy New year to you too! Firey Afro... XD! Trust me, more torture is to come!

Dragoonknight1:lol! I can also see the girls going all ga-ga over Gotenks.

Reviewer: I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the complement!

Animeprincess1452:I'm glad you liked that chapter! I hope you enjoy this update!

DemiSaiyan: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Chichi is scary; she's like that evil fly that would never die... or roach... 'I hope you like this new chapter!

THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

Even More Rain

§±§±§±§±§±§

The buses finally arrived to their destination. The only thing that would have made this senior vacation spot a 'bit' more cheerful was much needed sun. Why do you ask that? Rain, my friend, rain is what made this trip just a bit gloomier.

All students had their faces smashed against the windows of their transportation as they gazed to the water droplets that crashed and slid down the glass. Among the students who were peering out the windows were no other than Goten and Trunks. The main reason why they smashed their faces up to the window was to see their breaths fog up the window, and then later make pictures in the fog with their chubby fingers... but let's not get into much detail about that...

Anyways, as I stated before, it was raining very hard outside. One would say it were raining cats and dogs, or sheets of rain fell from the sky. Yet, either way stated, you would have been soaked with or with out rain protection.

The one's who were willing to go out into the rain to get the keys to the hotel were, no other than Chichi and Bulma, dragging along their husbands. Why them? The saiyans had the protective ki around them and their wives, keeping the rain from 'ruining' their clothes.

As Goten and Trunks had their faces smashed up against the windows and breathed to make fog on the window they continued to watch people who ran out into the rain trying their hardest to not get wet. Both kids began to laugh when they noticed a random person begin to melt when they entered the storm of heavy water droplets.

"They melted!" exclaimed Goten gleefully as he clapped his hands together.

Trunks also looked out into the rain noticing the melted person; he too began to laugh, but in a more evil manner.

Goten looked back to his brother and gave the biggest smile he could muster. "Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! I saw the evil wicked ice-jin of the west being melted!"

The eldest hybrid saiyan opened one of his closed eyes lazily as his brother stared at him in the eye. One could have sworn their faces were only centimeters away. This slightly unnerved Gohan... just slightly.

"An Ice-jin, you say?" questioned Gohan as he opened his other eye only to look down at the female crime fighter who fell asleep, currently using him as a pillow.

Goten backed up as he nodded his head heavily with that huge Son Grin® plastered on his face. "Yep! The Ice-jin of the west meltered!"

"Right..." muttered Gohan as he closed his eyes once more. He was feeling very comfortable in this position... and thus, didn't want to move. Gohan and Videl lucked out that Hercule didn't catch them falling asleep on the bus like this. He went into a state of shock before falling into an unconscious state (after his 'lovely' hair was burned off) allowing for the new couple to lean on each other to become more comfortable on this bus.

But Gohan's eyes opened once more as Vegeta and Bulma walked into the bus with a bunch of cards. The female scientist handed the cards to the teacher with a smile before she walked back to her original seat.

Gohan didn't exactly like the look in Bulma's eye. She had that 'I know something you don't know' look. And most of the time she DID know something he didn't know... but then again, that's the life of a genius... err... I'm getting off subject.

The teacher stood up, and gave a sharp whistle to catch every one in the bus' attention. Needless to say, it made all the girls shriek and the guys jump at the large screech. It did wake up Videl.

One could have worn that she growled as low as an angry wolf that hadn't eaten a meal in four days. Gohan had a sweatdrop fall from the side of his head as he straightened up in his seat.

"Well," started the overly excited teacher as she smiled cheerfully to the group of students. "We're finally here!"

Many groans were heard as well as many cheers as the teacher continued to grin.

"Now! As you all know, Mister and Misses Briefs were kind enough to go out to the hotel to grab the keys to our rooms! All of your rooms have been assigned before hand; so when I call your names, please come up and claim your key!"

And thus the long list of names began for the senior class.

Vegeta and Bulma went back to their seats, both with wide smirks on their face.

Gohan gulped as he tried to lean back deeper into the chair he was currently seated in. Why was it that he didn't have a good feeling about both of his lifetime friends giving him this LOOK?

"Is there going to be blood spilled? Because the way you are smiling, it's unnerving me," warned Gohan as he nervously looked to the Briefs.

Videl also looked over to Bulma and Vegeta. She too began to have the feeling Gohan was currently experiencing.

Vegeta's raspy voice was noticed when he began to cackle a low and taunting manner. "Let us just say that the clown will be close to having a heart attack when he finds out some... change in events."

Both Videl and Gohan began to cower at the look Vegeta gave them.

'It's... it's... it's just too EVIL!' thought Gohan as he winced under the evil eyes of the saiyan prince.

Videl couldn't agree more in the bond as she too turned her eyes from the stare Vegeta was giving them.

But, thank goodness for random moments because Trunks seemed to 'magically' appear on his father's head. Vegeta growled as he turned his eyes up to his son, who was currently standing on his father's head in perfect balance.

Trunks looked down to his father grinning widely. "DAD! Didyouknowthatthewickedice-jinofthewestwasmelteredandwasreadytostealtheplasticbagsoftheearth! Did ya? Did ya! DID YA?" Now, as Goten was earlier, Trunks was now only inches away from his father's face.

Needful to say, it miraculously DID unnerve the saiyan prince as he looked into the wide eyes of the chibi.

"Did you eat coffee beans again?" questioned the saiyan prince to his son.

Trunks jumped off of his father's head, and returned the answer with a quick nod of they head. "YEP! Yepyepyepyepyepyepyepyepyepyepyep!"

Vegeta turned to his wife giving her the evil glare that he gave Videl and Gohan earlier. It also unnerved his wife... but being the wise and intelligent woman she was, she had a back up plan.

She pulled out the, WA NA NA, the PAN of DOOM!

This DID make all saiyans in the bus cower in fear. The little boys ran and hid under the seats of the bus, as the grown men seemed to vanish with their super speeds.

The only one remaining were Bulma, with the evil dented pan, and Videl.

The female teenage crime fighter noticed Bulma release an evil laugh as she made the pan disappear. And clapping her hands to wipe some 'dust' away Bulma had that triumphant smirk plastered on her face. It looked too much like one of Vegeta's smiles...

"Now that THAT'S taken care of..." started Bulma as she leaned back in her chair of the bus, "I think I can finally get some much needed sleep." Leaning her head back into the chair, Bulma closed her eyes.

But her attempts to fall asleep were in vain.

Bulma shrieked when she felt the strong arms of her husband wrap around her waist, then to be tossed over his over muscled shoulder. A smirking prince of Vegetasei firmly kept his wife over his shoulder as he began to whistle a happy tune making his way to the front door of the bus, and to the hotel room they paid for.

Videl watched as the two left; it also left quite a few students tilting their heads in confusion as they watched the couple leave the bus.

Trunks and Goten reappeared some time when every one was watching the two adults leave; the son of the saiyan prince and female, earth scientist whistled low.

"How long do you think they'll be in the room?" questioned Goten as he glanced over his is friend.

Trunks gave a shrug, "Don't know... they might be at it all day... maybe at night too-"

"WOAH!" exclaimed Videl as she began to shake her head left to right while gripping the sides to her seat. "How do you kids know what they might be doing... or talking about... adult things...?" Now, let's remember that Videl wasn't quite use to the habits of the Briefs family, same with the Son family. Videl was never aware that Gohan, his brother and father were attacked with a stainless steel pan that never seemed to be damaged or dented!

Trunks and Goten shrugged before the son of the Brief's commented, "It's nothing out of the ordinary. They're just mat-"

Videl slapped her forehead and drug her hand down her face as if trying to wipe away the embarrassment clearly noticed in her cheeks. "Cut the subject," she muttered as she heard her name being called to get her room key.

And walking up there, the teacher gave the student a worried smile. "Um, Videl... there seemed to be some complications to the reservations we made for the hotel-"

"I don't have a room!" shouted Videl as her eyes widened.

The teacher shook her head, "Oh no! It's nothing like that! You do have a room! It's just... going to be a bit BIGGER than what the other students are receiving..."

The black locked crime fighter raised an eyebrow, "My room is a suite?"

The teacher nodded frantically as she handed Videl the card. "Yes, and it's located on the top floor. But the thing is... since there are an odd number of female students and male students on this trip... you will be having some... guys in your room-"

"Who are they?" Videl questioned sharply.

The teacher looked back on the list, and scanned the paper. "It looks like you will be in the same room as Sharpener, Gohan, and Erasa." The teacher lowered the list and gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you... but I tried to get you in a-"

"That's fine."

The teacher blinked as she eyed Videl in a surprised way.

"You're not angry?" questioned the educator.

"Nope," stated Videl. "I would have been angry if I was placed in a room with a bunch of brainless-"

"Oh wonderful!" exclaimed the teacher with a bright smile. "I just knew that you would like this arrangement after Misses Briefs suggested it!"

Mrs. Briefs?

Videl's eyes darkened as she looked to the tall eight-story building. 'Damn you, Bulma...' she silently thought.

The black haired female was aware that her father would kill her once he found out that she would be in the same room as members of the opposite gender, and she was aware that her father might be getting the hints she left every so often that she was dating someone behind his back.

'Why me?' she asked her self.

'Because you're special,' replied a tenor voice in her head. Videl gave a small glare as she turned herself around smacking into Gohan's rock hard chest. She looked up to him, with out moving, and Gohan's smirk rested on his face. To the students around, it was a rare sight to see, for Videl... she was slowly becoming use to it.

That alone brought many 'OOOOH's!' and 'AAAAAAAAH's' and other teasing words and phrases that embarrassed newest teen couple. And turning on her heal, Videl stuck her nose in the air away from Gohan, and strides out of the bus in an annoyed way.

§±§±§

Erasa, Sharpener, and Gohan almost had a nosebleed when their elevator came to a stop on the top floor. The normal rooms were huge as it was... but the suite... that's another story.

The door was already opened to their room; obviously the hotel workers were helping to bring in the fifteen bags. Each teen had two bags, however Erasa brought everything BUT the kitchen sink.

The three teens entered the front room; all had dropped jaws as they gaped at the room.

This room was like a mini-house!

It seemed to have everything from a kitchen (with fridge and stove), and a 'living room' with big comfy couches before a fireplace. A small dining room was also noticed to their left, and a big screen television to their right with a few more couches and lazy boy recliners.

"Oh... my..." started Erasa as she gazed around in wonder placing a hand over her mouth. And turning her head slightly, she screamed.

Gohan growled low as he covered his ears while closing his eyes. Sharpener jumped ever so slightly from fright as he turned to the blonde female with wide eyes.

Videl came running out from one of the rooms glancing at her friend in concern.

"Erasa! Is there something wrong!" At this time, Videl joined the others.

Gohan unplugged his ears, which started to bleed. "I hate it when that happens!" exclaimed Gohan in a hushed voice. Videl didn't miss that, however Sharpener and Erasa did...

Erasa's face expression turned into a HUGE smile as she pranced over to the kitchen. "There's a KITCHEN!"

The men and female crime fighter had a sweatdrop fall from the side of their heads.

"You screamed... because you noticed a kitchen?" questioned Gohan as he used his black sleeve to wipe away the blood dripping from his right ear.

Videl rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Erasa is obsessed with kitchens."

Gohan blinked his eyes as he strangely stared at the blonde looking at all the different appliances. "Why?"

"She wants to become a world famous chef," added Sharpener as he grabbed his bags from the pile at the doorway, "the kitchen is her haven; cooking is her passion."

"Food?" asked Gohan as his smile returned to his face. Videl slapped her forehead. "What is it with saiyans and food? You're acting just like your dad."

Gohan shrugged as he slowly made his way to the kitchen, his mouth drooling.

The female crime fighter shook her head as she looked back to the living room, towards where the big screen television sat. It seemed that the blonde jock was unpacking something...

Then realization hit her in the head like a brick.

"You brought it... didn't you?" asked Videl as she ventured closer to Sharpener.

He looked up from his place at the floor, and nodded with a smirk.

She immediately jumped at Sharpener and gave him the biggest hug she could possibly muster, and even kissed him on the cheek!

"THANKYOU! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" she exclaimed as her eyes continued to sparkle.

Now... in the kitchen, which wasn't too far from the big screen, Gohan was nibbling on a foot long sandwich. He turned from Erasa after she gave him the food, and he choked, literally. His face also turned a lovely shade of white.

His girlfriend was hugging Sharpener! Not only that, but also planted a kiss on his cheek!

Gohan didn't feel so hungry any more... but that was about the time that he realized that his throat was clogged with a big chunk of bread, meat, lettuce, tomato, sprouts, cucumber, some more meat... err... you get the picture.

And quickly grabbing the glass of water Erasa was frantically handing to Gohan, he gulped down the water dislodging the food from his throat to being transferred to his not so hungry stomach.

Now... with new determination to know the reason WHY Videl had leaped onto Sharpener with such excitement, he slammed the glass down on the sink top, denting the metal sink along with breaking the glass shattering it into a million micro sized pieces. Erasa just blinked as she watched quietly while Gohan stomped all the way towards Sharpener and Videl.

Those two teens were currently sitting side by side on one of the couches with controllers in their hands eyes glued to the big screen. Videl could feel Gohan coming closer to her... but his aurora didn't show happiness... or the joy that he always seemed to possess.

She lifted her head towards him. Her eyebrow rose gazing at Gohan's angered features.

"What are you two DOING?" questioned Gohan almost a bit too harsh. Sharpener didn't seem to be fazed by his tone of voice. So he just seemed to ignore it. But Videl, on the other hand gave her boyfriend a weak smile as she held up the game controller.

"PS2...?"

Gohan paused. He blinked. His smile returned. The saiyan jumped and landed in the area beside Videl, which wasn't occupied.

"Are you playing 'Kill the Possum'? I've heard that game is the funniest one out now!"

Videl gave a nod turning her head to the television.

And when things seemed to be turning up... it just became worse...

Lightning flashed in the sky following thunder just as Gohan's parents walked into the room.

Both Chichi and Goku looked to the sky raising an eyebrow before they walked into the open door.

Goku gave a low whistle as he looked around. Gohan, hearing his father, turned his head slowly and he smiled brightly. "Dad!" And jumping up with as much excitement as he did a few seconds before jumped out and towards his father.

The parents of Gohan just stared at the teen strangely, and then Chichi glared at Goku as she 'magically' pulled out the 'PAN OF DOOM' whacking her husband with it. Goku fell over on the floor, a HUGE bump forming on the back of his head.

"What was that for Chichi?" questioned Goku sadly as he kneeled on the floor rubbing the now sore area.

Chichi glared at her husband once more and raised the pan again making Goku scream and dash out of the room. The wife of the saiyan rolled her eyes as she put the pan away for safe keeping while muttering things like... 'How dare you teach my son to be so ridiculous!' Gohan had a sweatdrop fall from the side of his head as he had his attention to his mother.

"So..." started Gohan as he tilted his head slightly. "Are you here just to check up on me and my friends?"

Chichi shook her head while wiping her hands on her skirt, "Nope. I have a job for you."

"Yeah?" questioned Gohan mentally sighing. He could hear the Hallelujah chorus already along with the sun shinning and the birds singing.

"I want you to watch Goten and Trunks."

(Insert lighting and thunder)

Gohan's face paled as the singing came to a screeching halt and the light turned to darkness. "What...?"

That was the moment both kids ran in laughing while Trunks held a camera in his hands, Goten, his arms full of cans of cheese wiz. But as Chichi and Gohan noticed the two evil children, the placed the items behind their backs and as if 'magic' again... halo's began to appear over their heads.

Goten looked up, and his face paled. "TRUNKS!"

The lavender haired teen looked over to his friends' panicked expression. "What?"

"ARE YOU DEAD!" and forgetting the items in his arms he ran to his friend as he pointed to the halo above his friends' head.

Trunks slapped his face. "No, it's just a special effect to show that we are innocent!"

Goten gave a small 'Oh...' before he grabbed the forgotten cans of cheese wiz and placed them behind his back giving the innocent smile on his face.

"I'll expect you to keep the kids until tomorrow."

And with that stated, Chichi turned to leave the room. Well... not before noticing Erasa cooking in the kitchen. And walking over to the blond female, she pointed to the frying pan, which lay on the hot stove filled with chopped vegetables and fish.

Where did she get the food?

No body knows...

Erasa looked up to Chichi, and the mother of Gohan took that time to speak to the female teen. "If any of my boys, or Trunks get out of line, you have my permission, as well as Bulma's, to whack them if they get out of their line."

And placing a bright smile on her face, she exited the room and walked down the halls.

§±§±§±§±§

Okay... I haven't exactly updated lately. Mainly it has been because school has been very evil for me... yesterday I was very stressed because I had to make sure I had 80 note cards for my research paper for today...which was for a grade. I was hoping to work on one of four fics I am currently writing... but I didn't get finished till late. I don't know if I'll be able to work on any of my fics tomorrow, because it is bound to be hectic with a b-day party AND a Jazz Banquet I have to play in tomorrow... for 3 hours... in a dress... (quivers) I hate dresses...

I also encourage you to read my info page because I usually update it every week or so to explain where I am in my writing life, and in my regular life.

Thanks!

-Takuma (The Busy One)


	23. Part 2 Exploration

Okay, I HAVE to say this first before I start the fic. Ever since the flu my eating habits have been haywire. For dinner, I ate nothing but a few small shredded leaves of red leaf lettuce, and two wedges of tomato. Why? Because I'm afraid that I'll start coughing in the middle of the night to the point where I'll start gagging, then loose my LUNCH... or dinner... Another way how this flu has affected me I'm getting less sleep hours. I usually try and get about twelve hours of sleep on the weekends... BUT because of the flu, I am waking up after only SIX hours of SLEEP! SIX HOURS! FROM 2:30 in the morning to 8:30am! Oh, and the only way how I can sleep decently is if I have his vapor crap on my nose and chest AND I have to sleep on the couch instead of my own bed! I think this flu has also affected me in my writings too. I was insane enough to write a new chapter to 'It's Happened, Emperor!' NINETEEN PAGES. And I kill off Videl! I just know I'll be burning at the stake soon because, I actually seemed to enjoy writing that chapter even though it was sick and twisted! (sobs loudly in her hands) Well... maybe not THAT sick... but it's disturbing for my measures... (coughs) Anyways... That's kind of my rant for the day... I think. One of the only reasons WHY I have decided to write this and say, "Heck with my homework till tomorrow!", is because I feel that this is a story that NEEDS to be completed because all of you actually take the time to read this story, and from the bottom of my heart, I thank EVERY ONE OF YOU!

Exploration

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

The teens looked down to the chibi's. The chibi's looked up to the teens. The teens continued to look down to the chibi's. The chibi's continued to look up to the teens. Still, the teens continued to look down to the chibi's. Still, the chibi's continued to look up the teens.

"Are you five having a staring contest?" questioned Erasa as she turned off the stove.

The five turned their heads to the blonde female and briefly nodded. "Yep."

"SAY!" exclaimed Erasa again as she smiled brightly, "I really want to look around the hotel, it's so big and... OH! I hope there's a swimming pool! Could we go and check out the areas in this hotel! Please, please, please!"

Everyone stared at Erasa strangely. One minute passed, two minutes... then three before they all shrugged and smiled in unison. "Okay!"

And so... the four teens and two children, hand in hand skipped merrily down the halls to the elevator.

Videl glanced over to Gohan with a 'forced' smile plastered on her face. 'Gohan, I think the author's overdosed on the medicated cough drops again!'

Gohan looked over to her with his plastered smile. 'Well THAT'S just perfect...' he thought back sarcastically in the bond as they all entered the elevator with the smiles still on their faces.

¦±¦

"Are you sure we should have left the kids with the teens? They might want to explore the area before they get a meal-" but Goku was cut off by his wife.

Chichi shook her head as she sat on a couch, in their hotel room, beside her husband. "I think Erasa and Videl can combine their culinary skills and create something decent for the boys. Anyways, it will be good practice for Videl when she marries our son and has lots of kids!"

Goku just laughed softly as he kissed his wife's forehead. "Then for that to happen, we need to lay back and watch time take it's course. The two are already bonded... or halfway."

Chichi jumped from the chair and looked to Goku, her eyes as wide as saucers. "SHE IS! HOW?" she questioned quickly as well as loudly. Goku just blinked for a moment as he scratched the back of his head.

"The two have a mental link. It was created a week ago when I came back-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!" shouted Chichi as she grabbed her husband's orange colored gi.

Goku smiled guiltily. "Slipped my mind?"

The wife of Goku growled as she pulled out a pan. "Is there anything ELSE you want to add to that!"

Goku lowered his head as his eyes turned to tiny dots at the sight of the evil pan of DOOM. "No," his voice squeaked.

Chichi smiled and the pan seemed to disappear. "Good! Now that that's settled..."

¦±¦

The four teens and two children walked in the halls of the first floor, the main floor for activities, food, etc. And walking down each of the young adults looked around at all the signs, pictures, and soaking in all they could partially to see what was available in this part of town and to help them find their way back to the suite.

"Oh! A gift shop!" exclaimed Erasa as she looked in the glass of the small store. Inside she noticed a pink Hawaiian dress with bight white flowers. She squealed in an excited manner as she continued to basically drool all over it. "I think I'm going to buy it!" exclaimed the blonde excitedly. "Why don't you guys go on ahead without me? I'll catch up soon!"

"Yeah," stated Sharpener as he stood beside the blonde female, "I'll stick with Erasa; go on ahead with out us and we'll catch up soon."

"Are you sure?" asked Gohan tilting his head to the side. The two blonde humans nodded as they entered the small store.

Gohan glanced to Videl and she glanced back up to him. Both just shrugged it off before they went back to their usual course. Well... they made sure the two chibi's were beside them at all times. They didn't want the little terrors getting away.

And in passing the gift shop, they soon came up to a large neon sign. The word alone made the saiyan's mouth watered. For the teens had come upon the Restaurant Zone! Trunks and Goten were also about to dash in the room a snag their favorite meals but being held by the back of their clothes in the air didn't exactly help them.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Trunks as he glared the older hybrid saiyan. But Gohan shook his head.

"You can make the restaurant go out of business when you're with your mother, not when you're with me and Videl. Got it?" reasoned the teenager only to get a confused look from Trunks as he smiled like a little angel.

Gohan rolled his eyes to the chibi. "Yeah, right, Trunks."

The kid snapped his fingers before he crossed his arms, "It always works on other people..." the lavender locked child muttered as he went into thinking mode... while still hanging, from the back of his clothes, in the air.

Goten just acted like he was flying.

The brother of the Goku clone shook his head. "Let's continue on..."

And so the four continue on.

Videl had to screech to a halt as she noticed something in of the opened doors in the halls. Gohan paused as he walked in the doorway to see in, also giving both chibi's a bird's eye view of the room.

Videl gave a loud squeal, um you know... like one the fan girls at a concert, and she almost swooned at the wonderful sight to her eyes.

They were currently in the Arcade Room. Games Galore were noticed! There were many videogames, MANY video games, there were also games that had to do with basketball, and games to just see if you were lucky enough to make it to make a jackpot. There were also air hockey tables.

Gohan had released the chibi's and the three males were currently fanning Videl so she could get some cooler air. Never before had he seen her act this... way. It was very... bizarre.

"Let's go somewhere else before she 'wierds' us out again..." muttered Gohan. The kids agreed and they began to walk down the halls, the oldest hybrid saiyan carrying the female in his arms.

And as soon as the hybrids made it to the end of the halls, they noticed Sharpener and Erasa opening the doors. Both looked back and brightly smiled. Erasa waved enthusiastically while having a clear bag in her hand with a blue and pink dress? Or was it dresses?

Anyway...

Gohan and the chibi's walked into the room with the other humans, and their eyes turned to the size of saucers.

Before them was one Olympic sized pool with about five diving boards at the end, all different heights. There was also another pool, this one was smaller... more for wading in, not for drastic training.

Gohan gave a small, low whistle as he looked to the two areas of water. No one was currently in the pool... well, no one from the school. The students from Orange Star High must still be unpacking their things...

"That's a nice pool..." muttered Videl as she gazed to the cool waters. Erasa nodded in agreement before a bright smile grew on her face. "Now we can show off our bathing suits!" exclaimed the blonde in an enthusiastic tone.

Videl snorted as she crossed her arms, "For your information, Erasa, I didn't bring one."

A LOUD gasp was heard from the blonde female. She slapped her hands over her cheeks and her eyes widened as if in horror.

"And WHY NOT young lady!" shouted Erasa. This was the first time the three friends of the human female saw her look angry!

Videl blinked as she eyed her friend suspiciously. "I don't exactly like to prance around in a piece of material that shows off too much skin!"

"A bikini doesn't show off too much!" defended Erasa also crossing her arms stubbornly.

Videl nodded as a frown graced her features. "It does too!"

Gohan looked between both girls as he kept his mouth closed. He could just sense in the air a catfight brewing...

"Um... I'm going back to the room to change," stated the hybrid saiyan softly as he turned on his heals.

The girls paused for a moment, and they turned to the saiyan.

"You, Son Gohan, are going to be changing... into swim trunks!" It looked to have been stated in unison.

Gohan slowly eyed both girls... and he nodded as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well... there's no one that we know here. I think it's safe to swim," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

The three humans shook their head as they rubbed the back of their necks. It seemed to be a habit they picked up from a certain saiyan...

"He's a dead man," stated Sharpener as he crossed his arms. A smirk then formed on his lips. "And I'll laugh the whole way!"

Videl glared to the male standing beside her and punched his gut... hard. And now being the strongest female on the planet, she was able punch with a large force backing up her fist.

And loosing his balance, Sharpener, in his braided-hair glory, lost his balance and fell back into the pool.

Erasa slapped a hand over her mouth as she began to laugh. Videl gave a smirk as she looked down to the fallen male.

None of them realized that two chibi's escaped from their watchful eye.

¦±¦

Gohan slowly walked to the pool area once more. And walking to the bleachers, he took his shirt and shoes off only leaving him in his swim trunks, which seemed to closely resemble black boxers.

Walking up to the highest diving board, Gohan began to climb up the ladder. Up and up he felt like he was going until he finally reached the top. Reaching his senses out, the saiyan could feel his friends walking away from this area of the hotel. And walking to the edge of the diving board, Gohan looked around the room. No one was present. Sure, the pool was open, but it was slightly strange that no one was out at this time. He shrugged it off. "Oh well," he muttered looking down to the blue water.

This diving board wasn't too high up, maybe just about 30 feet into the air, nothing much.

And taking in a new breath of air, Gohan jumped off of the board and dove into the water. He began to lap around the Olympic sized pool.

¦±¦

Goten and Trunks snuck into the pool area looking around for any sign of Gohan. They both turned to the large pool, and smirked. Gohan was already too involved with the exercise he was receiving in the water.

Looking back behind them, the chibi's motioned, with their hands, for some unknown people to come up. And into view comes the whole female senior population curious for what the children are motioning them to.

And pointing to the pool, both chibi's smirked. The girls raised their eyes to the teen swimming around the pool once more. The girl's eyes seemed to become as wide as saucers and they all brought their hands up to the chest.

Each one gave a loud, high-pitched scream as they ran to the saiyan in the pool.

¦±¦

Coming up for air once more, Gohan heard the noise. It wasn't good to his sensitive ears at all... Where did it come from? Why was it sounded?

Gohan raised his head from the water, now just floating in the deep waters, and his eyes widened. The whole girl population of his class was gazing at his muscled chest. They couldn't get any other vision lower than his stomach... but they had a good idea of what was there.

All seemed to have hearts showing in their eyes as they gazed to the male.

"Let's get him!" shouted a random blonde girl from the middle of the group of girls. The females cheered as they began to jump into the pool, not even caring if their clothes were wet... or would become ruined.

"SHIT!" shouted Gohan as he turned in the water quickly, dove in, and swam as fast as he could to the other side.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

CLIFFY! I am evil... Now, I have recently realized that I work really good under pressure when it comes to creating a new chapter for this fic. I am going back to old habits... (slaps her hand) Now... just realized that if you want the fic out THE NEXT DAY... or tomorrow, then make sure you review. I will update it tomorrow once I get... Hm... let's make it twenty reviews. Since I really should be working on my research paper and not on fanfics... I'll make an exception for these next two days. Now… if you do follow with my bribery... in a way... then I will make sure you get two more chapters before I am forced to go back to school... and place my fanfics on hold. Remember, 20 reviews will bring me to updating tomorrow!

Takuma


	24. Part 2 Shopping

Note: I'm sorry that I haven't put replies to your reviews; but I thank each and every one of your for sending your comments! It's greatly appreciated!

Shopping!

Her eyes shifted from one side of the room to the other. This was no ordinary sound... it sounded like... like... a heard of elephants stampeding down the halls! And being the risk taker she was, Videl walked into the hallways she just passed and noticed a large group of girls running to the end of the halls.

The crime-fighting female shrugged it off as she began walking towards the elevator once more. She really wanted to get some rest before they got something to eat, and then explore the town. Videl lost Erasa and Sharpener a ways back when she snuck into the weight room for a few moments. And when it was safe, she began to venture down the halls by herself. There were times she enjoyed to be alone.

"Where was it that the mob of girls ran to?" questioned the female softly as she noticed the elevator. She pushed the button to go 'up' and stood back to wait as the elevator came down. "It looked almost like they were heading to the pool..."

The door to an empty elevator was noticed and she walked inside. "There must be some really muscular guy at the pool to gain the attention of THAT many girls." She pressed the button to the top floor of the hotel and the doors began to close.

And as the doors were closing, a VERY strong wind was felt and Videl felt herself being 'smooshed' by a brick wall. She shut her eyes.

Videl began to feel the walls of her chest collapsing and her bosom being painfully compressed against this wall. About to give a cry before she realized a hand being shoved over her mouth. Her eyes immediately snapped open.

She frowned.

'GOHAN!'

The hybrid saiyan looked to her apologetically as he moved back. Only clad in his swim shorts he took his hand from her mouth. "Please don't scream... I don't think my ears can take any more torture... thanks to... THEM..."

'Them?'

Gohan nodded as he leaned against the side of the elevator. 'Trunks and Goten led the majority of the girls from our class to the pool... so they could maul me...' The male shivered.

'I never want to go through THAT again...' stated the saiyan through the bond.

Videl burst into laughter. So, HE was the one who the girls chased after. Poor innocent soul... he really didn't know what he was up against when a mob of girls would be after him. She looked over Gohan for a second before blushing brightly.

Muscular chest displayed.

Shirtless.

Only in swim trunks...

Still sopping wet from pool...

Videl closed her eyes and began to slap her face and head over and over again as thoughts entered her head. Erm... very BAD thoughts... And since Videl and Gohan were sharing a bond, the hybrid saiyan male could see every thought that was entering her mind. He could now understand WHY she was attacking herself.

He too had a small blush on his face. The thing's she was thinking of would be in a rated R story... not a PG 13. But the female beside him was now slamming her head into the metal wall of the elevator.

'Sorry...' muttered Videl in the bond as she turned around and rubbed the now bruised skin.

Gohan softly chuckled as he placed his fingers on her forehead and gently rubbed the bruise. "I think it should almost be common for us... since we are partially married under saiyan laws."

Videl lifted her eyes and slightly smiled at her friend and for the disappearing ache in the wound she gave herself. "What would be the last part that would consider us 'fully' married under these laws? I just might be crazy enough to follow them."

Gohan slightly laughed as he took his hand off from the female's forehead. The bruise was now gone. "Well... I don't know all details, but I do know that there has to be some kind of mark made for a scar to be created." Gohan placed a finger on his chin as he leaned against the opposite wall of the elevator. He ignored the coldness of the metal against his skin. "I've also heard from Vegeta that there needs to be some type of exchanging of blood..."

"Sounds painful," muttered Videl as she also leaned back against the wall of the transportation device.

Gohan nodded, "I guess it should for humans... but to saiyans, a small cut is nothing. Usually our tough skin repels the small gouges." The saiyan shrugged.

Videl nodded slowly as if trying to fully understand what this all meant... anyways, the elevator stopped and opened at their floor.

But... as they exited the door, they noticed two women... A.K.A Bulma and Chichi taking to Erasa. And when the teen couple made it out, the two ladies turned and squealed as they ran to Videl.

"Oh Videl! I'm so sorry that you have to wear something as THIS every day!" exclaimed Bulma almost in hysterics.

"Wear what?" questioned the female crime-fighter as she raised an eyebrow.

"These... baggy clothes!" exclaimed Chichi as she scanned over the petite female. The mother of Gohan shook her head in a disapproving manner.

Videl frowned lightly as she backed away from the two women in hysterics. "I like my clothes, thank you very much!"

Bulma turned to Chichi worriedly, "Gohan must be rubbing off on her. There is no way that a female with THIS kind of a figure dares to hide it under loose clothing."

Videl's face became red, "EXCUSE ME!"

"I totally agree," replied back Chichi as she ignored Videl's comment. "I think she might need a new wardrobe."

Videl's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She then quickly backed up as FAR as she could... which was a wall and she seemed to cling to it as that 'forbidden word' in her vocabulary was stated.

That action alone brought them out of their chat to look to the black locked female. "Is there something wrong?" questioned Bulma tilting her head to the side.

Videl gave a curt nod. "You said the 'W' word!" She turned her head up to the side to look away from the women, "I DESPISE the 'W' word!"

"And that would be...?" questioned Chichi as she worriedly looked to her daughter-to-be.

"Wardrobe," replied Erasa off to the side as she smiled to her best friend. "You know... I think it's about time that you get some new clothes. I think the last time you bought something new to wear... was about two years ago."

Two loud gasps were heard.

The horror filled expressions of Bulma and Chichi were noticed as they dumbly stared at Videl.

"You... Satan Videl... have not gotten anything NEW in TWO YEARS!" questioned Bulma frantically .

Videl was no longer trying to blend in with the wall... instead, she was leaning against it casually; she shrugged, "I usually crime fight. What's the use in buying something new when you'll ruin it while fighting against criminals?"

Chichi and Bulma stared at the human.

Videl looked to both of them.

That stare... Videl began to feel sick at the pit of her stomach.

She didn't like the look they were giving her.

¦±¦

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING IN THAT STORE!" shouted Videl, her face becoming red from anger.

Somehow... or another... Videl was talked into going to the mall with Bulma, Chichi, and Erasa. Gohan was also tagging along. The saiyan didn't want to be any where away from Videl when the mob of girls was on his tail. Gohan just wished that they wouldn't be giving him nightmares.

The first store they entered, Gohan noticed Videl's face change from a healthy pink to a pale while. In the bond she continuously stated, "Oh shit... oh no... holy crap..."

Why was Videl so nervous about going to the mall?

The saiyan looked down to the paranoid crime fighter.

"Are you okay, Videl?" he softly asked her in her ear.

She jumped about a mile when her boyfriend's breath tickled her ear.

He just blinked as he watched her.

"Are... you okay Videl?"

The girl looked to the boy. She glared, "Just peachy."

He frowned, 'What's wrong?' he asked her in the bond.

She just glared back at him before she turned back to the store.

She didn't like this store... it was big... it was pink... it had girl stuff... Videl's face became more pale as she noticed the makeup kits around decorating the walls of the store and bright colorful dresses hanging up on racks ready for ladies to take their pick and purchase.

Videl hated malls with a passion.

"Sheesh... this place would be torture for a guy if they had to shop here for something they wanted..." he muttered softly.

Videl nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to be here also! But mom 1 and mom 2 dragged me in here!" Her eyes became all big with forming tears, "Would you come with me? I need to escape from this... brightness..."

Gohan nodded quickly. "YOU think its torture to walk in there. There HAS to be rule against men going in there!"

"There has to be a rule against ME going in there!" exclaimed Videl. And looking both ways, she noted the coast was clear. "Let's go!"

As the two teens 'sneaked' away from the store and headed to the entrance something like sirens began to go off. Both Gohan and Videl needed to shield their ears as tightly as they could.

"There they are!" exclaimed Bulma as she pointed over to the teens.

Both Gohan and Videl looked up when they noticed two officers coming up to them all-stern like. Both teens looked to the mob of people rushing down the ways of the mall. Both send their silent prayers as they ran into the rush of people, and soon finding liberty once they were able to hide amongst the people. They went down the paths of the people loosing sight of the three shop crazy women.

Finally they were free of their bondage!

But...

Now they were lost...

¦±¦

Warning: I will be ranting later on in this longer than usual note.

Not exactly what I could consider the longest chapter... I had part of this typed earlier... and I came home late today... I am half asleep... maybe 4/5ths asleep so I apologize if there is any part that doesn't exactly make any sense... or if it gets dry later on at the end... I'll try and make the next chapter a bit better... but when I reach spring break. I'll also be updating my other unfinished fics then. I also encourage you all to check out my other works. Some of them have had positive comments even though I have just started them; I would greatly appreciate it!

Please send your comments down below. Suggestions are ALWAYS welcome... I just have to state though... that I intend to keep this fic at a PG 13 rating. I will not be putting any... Gohan/Videl 'bed' scenes in it... if you catch my drift... If they do end up sleeping in the same area together it's completely INNOCENT. So don't expect to see... or read any kind of… lemons... because I refuse to write them. To be completely honest, I think the person who invented the 'lemon' writing should be SHOT. Again... that's my own opinion because I don't appreciate that kind of writing AND I don't wanna loose any more brain cells than I HAVE TO!

As you can see... I am very... what's the word... moody. It's rare to see me like this actually... and I apologize ahead of time if I offend you. But right now... I have had just about enough of everything because I literally have no life thanks to school. I will be the happiest person when I get out for the summer. Oh well... I guess the little patience I do have will be tested...

Takuma


	25. Part 2 Lost

Lost... um... Sort of

Gohan and Videl panted heavily as they escaped the evil crowd. They were finally a good ways away from the crazy women, and now they were free from the torture that would have been put upon them. Sitting on a near by bench, both warriors leaned back as they wiped away sweat from their brow.

"I... I never knew how hard it was to keep up with the swarm of people," stated Videl as she leaned her head back.

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Yeah... it was almost like... trying to swim in rapid waters-" The saiyan's eyes widened as he looked straight ahead.

The female beside him paused for a moment then turned her head to him raising an eyebrow. "Gohan, why did you stop your sentence? Gohan?"

She looked into his face, and noticed the glazed look in his eyes. Was that DROOL she noticed coming from the side of his mouth? Videl brought her fingers up to his face, and she snapped them trying to get this hybrid saiyan out of a daze.

It didn't seem to work.

The rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. This was a load of crap; why wasn't her boyfriend responding?

She turned her head into the direction his head was faced. That's when she realized what was catching his undivided attention.

It was the food court.

¦±¦

Walking down the stairs of the hotel, the two saiyans Goku and Vegeta argued... What were they arguing about? Um...

"NO! Chicken tastes better than tuna! Tuna is SMELLY!" exclaimed Goku as he waved his nose before his face as if trying to get the stench away.

Vegeta gasped loudly, "How DARE you insult the mighty tuna! It's known as the chicken of the sea! Tuna is MUCH better than chicken! I also think Pork is better than chicken! It actually has flavor to it!"

Goku puffed his cheeks. "Well... well... I say chicken is better than tuna AND pork! Ham and bacon are better than pork also!" challenged back the younger saiyan as the two made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Vegeta stared at Goku strangely as he opened the door.

"Kakarot..."

"SEE! I win! You can't come with a good COME BACK!" Goku stuck his tongue out at the saiyan prince; "I win!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakarot, ham and bacon ARE products of pork."

There was silence as they walked down the halls of the first floor in the hotel.

There was more silence.

More silence...

Goku turned his head to Vegeta and placed a hand behind his head with a happy-go-lucky smile on his face, "Oh! I never knew that! I thought ham and bacon were two different meats!"

Vegeta fell over anime style with a huge sweatdrop falling from the side of his head. He stared at Goku strangely when he quickly jumped back up into his usual stance. "You're such a dumbass Kakarot. Did you know that?"

Goku frowned at the saiyan beside him, "Hey! I resent that!"

"Ohhh! Big word," mocked Vegeta as he continued to laugh. "It makes me wonder how you can actually function in societ-"

Vegeta was cut off when a mob of girls rushed up to them looking very distressed. Goku, always wanting to be the big hero, stepped up with a concerned look on his face.

"Is there anything wrong, girls?" They all nodded sniffling a bit.

One of the girls, most likely a cheerleader, stepped up as she wiped away some of her tears with a tissue. "We lost track of someone. We can't find him anywhere!"

The girls let out a loud sob.

Vegeta hissed at the teenagers as he shut his ears with his hands. These whines were so annoying! "Will you girls shut up!" he shouted to them.

They all began to cry louder.

Vegeta powered up and created two energy balls in his hands. He held them up at the girls. The females immediately shut up, but not with out staring at the bright glowing light.

Pretty.

Vegeta snorted as he brought his hands down. "Women."

Goku turned his gaze from the prince to the girls once more. "Please, tell me who's missing and I'll help you find him."

Another girl from the crowd walked up while sniffling. "Gohan ran away from us."

Another girl walked up to the one who was speaking. She began to whisper in her ear. The saiyans could pick up every word since they had such good hearing.

'Isn't that Gohan's dad?' Both girls looked at the saiyan up and down.

The girl nodded. "It is!"

A girl listening to both squealed, "It's Gohan's DAD!"

That alone made a chain reaction as the message rang in the girl's ears. Goku paled as he realized the message behind that. All girls were looking up at him with their hands folded up to their face and hearts in their eyes. Goku was slowly becoming scared as he looked to Vegeta for help.

"Um... Vegeta? A little help?" questioned Goku as his eyes gave the look of pleading. The saiyan prince just smirked back at the man in distress.

"Nope, you have dug yourself into this hole," was the prince's reply.

Goku's face became longer as he lightly whined. The girls turned their gaze to the second man and another girl walked up to him. He looked down at her with a scowl on his face.

She continued to stare at him.

He continued to look down to her.

"What do you want?" questioned the prince harshly.

And in the blink of the eye, the girl ripped the saiyan princes' shirt off. The sight of the muscular upper body made the girls drool and squeal in delight.

This action made the princes' face pale when he noticed he was also becoming the newest prey to these evil females.

"LET'S GET THEM!" shouted one of the girls in the middle of the group.

That alone made the grown men scream like little girls as they turned on their heals before dashing to the exit of the hotel. Even running at the speed of sound, the mob of girls seemed to keep up with them at this chase.

¦±¦

Videl couldn't help but stare at Gohan, who sat before him. She was currently sipping a smoothie from one of the many restaurants in the food court.

Gohan happened to buy out five different restaurants of their food as he currently sat on the table ready for consumption... or already in his stomach.

As I stated before, Videl just stared. Her lip seemed to twinge ever so slightly as she watched in disgust.

"How can you eat that much?" she question him as she looked down to his abdomen. It didn't show any signs of becoming full. He just continued to shovel food down his mouth. "I don't know where you pack all that food..."

Gohan downed a glass of water before he left the already big pile of food on the table for a moment. He looked up to his girlfriend with a small smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Saiyans have huge metabolisms, therefore we need to eat much more than a normal human," he answered the question in a manner as a college professor would have.

Videl had a sweatdrop fall from the side of her head. "But THIS much food! She looked at the huge pile that sat. "You've already eaten enough to feed an army, and you're still stuffing your face!"

He nodded.

She shook her head as she leaned back in her chair while crossing her arms. "I won't even ask how that's possible." She assumed that some things should just be left unanswered.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Both Gohan and Videl's face became pale as they painfully turned their heads around.

And dashing at them was no other than Bulma, Chichi, and Erasa with about fifty policemen. Why were there so many police officers with the three women? No body knows...

Videl jumped from her seat and grabbed Gohan's arm. "Come ON! We have to go!" Gohan did stand up, but he paused as he looked down to the bags filled with wonderful food, which seemed to be calling his name.

"But I wanna eat!" His stomach growled, "I can't just leave my food here!"

Videl rolled her eyes, "For all the good things in this world... GOHAN! Grab what you can!"

And Gohan did exactly that. Videl did grab three of the bags on the table, and Gohan grabbed about twenty. There was still food lying on the table completely untouched. As they began to dash away from the evil women Gohan turned his head back and reached his arm to the food, which lie on the table.

"I will never forget you!" he exclaimed.

Videl glared at the saiyan. Gohan sure was strange at times. But a second later, she gave another sigh. At least they were able to escape... that was... till they noticed a mob of girls heading their way with two people running away from them. It was no other than Goku and Vegeta.

The teens, with much food in their arms, glanced at each other when they noticed they came to almost a dead end, that was till they noticed an escalator leading to the second floor of the mall. Using quick thinking, he looked to Videl. "I'm going to need you to hold your arms out, and carry this food." With out another word, Gohan piled the food into her arms. She didn't have time to speak as he picked her up bridal style and leaped to the top of the second floor.

And in noticing this, Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other before they flowed Gohan's actions. They also leaped to the second floor. That was where they noticed Gohan grabbing the food that he made Videl hold for a moment. She was standing up blinking at him. She then shook her head. "I won't even ask..."

"Hey Gohan! Videl!"

The teens turned their heads around, and they noticed Gohan's dad along with the saiyan prince. Videl looked to Vegeta and raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you have a shirt, Vegeta?"

Goku's face began to pale along with Vegeta's as his seemed to become the slightest shade of red from embarrassment.

"It's those damn teens."

Gohan blinked. "What?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "There were some girls looking for you... and they realized who we were."

Videl's face dropped, "Don't tell me. They're chasing after you now."

Both saiyans nodded. Videl rolled her eyes as she lifted her hands up in frustration before bringing them down. "Great! First the mob of girls decide to attack Gohan, we both have to escape from the evil clutches of his mom, Erasa, and your wife!" The black haired female shoved a finger into the chest of Vegeta in a Bulmaish way.

"We seem to have the whole National Guard after us because we ran away from those three dictators and now the mob of teen girls has turned on you two," she exclaimed looking to both men, "And now here we are... stuck on the second floor of this gigantic mall with 23 bags of food, that Gohan wanted to save, with you two and three different groups of people after us!"

Coming up the escalator was the mob of girls with the two mothers and gal pal of Videl at the lead. "There they are!" exclaimed Bulma as she pointed to the four sitting there.

They all seemed to stare at the mob as if deer stuck in headlights.

And with out another word needing to be stated, the four warriors dashed to the other side of the mall with the growing mob after them.

Now having eaten all the food, Gohan picked up Videl in his arms, and that allowed the three saiyans to pick up much speed with out leaving someone behind.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Videl frowned. "Well... this is just wonderful!"

Gohan looked down to her as they seemed to dodge another few people in their way, "Why do you say that?"

The female in the saiyans' arms shook her head; "We are now being chased by about a third of the population from school, a police force, and three crazy women! Is there anything worse that could happen!

The lights immediately went out of the mall.

Everything was pitch black. There was no light what so ever in the closed in mall.

There were many girly screams in the mall and many stumbles were heard behind them. That was the cue for the three-saiyan warriors to calm down. They halted in the darkness.

Gohan glanced down to Videl, "Are you okay?"

He noticed her eyes widened many sizes as if they were to try and pick up any light possible. "I... I can't see anything."

He hugged her closer to his chest and he turned to his dad and the prince. Videl heard Vegeta snort to the right. "You shouldn't be so fearful. All saiyans have a strong sense of sight." Videl heard the prince's voice become closer to her. "If we remain in darkness, as this, for three seconds 1/3rd of our night vision comes, in 30 seconds time 2/3rd's of our night vision appears. After 3 minutes we have all of our night vision, and even if the light comes back fully, our eyes can easily adjust to it."

"Yeah," stated Gohan as he smiled down to her. Although she couldn't see it, the female could sense it. "Unless the girls are able to chase after us in this dark, then we should be safe just walking away from them as they try and figure out which way is forward."

But... as the guys began to walk away from the mob, they noticed some flashes of light. The three saiyans turned around and their eyes widened. The girls were using the light of their cell phones to find them.

"THERE THEY ARE!" shouted on of the girls.

"DAMN IT!" shouted Vegeta as he began to run down the halls once more, Goku not far behind with Gohan trailing holding Videl in his arms.

It was still dark as night, but the mob of girls, women, and policemen were hot on their trail.

Poor tortured souls...

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

I was actually able to write 7 pages! I am so happy! I just hope this chapter is more liked than the last chapter, and please send me a comment or two about how you like this fic. I need to know your opinion so I know whether or not to continue sooner or later. If I get many reviews, then I'll update tomorrow, if not... then I'll update it when I feel like it... it might be months later. Don't exactly know. I encourage you all to check out some of my new fics and stuff; I have created a spin off for 'While You Were Out' and it's sequel called 'War Against A Roach'. It's pure humor. I have also created 'Lost' (a Mirai Trunks fic), I have updated 'Royalty At Heart' (sorry for that one bad chapter... it HAS been CHANGED! It's going to be a Videl/Gohan fic for those G/V lovers) and I have started the third part to the 'What Happened, Father?' series called 'Welcome Home, Child'. Much angst stuff... complete opposite from this fic... most definitely but Gohan is the main character in this trilogy. Just stating some stuff that I have updated this wonderful spring break. I'm so sad that it's Thursday... (sigh). But I have a three day weekend next week! Happiness!

Takuma


	26. Part 2 Escape

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Trunks and Goten: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sad to say that I don't think there would be as many funny parts in this chapter... hopefully it will pick back up in the next! Make sure to check out the pic I created and posted on Media miner! The link is posted on my info sheet! I hope you enjoy this update also! Thanks for being so supportive! (hugs)

Kate: Speechless? Heh... ;) I'm glad you seem to like this fic!

Princess of the Saiyans: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Unfortunately they are able to find a way out... for now... I think... Or maybe they dug themselves into a deeper hole... (ponders)

Miroku-has-darkness: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Forever-ryoka: I'm sorry that I didn't update as quickly as I had hoped! ! But I hope you enjoy this chapter... even though it might be a bit slow... (coughs nervously)

Zhealy: I'm soooo glad you liked the last chapter! And yes... I have created the picture for you. You might have already seen it... because it has been posted for a few weeks... I hope you like this new chapter!

KunochiDreamer: I'm glad you enjoy my humor!

Fireeyes: Awws! Thanks!

YngSha: Heh... I'm so glad you liked it, and I hope you like this update!

Sevetenks the Ultimate F: Chibi girls chasing the two kids? (plots) That sounds very likely... All the little girls having a crush on the two boys... (chuckles) That's a very good idea! I'll see if I can place it in soon. Thanks for the suggestion!

Graceful Soull: I'm so glad you love this fic! It makes me feel all special and stuff! I'm sorry for not updating sooner... but I have a little thing called life getting in the way. (I don't mean to say that sarcastically) I wish I can swat it away then all my worries will go away! They'd go 'POOF!' and then... more fanfics! But hey! I guess that's what summers for! I'm so glad it's in about two weeks!

Oozaru Angel: It is a strange story... but it seems to be easier to write it in that format when ever I'm in a strange mood... I hope you like this chapter!

Gohan757: The food court! Gotta love that place! It's one of my favorite! And Vegeta loosing his shirt... it's almost as bad as Gohan had it back at the house when Piccolo arrived... if you can remember that far back. Oo;

Muhnana: I'll be sure to keep the story active till I reach the last chapter, so don't you worry!

RyukoGirl: Thanks for the complement! And I'm sorry for the long wait! I just hope this can sort of make up for the wait... I know next chapter after this will be better.

Deidre Sage: I hate pink with a passion also... But it's sad... the only clothing I received on Christmas two long sleeved shirts... they were both PINK. I don't know what gave my mom and sister the idea that I would be caught alive wearing it... But... Yeah... Hopefully Videl can get the rest she needs from the evil shop crazy women. I know they won't let her rest till they complete all the arrangements to her and Gohan's wedding! And they haven't even considered marriage! Wait... I'm getting ahead of my self... I swear! It's the sleep-deprived side of me speaking!

Twisted Light Fighter: Wow... Long note. o.o... I'm so glad you liked my fic thus far! I hope I don't put out any more disappointing chapters... if there is any out... this one is more like... a needed chapter for the funnies to happen. Hopefully it isn't a total waste. And the evil girls? What can I say? Vegeta's becoming a softie! I does have human wife! Now... the pole thing in the mall... that seems a bit... barbaric... And other stuff might happen when that area comes up... But- I have created a picture- made a LONG time ago- that represents the delema that the four are in at the mall. The link to media miner for the pic is on my info page. Take a peak at it- you might like it!

Ssjg: I'm so glad you enjoy this story!

Ryu-kanjin: I'll be sticking with this story till the end. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!

FormoriCompletion: Yes... there is much OCCness... but what can I say? The kids have become crazy! I'm surprised that they haven't thrown Gohan into an insane asylum! Oo...

TO THOSE WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTER! Some might know... and other might not... I have placed the link for the picture I create of Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Videl being surrounded by the 'stalkers' and police force on my INFO page! I have no idea WHY there is 6 different links... but I know that one of them should work! I hope you guys like the picture! And if so... I'll start to draw pics for the fics I write by request! (I usually draw when I have free time on my hands... which is almost always...)

Chapter 26... I think...

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

The three saiyans continued to dash down the halls, down a few staircases, flew down a few escalators and dodged a few more teen girls who might have been shopping there that day. The saiyan men were horrorstricken when they turned around; it seemed that their 'search' team- as Bulma, Chichi, and Erasa called it... or, as they called it, their 'stalkers' group seemed to have quadrupled from when it first started out. The mall was still very dark from the lack of light, but many used their cell phone screens as flashlights. That alone gave the women and police officers the edge for following the saiyans.

Videl looked over Gohan's shoulder. She was still being carried as the male holding her was going at unnatural human speeds. It was a wonder how the women chasing were able to keep up! They must have been insane or something...

She still couldn't see anything before her, or in the direction Gohan was running.

"Vegeta! Gohan! I see an exit!" exclaimed Goku. Videl noticed the father of the hybrid saiyan's voice from the left side. He was a ways ahead of Videl and Gohan. It didn't matter; they were on their way out!

The mob of people chasing them seemed to be vanishing from sight! Oh what a wonderful thing that was to see!

Finally, the men were able to reach a door, and they quickly opened them. It was very, very dark from the clouds covering the sky. It was almost very ironic to the teens since this was the beach and their vacation spot for a senior trip.

It didn't matter though. Holding onto Videl more tightly, Gohan's blue aurora came back and shielded the two teens from the heavy raindrops that pelted on to their skin. The rain seemed to evaporate as soon as it hit the energy.

The three men, all powered up in unison and ready to leave, blasted off into the air reaching speeds that a human couldn't see. Their destination, the hotel, the dreaded hotel...

¦±¦

Opening the window to their suite, Gohan let Videl stand back on her feet once more as they entered the room. Goku and Vegeta soon entered the room also, releasing a sigh of relief. Finally they were out of the evil people's clutches. But they couldn't exactly sigh in relief... not just yet.

Goku turned his head towards the window of the room, and his lips curled into a frown. "Gohan, Videl, Vegeta... if there's anything, and I mean ANYTHING you need, get it NOW."

The saiyans paused for a moment as they turned their heads towards the windows looking out. Videl also took a sneak peak. Their faces paled.

The mob of people was running towards the hotel.

"Shit," stated Vegeta as he gritted his teeth. He looked up to Goku. "I think we should be leaving NOW! If not, we will be in deeper shit than before! I don't trust the mob with the harpy or Mrs. 'I'm-a-big-bad-scientist'. Anything is possible with them around!"

Gohan nodded worriedly as he eyed Vegeta. "I have to agree with that... but what will we do about shelter if we need to hide out?" questioned the hybrid saiyan teen. As always... Gohan was on top of things.

Vegeta looked back to the mob, which seemed to pile into the hotel. Looking towards the horizon, the saiyan prince smirked.

"We go to the beach."

§±§±§

Lightly kicking the sand, Videl smiled brightly as she felt the small pieces of shell and rocks slide in her toes almost massaging them. To be completely honest, in all her life, she never went to the beach before. And down here with her boyfriend, his father, and a close friend, this couldn't have been any more special.

Walking up behind the female, the hybrid saiyan teen quickly rubbed his friend's shoulders before bringing something out of her muscular hand. Videl, turning her head, noticed silver like necklace in Gohan's palm. She lightly smiled when she noticed the light glow of a shark tooth looking stone hanging from the chain.

"It looks like a glowing jade."

It was indeed glowing green.

Gohan lightly smiled as he clasped it around her neck. "It's a ki restrainer. It would be as if your life force completely vanished." She turned her head up to her guy friend with a look of puzzlement. He smiled the Son smile while rubbing the back of his head. "It's to keep the mob from finding us. Thank Vegeta for having these handy in a capsule."

The human turned her head around, this time to face the saiyan prince, who was currently sitting on the sand, now in a dark blue beach shirt and the same pants from before. He also had a set of polarized sunglasses over his dark eyes. They were the kind of glasses that basically stated – I'm going to kill you.

I wouldn't have doubted Vegeta if that was the message he was trying to give the people around.

The saiyan prince was looking into the horizon. The area they were in was still slightly dark due to the clouds, but it had a small opening in them so the sun could peak through, even if it was close to night. The sun would set in about five minutes.

"It's so beautiful out here," stated Videl as she began to walk into the pinkish looking water, courtesy of the sun. "It's also a very comfortable temperature." Videl smiled as the wind blew through her hair. Such a wonderful sensation it was and with her hair loose, it began to slow evenly in the light breeze.

"How do you know that the mob won't find us here?" questioned Videl turning her head to the saiyans. She noticed Goku collecting wood and dry grass to start a fire.

"We are about 70 miles from the hotel," stated Gohan as he also walked into the gentle waves of the ocean. "If they tried to follow us, it would be a one in a million chance...- Dad! What on earth are you-"

"FIRE!" exclaimed Goku as he stared at the now burning fire he created just moments before. How did he create such a fire that blazed nicely? Easy. His energy.

Vegeta also seemed mesmerized by the flames as it crackled in the air. The glow of the fire was reflected in their charcoal color eyes. Both had cynical smiles plastered on their face... and Gohan would have been that way also! That is... if Videl wasn't beside him.

The sun had started the set, and now darkness was taking its toll on the land.

No longer were the water pink, orange, and red. It was now dark blue, almost black.

The two teens' feet began to dry off as they walked into the sand, and they walked to the growing fire hoping to find warmth from it; the now dropping weathers of night were chilling the land.

Goku turned his eyes from the growing flames to his son and her soon to be mate. He smiled lightly. It was nice to see times of peace as this. Well... Goku bit his lip as he looked into the night sky. It wasn't exactly peaceful. He cringed at the thoughts of the women waiting back at the hotel for them.

That thought alone could scare anyone.

"I don't think we'll be returning to the hotel for the night," stated the cheerful saiyan warrior as he leaned back into the sand, his hands and arms propping him up. Gohan, Videl, and Vegeta turned their attention to Goku.

"It's too risky for our health's... and our sanity." Goku looked to the three seriously. "Do you all agree?"

With out thought, the three nodded their heads in agreement. That was the only thing in which was needed to be known for the time. As they looked back to the flames, they felt a sense of peace.

All was calm, almost as calm as the water would be before a storm.

"Look! In the sky!" exclaimed Videl as her face turned into pure joy.

The men turned their attentions to her as they had done for Goku.

"Look to the sky!" she exclaimed again pointing up. "Look!"

The men turned their gazes to the sky. Each of the men's eyes turned to little beads and their faces turned pale.

Videl seemed to miss that small detail as she leaned back into the sand with a bright smile. "I'm so glad the moon is back!"

§±§

Bulma and Chichi barged into the room like raging wolves stalking their prey. The only thing was... the one's they were searching for weren't in the area. They turned their heads every direction possible to try and find the four. They knew they had to be somewhere!

They were just searching in the wrong area... about 70 miles off...

Turning her head, she gasped when she noticed the opened window. Rain was pouring into the room, and the scientist rushed to close it.

Chichi ran into the room scared beyond all means. "The kids are gone! Videl and Gohan are missing!"

Bulma gave a nod as she looked out the window, which was being pelted with ran droplets. "And they seemed to have made a hasty escape," added the blue locked lady.

§±§

The three saiyans stared at the moon. "This isn't good..." muttered Gohan as he shook his head. "Dad...?" questioned the hybrid looking to his father. "I thought... the moon was gone."

Goku nodded back dumbly. "I thought so too... but..."

The saiyan prince snorted. "Nothing bad will happen." He looked up once more to the moon. "As long as we don't have our tails, this planet should be safe."

Goku nodded his head and rubbing it with his hand. "Yeah... I guess you're right Vegeta. I don't think they've grown back in a while..."

"More like years..." sulked the saiyan prince as he began to pout. "I miss my tail..."

Videl just sat there; her eyes couldn't stop blinking. This was... strange. "Is this one of those... Saiyan things?"

They turned to her. This was the time that she noticed their faces pale as snow. They three nodded their heads slowly in unison.

Gohan leaned closer to her and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders for her to snuggle to him. "Just be glad that we don't have our tails any longer... if we did... there might be some issues that could pop up... and it won't be a pretty sight."

Nodding her head, Videl leaned her head on Gohan's shoulder. It was indeed comfortable just sitting there. The storms were miles away from their current resting place, and the calm waters swished back and fourth as the tug of the moon's gravity brought the tides once more.

The cool air was the perfect touch to make this night just a bit nicer giving the two teens reason to come closer for warmth.

Closing her eyes, Videl slowly began to doze off. So much happened this day. It was incredibly eventful... and she knew there was more to come... especially when the evil stalkers and mob of teen girls discovers their hide out.

Gohan glanced over to his friend. She was now falling asleep. Who wouldn't? This weather was very peaceful... so calm and gentle. The temperature was just right, and with the warmth of a glowing fire added that small touch to make it very comfortable.

Looking about, there was not a single building in sight. The closest one was about 60 miles away, and there was no way the four would want to be with the crazy women. They were scary enough as it was!

Glancing once more to the moon the male teen smiled softly as the soft glow of the moon lit the area. It was almost a full... for wiz kids out there it was also known as a Waxing Gibbous. Maybe in a day or so it would be full.

Gohan didn't remember the last time he had his tail. Sure... it was around when the saiyans first arrived... His father let him keep his tail when he was a child... but then Piccolo cut it off... and then it grew back...

But it seemed to never grow back after that encounter with Vegeta when he tried to destroy the earth. It was strange... how Vegeta could become one of their greatest allies. And so much was learned too... they would have never thought they were from an advanced race of warriors.

Feeling a brush up against her hand, Videl screamed loudly as she jumped from her spot on the warm sand. Her eyes darted down to the... thing... that rubbed her hand just a moment ago. Was it a sand crab? Was it some king of strange animal trying to eat her hand?

Her eyes looked down to the spot once more and there she noticed it... sitting right next to Gohan.

Gohan, noticing the scared expression on her face, turned his eyes down to see what she was about to pounce on... maybe it was a sand crab... or maybe some kind of strange animal trying to eat her hand.

Then he turned to see what she was staring at, his face paled. His snapped his head up to Videl as she slowly crept to the... thing... Gohan looked back down to it.

This thing... was no thing! Oh no! It wasn't a thing at all!

It was... his tail.

§±§±§±§±§

I stop here... not much humor... but I'm hoping that the randomness will start back up once more in the next chapter. I have... a few ideas... (smirks) but I need help from you people! Please! Tell me how I'm doing! Suggestions are WELCOME (just... nothing that has to do with Gohan and Videl... doing... stuff. Getting an ice cream cone in the park would be fine for the teen couple to do... but not... OTHER things.) Anyways... back to the evil make up work of doom...

Joy.


	27. Part 2 Night On The Beach

Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed!

Gohan757:LMAO! I will MOST defiantly consider some of your randomness for the next chapter! Thanks a bunch for sending a suggestion!

Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover: Here's the update! I hope you like it!

J.Snoop: lol King Kong? That is actually a really good idea! As sad as this sounds... I am losing inspiration for this fic... and that King Kong thing has given me the smallest ray of hope! Thanks a bunch!

Fireeyes: I'm so glad you love this fic and the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the randomness in this one!

FormoriCompletion: I absolutely love it when the saiyans have tails also! I just know that it might not be appropreate at times... but never the less... I try and bring in the tails as much as possible. As for the fic calming down a bit... I find some of my chapters a bit calmer after I create a new chapter to one of my angst fics... I guess I should try and write just humor one week... and then the depressing stuff the next... I actually wrote the next chapter to 'Welcome Home, Child' before I added to this... so it was a bit more difficult to write... but what can I say? I LOVE challenges:) Thanks a bunch!

Trunks and Goten: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! And here's the next chapter! I hope you like it just as much!

Miroku-has-darkness: Thanks a bunch! I hope you like this update!

Chichi: I'm so glad you like this fic! I hope you like this chapter!

Zhealy: Me? Good! I'm glad there has seemed to be good changes with my writing. I guess with all these fics… there has to be some good coming from it. I'm just glad you are able to see the improvement! Thank you for being such an encourager! And I will try and make this fic as smooth as possible.

Deidre Sage: Pink? Oh... I loathe that color... I'm more into the Greens... Blues, Purples, Browns, grays, and blacks. Anything that isn't bright and that catches the eye! It was painful enough for me to even mention that color in this fic! Trust me... I don't like too shop that often like the crazy clothes shoppers aka Bulma, Chichi, and Erasa. I would rather spend my money on books or art supplies. (Complete artist I have been called, and complete artist I will remain!) As for the saiyans changing... um... the next night will be full... this one was just to bring worry and fear into the saiyan's eyes... I have a few plans for these guys. (smirks)

TrunksgirlBlaze27: You hate cliffys? I hate to put them down... and then later I forget what I was going to be putting! (My memory is horrible... thank you very much!) I'm so glad your enjoy this fic so much! And I hope you continue to like it!

Dillon Williams: I have actually planned to make the saiyans go Oozaru. It just might happen in one of the next two chapters.

27flux:You. Need. The. Next. Chapter? oo; Um... here's the next chapter... (smiles sheepishly)

Thanks to all who reviewed! Greatly appreciated it!

Chapter 27

¦±¦

Gohan watched in horror as Videl 'magically' pulled out a weapon of her choice. It looked more like a Tommy gun... And Gohan wasn't exactly excited to see that thing waved before his face.

"Gohan... stay still," muttered Videl as she took aim. "I think I can kill that... thing."

Gohan looked down to his tail, his face becoming paler. He grabbed his tail and jumped away from her.

She pulled the trigger... but missed.

The black locked female looked to Gohan and glared. "I almost had that thing! Why did you save it!"

Gohan began to whine as he began to pet his new limb. "I don't want it destroyed!"

The female frowned as she cocked the gun once more, and held it up. "And why not! It almost ate my HAND!"

Gohan began dodging Videl's random shots at his re-grown limb. "Because it's my tail!"

She shot once more... and hit Gohan in the forehead. He shouted and rubbed the now bruising skin as the bullet fell to the ground. "That hurt!"

The female blinked as she dropped the gun and ran to her boyfriend. "Did I get you! Do you need to be taken to the hospital!"

Gohan pouted as he rubbed the now bruised spot on his forehead. "That really hurt..."

She looked at the wound, which should have gone through his skin... she blinked before looking into his eyes.

"Are you Super Man?"

Gohan blinked as he looked back into Videl's eyes. "Wha?"

She grabbed his shirt and began to shake him, "Are you Super MAN!"

"Super who?" questioned the hybrid saiyan as he began backing away from her. She glared at him before standing up.

"You know! Super Man! Man of Steel... he flies!" She brought her fist into the air as if about to lift off making a 'WHOOSH' sound effect. "Super Man also protects the innocent!" She then leaps back and begins to attack invisible opponents, almost as if Saiyaman would have. "He also has X-Ray and Heat Vision!"

She then pretended to melt some king of seashell with just staring at it.

Gohan watched it... and he blinked when nothing happened.

She continued to stare at it.

He continued to look at the shell before turning to her.

"Um... Videl?"

She looked over to her saiyan friend.

"Nothing's happening..."

She looked back to the seashell, and growled.

"CURSES!" she shouted as she fell to the sand while holding her fists into the air. "CURSE YOU EVIL DOCTOR GERO!"

"Doctor Gero!" exclaimed Goku as he turned to Videl, his eyes becoming wide with fear. "WHERE!"

Videl looked over to Gohan's father. "Um... There is not Dr. Gero... I just made up that name."

Goku just rubbed the side of his head before muttering a few things about teens these days.

Gohan just sat there blinking. "Um... Videl?"

She looked down to him.

"What just happened?" he asked tilting his head.

She walked over to him, and sat down shrugging. "I don't know."

He just looked to her for a moment before shrugging also. They turned back to the flames of the fire.

It was so peaceful...

Such a lovely night out...

'BAM'

Gohan fell over, his face colliding into the sand. Videl sat there noticing her boyfriend's sudden movement into the sand. She so happened to now notice the reason for this action.

Goten.

"G-Goten?" questioned Videl as she grabbed the chibi from the back of his older brother. Videl had the visionary of a bug splattered on the windshield of a car when she 'pulled the chibi from the older saiyan.

The chibi rubbed his red nose, and he began to sniffle. He looked almost as if he were to cry!

Videl blinked as she looked down to the child. "Goten, are you okay? Did you get hurt bad? Is there something the matter?" she asked now starting to baby the young child, as if he were her own.

The chibi sniffled as he wiped away some fallen 'tears'. "They're after US!"

Videl blinked. "Who's after you?"

The eyes of the chibi began to well up in tears. "Those evil GIRLS! They got Trunks!"

(Insert Lightning and Thunder in the background in the area of the hotel)

Videl turned her head around, and noticed the heavy clouds over there. She blinked, and then looked over to the clear skies here.

"Um... Gohan?" she asked as she looked down to her boyfriend, who was currently spitting sand from his mouth. He looked to her, and noticed Videl pointing to the sky. "Is this supposed to show us something about what might happen if we go back to the hotel?"

Gohan looked to both sides of the sky, the clear sky of the beach they were on, and the dark and stormy side where those evil women and girls of doom were waiting.

"I think so..." muttered Gohan as he rubbed the side of his head. "I don't want to think of what would happen when the girls find us..."

Videl winced as she sat down in the cooled sand. She didn't like the thought of Gohan's either... it was just too... scary.

She then noticed something moving across the sand.

It was a sand crab!

She watched it as it crossed the sand and make its way to the group.

Goten then walked up to it, and poked the crabs' white shell.

"Hello Mr. Crab!"

The thing stopped in mid-step.

Goten gave a cheerful grin as he poked the poor little crab once more watching out for the evil claws. "This crab is cool! It's all white!"

"It's a sand crab," stated Vegeta as he leaned against the cool sand looking over to the small chibi. "Those things won't even make a decent meal," muttered the prince as an after thought.

The young chibi gasped loudly and covered his mouth with his small palm. "You can't eat Mr. Crab! He's my friend!"

Vegeta scowled. "As I stated brat, that little thing can hardly feed a human, much less... a saiyan."

Goku looked over to the saiyan prince, and nodded in agreement. "Vegeta's right... and I'm not sure how we can get food at this rate... unless we go fishing..." Goku looked over to his older son, "Would you like to help?"

Gohan looked to Goku, and he nodded his head. He stood up and began to strip his clothes.

Videl just sat there... watching dumbly. She couldn't help but blink a few times as she watched the shirt being shed along with the pants leaving him in only boxers.

And finally she was able to tear her eyes away with a BRIGHT blush staining her cheeks.

'They are so immodest...' she thought making sure to turn her attention to something else... like Goten poking the crab half to death.

Videl, however, heard Gohan clear his voice in her head. 'Er... sorry Videl! I guess I forgot you were here!'

'Sorry? Yeah...' she snorted as she brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, 'Right; you're sorry alright...'she thought sarcastically as she turned her gaze to the waters.

She noticed the moon reflecting off. It looked so beautiful.

She then felt arms encircle her into a hug. "Yes, I am truly sorry."

She turned her eyes to him, and she couldn't help but smile just a bit wider. There was just something there, which you couldn't be forever mad at...

"Is that so?" she asked, her lips turning into a sneaky grin.

He laughed uneasily while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah."

And now, Videl was taking the big leap... she was really going to be pushing it this time... "Then, why not show it?" she questioned raising a single eyebrow.

Gohan looked back to her, almost surprised with her challenge... but he smiled back to her... and suddenly...

"AHHHHHHHHH! EVIL MR. CRAB BIT ME!"

Both teens snapped their heads around to notice young Goten running around waving his arms and hands around screaming.

"IT'S EATING MY FINGER!"

The four watching Goten noticing the crab on the chibi's finger, and they couldn't help but wince as it continued to clamp on his pointer finger.

They were also very surprised to see Goten grab the poor crab, and throw it as far and as hard as he could to the ocean.

"YOU GO TO TIME OUT!" shouted Goten after it waving an angry fist into the air. "MEANY!"

Both Videl and Gohan looked at each other blinking before turning to the chibi, who continued to sulk about his poor wounded finger.

"Um..." muttered Goku as he began to laugh nervously, "Okay!" He then looked to his oldest son, "Come on Gohan! Let's go fishing... before they all get spooked by our voices!"

¦±¦

Somewhere on the other side of the globe...

¦±¦

Emperor Pilaf cackled insanely as he stood back to look at his accomplishment.

Before the young emperor stood a house of cards.

"I am victorious! I shall take over the housing market by selling people these homes for rip off prices and not have any insurance on them! It's a full-proof plan! Come and destroy this Goku!" shouted Pilaf as he held his fists into the air.

The crab, we have come to know and love, came flying out of the sky, and smacked into the newly finished structure, and landed in Pilaf's face.

The emperor took the crab off of his face, and watched in horror as the cards tumbled down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I guess a new generation of Son's was coming to ruin the plans of the evil emperor...

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

That was actually very hard to write... but if I work on this fic tomorrow, then I'll more than likely get back into the groove of writing pure humor, and all the randomness will come forth!

As much as I hate doing this... I can only become inspired to write something or post a fic if I feel pressured to do it. SOOO... I am bribing you guys again... I will post a new chapter up tomorrow if I get 20 reviews. I know it's possible... it has happened before. But if you really want the next chapter out, then send your comments and suggestions, and criticism for the fic in. Thanks for being such loyal readers thus far! And I really hope that the story will grow in randomness and funnies... what ever that means...

Till next time!

Takuma


	28. Part 2 Voices

Responses to reviews from last chapter:

miroku-has-darkness: I apologize for not updating as soon as I had hoped! I hope you enjoy this update!

TrunksgirlBlaze27:I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I thought it was a bit random for my tastes... but randomness is what I am... strangely. (heh) Sorry that I didn't update as fast I had hoped! But I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

fireeyes: (heh) Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

trunks and goten: Yep... Mr. Crab... it was originally going to be an army of sand crabs coming after Sharpener and attack his feet making him run away screaming... but I don't think it'll make the story... then again... maybe I might be able to fit it in. I hope this update is well worth the wait for you!

Shadow Dreamer 27: I'm glad you like my humor! I just hope this chapter comes to your expectations. It's been a while since I have written humor. (falls over with X's as eyes)

YngSha and Lani: Um... Ouch? I hate it when I mess up my fingers... but I do a little thing called Nail Biting some times... and it makes my fingers hurt... and it's sometimes an excuse I'll use so I won't have to type... but then again... that's just me... I'm glad you seemed to enjoy this chapter! I just hope this one will be just as good as the last!

Chris Bennett: I'm glad you enjoyed it!

FormoriCompletion: Well, I'm glad that this chapter seemed to do some cheering up. I know Pilaf's older... I just didn't feel like putting something down like how he was an old fart now... and how... wait a second... That might have made it funnier... and then make him fart around too... ARG! That should have been how Pilaf's cards should have fallen! NOOO! (falls over sobbing) I HAVE FAILED AS A HUMOR WRITER! (begins to wallow in a pit of self pity)

rinoakes: I might bring the two to become bonded... just... maybe in the next chapter or close to the end. Not sure yet. And yes... I will make sure to put up NO lemons! I honestly think that lemons just ruin a terrific story! Anyways, it'll still stay humor. But if I seem to get a bit off track with the randomness, let me know so I could try and take it down a notch. I hope you like this update, and sorry to keep you waiting!

gohan757: How did I come up with writing this? Um... let's just say that I get the craziest ideas from life and of really random things that I seriously doubt would happen in the anime... but hoping that it might one day be there... Er... Yeah... but I do try and make life more interesting if I ponder on the 'What if's...' It's fun. And yes... next chapter is here! I hope you enjoy this one!

Zhealy: Awwws! Thankyou! You're such a sweetheart! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... but I hope this chapter makes up for the waiting.

Gracelin: A Genius? Heh... I don't think I'm THAT smart... I'm just a bit misunderstood... with a very random mind... oo; (hugs back) I'm so glad you are enthusiastic about my writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

zfighter1989: It's not a prob. I'm glad you enjoy this fic so much! And I hope you enjoy this update!

Deathgirl997: I'm glad you loved the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much! Sorry for the delay!

korrd: I'm glad you really like this fic. I also like this fic... to a point that is... oO I can point out my favorite chapters and such... other than that... I hope you enjoy this update!

Peache: I am glad you enjoy this story! Don't worry; I plan to stick with this story till the end.

no name: I'm glad you liked this chapter! Die...? Of Boredom? Hm... There are times that I become as bored as a board... but that's beside the point... Heh... I hope you like this update!

Tokyogirl12:I will finish! Don't worry! It'll just take some time for this to be completed. I'm trying to make it the best I can... Okays?

Thank you to all of my reviewers!

Okay... I am really considering finishing this fic with in the next two chapters. Yep... I may finish my fic at Chapter 30. But... if I feel I have a good amount of people replying to the fics... and depending if I get some surprising inspiration for the fic, then I will add more to the fic, possibly a Part 3 for those who don't want to see this fic end... just yet. It all depends if I get a good response.

Kays?

§±§±§±§±§

Chapter 28

§±§±§±§±§

Videl looked out into the waters noticing a father and son fishing in the deep ends of the water hoping to find some fish to eat. The dark eyes of the female turned to the fifty something fish lying on the side still wiggling and flapping their fins hoping to reach the water.

Videl couldn't help but lightly smile and inwardly laugh when Goten would try and take a bite out of the fish tail... but failing miserably when the fish would flail once again slapping the chibi over the side of the head, and into the shallow part of the ocean.

Poor Goten!

Videl had also noticed Vegeta sitting watching the display of the child trying to eat the fish; the saiyan prince continued to mumble insults about how foolish and stupid the kid was acting. And after making his rants, he turned back into the sky looking at the beautiful glow of the full moon.

Sure, it didn't seem as dark because of the roaring fire before her to help keep warmth in the area from the raging winds.

But it did make Videl wonder... What was so wonderful about the moon? She had noticed all of the saiyans looking up at it almost every moment, almost as if its beauty enchanted them.

I know. Sounds sappy... right?

"Vegeta?"

The prince turned his eyes to the girl.

She inwardly congratulated herself along with doing a mental dance and jig. It was known that Vegeta was a hard person to talk to. Nevertheless, gaining his attention with stating his name.

Oh well... maybe she would get he truth out of the prince. He always seemed very blunt in his answers.

"Why do you, Gohan, his dad and brother stare up at the moon for long periods of time?"

The prince gave a light laugh before looking back to the sphere in the sky. "It's something a saiyan hopes to find on a planet... if he wishes for it to be destro-"

"EVIL FISH!"

Sweat drops fell from the sides of the prince, and human warriors' faces. Both looked to Goten as he wrestled a fish, with all his might, but failing miserably as the fish began to wriggle free.

"EVIL FISH! YOU NO GOOD &#§±!&#$!"

Videl gasped as she looked over to the strange symbols coming from Goten's speaking. "Goten!"

The chibi froze at her tone of voice as he released the fish. The giant animal flailed once again, and slapped the chibi in the face throwing the kid in the water again.

Videl just blinked.

That... was something you didn't see everyday...

The chibi came up from the water, and glared at the fish one last time before looking up to his brother's girlfriend with big sad puppy eyes. "D-did I do something wrong?"

Videl pointed her finger up to the interesting symbols before completely crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the floor, very much in an angry manner, as the chibi's mother would have.

"Goten?" she questioned in a motherly voice, "Why did you say that?"

The young child looked up to the symbols; "Those? Oh! Um... I read them off of a story before, and I thought I should use them... because the person who stated the symbols '&#±§!&#$' was very mad."

Videl shook her head before pointing to the symbols, "No! You just said it was &#§±!&#$! You switched the § and the ±!"

Goten looked back up to the phrases before scratching his head with a wide grin on his face. "So I did! Oops!"

A bigger sweatdrop fell from the side of the female's forehead.

Just peachy...

"Um... Goten?"

The kid looked up to the teen with his big innocent eyes.

"Um... I don't think that phrase of... symbols is very nice to state to someone else. It might... hurt their feelings."

The chibi's innocent eyes turned to fear as he slapped his hands before his mouth. He then looked over to the fish. "Do... do you think I hurt Mr. Fishie's feelings?"

Videl inwardly rolled her eyes. This child was so naïve at times... but she thought this could be a good lesson for the chibi to learn.

"Yes, I think Mr. Fishie is sad."

The chibi gasped in horror as he looked over to it. He then ran over to the half dead fish and hugged it. "I'M SORRY MR. FISHIE! I didn't mean to be mean to you!"

Videl glanced over to the prince, as he had a look of disgust written on his face. For goodness sakes! The child was hugging a dying fish!

"Don't worry Mr. Fishie!" exclaimed the chibi with a smile, "I'll be nice to you when I eat you!"

Videl fell over anime style in the sand as Vegeta stared at the child strangely.

Vegeta just shook his head, "At least my child isn't as moronic as this one..."

Videl, being very close to the seashore gave a squeal when unwanted seawater splashed on her and drenched her clothing. Gohan came from the water with three more fishes in his hands along with his father, who had three fish tails in his hands also. They just piled them up on the sand noticing the crackling fire ready to cook the fresh fish meat.

'Gohan!' exclaimed Videl in the mental link to her boyfriend. 'It wasn't very nice to splash that seawater on me!' The oldest hybrid saiyan noticed the human drenched from head to toe. He winced.

Oops...

She growled now at the sand that stuck to her now wet clothing, skin, and hair.

This was just wonderful...

She looked out to the water, and lightly nodded her head... yes... she needed to wash herself off there. They were nowhere close to any kind of civilization... for at least 30 miles, but she knew very well that saiyans could live on their own. Being the strong, muscular, and cunning men they were, they were ones that you could just trust.

"CRAPPY EVIL FISH!"

Videl's eyes averted to the chibi once again as the kid slapped the fish kicking it into the fire to cook. Sad to say... the fish was too big for the fire... and the fish put the flames out by covering the area of the fire.

It suddenly seemed to become just a bit darker...

"Um... I can fix that!" shouted the chibi from somewhere in the dark area.

Again... Just peachy...

Five sets of white eyes were noticed in the dark.

"Um... guys?" questioned Goku as his beady eyes looking around in the darkness. "Are you there?"

A slap over the head was heard along with the stumbling or shuffling of sand before another 'THWAP' was noticed. "Of course we are, moron!" exclaimed the saiyan prince in his matter-of-fact yelling voice.

"Oh..."

"I can't see a thing," stated Gohan as his beady eyes looked around in the darkness.

"Why not power up?" questioned Videl as her eyes looked over to either Gohan's or Goku's... or were those Vegeta's?

There was a pause for a moment before the slapping of foreheads was heard. You could almost make out the 'duuuuuh's' the three men were making. Needless to say, it took them less than a second to power up to Super Saiyan so they would have enough light for the time being.

Videl gave a small sigh in relief looking over to the four saiyans. Each of them had transformed into Super.

Goten was the first to have his golden aurora die down... but the golden locks of hair remained signifying that his energy, in which remained, allowed a soft glow about a foot radius around the young child. The chibi then looked over to the fish, and his mouth began watering. "Daddy?"

The father of the child looked over to his youngest son; "Yes, Goten?"

"I want fish!"

The rumbling of stomachs was an indicator that is was indeed time to eat, even at this late hour. And in turning to the fish, which had killed the roaring fire, Goku shot a ki blast at the fish before it blazed on fire.

The saiyan's eyes widened in wonder, as the flames seemed to enchant their vision, just as the moon had a while ago. But Videl just rolled her eyes as she looked over to Gohan, who stared at the flames. She smiled as evil thoughts of her shoving him in the fire entered her mind.

'I will shove him into the fire... he will catch fire. And then he'll run around... and his clothing will burn off...'

Videl's eyes widened.

'Burned off clothes... equals naked Gohan?'

She shut her eyes tightly and grabbed her hands over her head and shook it violently.

'BAD THOUGHTS VIDEL! BAD THOUGHTS!'

"I am a pretty little pony..." she muttered in a sing songy voice. "A happy little pony flying in the sky..."

'With rather perverted thoughts,' added a voice in her head.

She shrieked before falling over noticing Gohan standing before her with a smirk on his lips. Videl screamed loudly before grabbing her head once more. "I'm hearing VOICES!"

Gohan's look turned into a look of stupid ness. "Wha-"

"I DON'T WANNA BE TAKEN AWAY BY THOSE TALL STRONG MEN IN WHITE COATS!"

And in using her hands, Videl dug a deep hole in the sand, and hid her head in it.

The saiyans just stared at the strange display. Goku looked over to his oldest son with cooked fish in his hands. "Do you think she's going to be okay? I mean... she seems to be going... mental-"

"I'M NOT A CHICKEN!" she shouted.

Gohan looked back down at her, a GIANT sweatdrop falling from the side of his head. "I... think she might have lost it."

"I bet it's the bond making her crazy," suggested Vegeta before taking a bite into a piece of broiled fish.

"Or maybe it's mom and Bulma," exclaimed Goten looking to his older brother.

The older men's eyes widened before nodding their heads, "That MUST be it!" noted Goku.

"Poor girl," muttered Vegeta sympathetically.

Gohan gritted his teeth, "They... they'll PAY!" shouted the hybrid saiyan as his power grew and grew and grew. But he was stopped from flying off when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Gohan came eye to eye with his father.

"Say here, it's too dangerous out there."

Gohan's eyes darkened before he jerked his shoulder away from his father's grip. "It's always dangerous in this world." The hybrid saiyan began rising in the air.

"But Gohan!" shouted Goku as his voice became softer and softer in the distance, "Those evil teen girls are sitting there at the hotel with your mom and Bulma waiting for you to return!"

Goku noticed his son stop in mid-flight before he came back down with a paled face."G-girls?"

Goku nodded his head.

Gohan's face turned even whiter- that is... if it were possible. "T-thanks for reminding me dad..."

Goku smiled as he patted his son on the back. "Any time son!"

Gohan looked back over to his girlfriend, and he shook his head. Her noggin was still shoved into the fine particles of rock on the ground. And in the mental link, he heard her saying things. It almost made him stumble when he heard her say something about... a diseased lime wanting to take over the pudding factory and claiming victory over a set of spoons...

Don't ask...

It's too dangerous of a field to go into...

Too dangerous I tell you!

In the mean time at the hotel...

Hercule dashed up the stairs to his daughter's hotel room in a panic, and in rage of not having seen his daughter since the bus trip. Even though his hair had been burned off... and now he was similar looking to a clown... he couldn't help but sulk at his new appearance thinking it would ruin his image... and publicity.

And too prideful for his own good.

And in making it to the doors of his daughter's room, he kicked down the door looking around very much like acting as a police officer after a wanted criminal...

Mr. Satan just didn't seem to find the people he had wanted to find.

Instead, he saw Sharpener and Erasa, along with Bulma, Chichi, Trunks, and other Z warriors, that came along on the trip, watching the big screen TV. The two teens were playing a very exciting game of "Kill The Possum"- the best selling game of the time.

Sharpener sucked in air through clenched teeth as he began moving his arms all over the place as if it would help the character on the television try to kill... the rabid possum. Erasa, however, was leaned down as her fingers rapidly punched buttons. It looked almost like the Z-warriors throwing a really fast punch or kick... but with finger movement...

Hercule stared at the television for a moment watching the action of the game before Sharpener growled in rage as the possum devoured his character. "That was the sixteenth time!" shouted the male as he glared at the TV.

Erasa began laughing as she easily slay the evil possum into oblivion. "That was fun!" she exclaimed standing up, placing one of her hands on her hips and the other hand had fingers form into a peace sign.

It was dead silent for a moment...

Two minutes...

Three...

Hercule then remembered why he aimlessly crashed the door down. He looked over to the silent people. "Have any of you seen Videl?"

Chichi turned her attention to the World Champ before smiling, "Hercule! I didn't notice you coming in!"

"Well... I... Um... I really need to find Videl," he stated almost afraid to explain about the fallen door.

Bulma smiled a knowing smile. "Don't worry about her. She'll be back tomorrow."

"And hopefully in the process of making me a grandchild!" exclaimed Chichi with sparkling eyes.

Hercules eyes turned from normal... to tiny dots before his rage built up incredibly.

"WHAT?"

§±§±§±§±§

Soooo...? What do you think? It's been a while since I have updated this fic... and it's been a while since I have written a fic in the humor area... I hope this wasn't too stupid... (sweatdrops) But I do have some ideas. Working at this camp had given me some ideas for the next chapters...

I will update on Thursday if I have a good enough response for this fic. So please, leave me with a comment or two of what you liked or disliked. I need to know what you think so I could make this fic better.

Kays?

§±§ Takuma §±§


	29. Part 2 When Girls Attack

Murphy's Law: Anything that could go wrong WILL go wrong and in the worst possible way.

(Does that allude to what this chapter will be about?) (cackles evilly) (You bet you ass it does!)

Um... just a quick note for those who aren't familiar with my writing. The §±§ is used so it tells of a changing in scenery... I don't know if there are those who had or hadn't caught onto that... and the §±§±§±§±§±§ signify for the end of the chapter. I might use different symbols... but in about all of my fics... that's what I use to help divide my chapters.

§±§±§±§±§±§

Chapter 29- Murphy's Law

§±§±§±§±§±­§

So... the last time we left our hero's... and heroine... Videl was going insane... and so were the other saiyans... but not so much.

Yeah...

But after about thirty minutes of promising her nothings, she finally calmed down... and, yes, her hyperventilating went down to almost zilch.

At this time, we find Gohan and Videl both sitting silently, on the warm beach sand, looking up into the dark, clear, starry sky. It was indeed a very beautiful night out, and the couple swore they noticed a shooting star out! It almost seemed to be a perfect night... almost too perfect if you asked me; this day, however, was what anyone would have wished for.

The older saiyan men were finally able to find time to spar out above the ocean waters as the calm waters shifted underneath from their incredible powers. Goten had also fallen asleep shortly after he finished his meal of about five or six fish... not that big of a meal if you asked him.

Vegeta and Goku paused their spar for a moment before turning to the young couple. Both just seemed to stare up into the clear sky content in each other's embrace while silence covered the both of them.

"What do you think our wives would do if they noticed the two teens like this?" questioned Goku as he dashed towards Vegeta once again.

The saiyan prince dodged a few punches aimed at his head before he shoved his own fist into the stomach of the younger... but taller saiyan. "They'd want to take as many pictures... video tape this moment; they'd slap a white dress on the brat's mate and make him wear one of those rather stiff torture jackets." Vegeta mentally shivered. "Those things are impossible to wear!" Vegeta felt his body beaten on the side, and it fell into the ocean. Goku just smirked as he crossed his arms above the water.

"You really shouldn't talk while you spar," commented the goofy saiyan as he lowered his energy to meet his saiyan comrade. "It takes your focus away."

Vegeta glared at the younger saiyan shoving a raw ball of energy in his face. "Shut up; you should speak what you preach too."

Meanwhile...

Videl lightly stroked Goten's dark locks of spiky hair as he lay in her lap. Gohan was also sitting beside her, his arm loosely around her shoulders. Both looked up into the sky, but at this instance, watching the two full-blooded saiyans kicking the snot out of each other.

Videl winced when she noticed blood flying after each blow given. "They really like... to kill their opponent?" she questioned to her boyfriend as he lightly chuckled.

He lightly laid his chin on the top of her hair. He couldn't help but smile. She smelled so good! "Yes; it's the only way that a saiyan can build up strength. They'll kick each other's behinds to the point of death, recover, then become a stronger warrior."

Videl frowned in disgust. "To the point of death?" She shook her head, "No thank you! I actually wish to see the day I graduate from school, when I graduate college, get married... start a family..." She began to trail off... becoming very nervous when speaking of such a subject to the person, who was most likely going to be her husband in the near future.

"Is that so?" he asked her with a smile on his lips; his arm tightened around her shoulder's bringing her in closer to him. "I think that might be why I haven't taken training so seriously any more. I also treasure my life a bit more than wanting to stay in shape."

Videl looked up to him, her sparkling blue eyes almost pleading, "But shouldn't you continue your training?"

He blinked at her comment. She WANTED him to continue to train? A mental battle began to form in his head as he looked back down to her, and then thought about her comment.

'Oh man! She wants me to continue fighting! I knew I should have listened to all my dad's friends... and to Piccolo. It's like their rubbing it in my face now!'

'But what about your mother? She really wants you to become a scholar. Do you want to give up all the hard work she put you though, just so you could become a bit stronger?'

'Well... no... but maybe I should train, just to the point where I can stay at a steady level... not exactly learn anything, but still be alert and fit for a fight if any more super villains come...'

'You very well know your mother won't approve.'

'I know... but...'

'But nothing! Your mother will have your head!'

Gohan lightly growled, now not really caring if anyone heard him.

"Well then, &# her wishes! I'm continuing my training!" exclaimed Gohan as he glared into the sky.

He then felt a smack across his face from the person beside him, and the redness he was seeing in his eyes turned back to clear as the dark blue night came into his view once more. Now... he was currently in the stage of supersaiyan, mainly just to light up the area. But when Videl had slapped his face, he was seeing stars! Seriously! That slap hurt him! He looked down to her as she glared her meanest eyes at him.

He rubbed the side of his face, a pout forming on his lips. "What did I do, Videl? Why did you slap me?"

Her glare remained as she jerked her shoulder away from his grasp, almost walking up the chibi in her lap. "You should have kept your mental fight... mental!"

"What do you-"

Videl pointed to the sleeping chibi, who seemed to have a twitching foot and muttering something about chocolate cake every few seconds with drool coming from his lips. Her tone turned to a hushed whisper, "You shouldn't be using the symbols or making it look like you're trying to say something bad! For all I know, Goten might have learned the symbol technique from YOU."

She began to jab her pointer finger in his chest non-too gently either. "I don't want him to become a potty mouth either! You're an older brother! Be an example."

Gohan blinked. Immediately he nodded his head as he turned away from her, his checks a bright crimson from embarrassment.

He tried to wrap his arm around her waist, but he noticed her tense up almost immediately.

'Oh... Just peachy...' he inwardly thought.

But he felt her rest her head on his shoulder almost in a calm relaxed manner. He heard her laugh gently as she looked back into his eyes, all seriousness now vanished, and a bright smile on her lips. "It's hard to remain angry at you... you know that?"

Gohan just laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his palm... in a very Son-ish manner.

§±§

Morning had arrived...

The sun wasn't out.

The sound of waves crashing was heard in the distance, but no sound of the birds...

There was no breeze, but giggling was heard.

Almost seemed like a normal day if you asked the sleeping saiyans as they sprawled out in the sand. Well... the only thing they were clad in at the time were boxers... all of them... And Videl was very much in her clothing... it was just a bit on the... icky side. No need for changing though. It was better than being away from those crazy women.

Another giggle.

Gohan's ear twitched when the sound passed by. He could most defiantly feel Videl snuggled to him as well as his younger brother, who slept beside both friends.

Goodness... why was it so dark?

Another giggle.

Yep... just like any other day-

Another giggle.

Wait a second...

Gohan lazily opened his eye.

Immediately his eyes widened to the size of saucers as he clung to his brother and Videl as tightly as he could.

As far as he could see... there were girls. A multitude of girls were there... if you looked at this from the sky, you would have seen a small open sand circle in the middle- which Gohan, Videl, and Goten occupied- and all around... for at least a mile around, was girls.

So. Many. Girls.

Goten began choking as he opened his eyes. "Brother!" he exclaimed tiredly, "You're suffocating..." Goten opened his eyes. His pupils turned to tiny, almost invisible dots, "...me?"

Videl also took this time to wake up very much feeling the ribs in her chest breaking from the tight grip Gohan had on her. She frowned, her eyes closed. "G-Gohan! It hurts!"

Her eyes snapped open in annoyance before all pain seemed to vanish from her mind. She noticed many girls around. Many, MANY girls around. She noticed about ten carrying rope, and she noticed five girls holding about four rolls of duct tape. All had smirks on their colored lips.

The three warriors were cornered.

A random girl in the back shouted, "GET THEM!" And that was all that needed to be stated as fifty or so girls piled up on the three.

It was lucky that Gohan had come to his senses; he was able to fly the two, who were in his arms, up into the air away from the chaos of the crazy girls.

It was then that they realized how much crap they had gotten into. There were girls for MILES!

It didn't seem as if this fazed the girls. Instead, some girls, who were in the back jumped into randomly placed hover bikes, which had the ability to fly into the air...

Maybe that was just a small set back for the saiyans and the human.

And about to fly off at top speeds, Gohan noticed his father carried above the mass of girls tied very much up in the saiyan proof duct tape and sturdy steel ropes. Goku was able to speak though; the girls hadn't gotten to taping his mouth shut yet.

"GOHAN! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" shouted the father of the hybrid saiyan. "IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! YOU'LL GET CAUGHT!"

Gohan's eyes widened in horror as many of the muscle crazy girls began ogling the saiyan as they started to bring him into the massive crowd of teen girls. "NO! DAD! I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!"

"GET AWAY FROM HERE BRAT!"

Gohan snapped his head over to another familiar voice, which came from the girls. It was Vegeta. It seemed as if he was being 'engulfed' by many hands and arms as they tried to bring him under and into the evil clutches of the females. The saiyan prince tried to desperately claw his way out of the multitude, but was failing miserably. "SAVE YOURSELF!"

Gohan brought his hand towards the two grown saiyan men, and a strange sense of slow motion coming into effect.

"N-NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His hand tried to reach out toward them, as if it might help them to escape from the clutches of the evil girls... but it did nothing.

Almost like if he was hit by a ton of bricks, Gohan felt something slam into his head.

It brought a wave of dizziness over him as he dropped his brother and girlfriend.

The two of lesser strength began shouting to Gohan, almost as if they were also trying to reach him from this terrible fate. But nothing could be done...

And Gohan felt his body make impact... but with something soft. The fall wasn't hard, like the ones in battle where he would just plummet into the earth. No; it felt as if something had CAUGHT him.

"Oh Go-han!" stated a sing songy voice.

Gohan's face immediately paled as he opened his eyes, his vision slightly warped. When the vision cleared, he noticed all the eyes of the girls around him, smirks on their lips.

Nothing Gohan had faced before was scarier than this.

Poor unfortunate soul.


	30. Part 2 The Torture EndsOr does it?

I don't know how many weeks have gone by and I have tried to post a new author's note. Unfortunately fanfiction. Net is being evil to me at the time and I can't write a new note in telling what's going on in my life... so right now, since I know many people read this fic, I'll just state a few words of what is to be expected from me, in fanfiction terms, in the near future.

I am currently sitting here, at my computer, not feeling the greatest. I honestly feel sick... it's kind of like that sick feeling that you get when you catch the flu... the only difference here is that's it's smack in the middle of summer. I'm also more tired than I had hoped, and I'm wearing sun glasses to prevent a migraine that I had earlier... yes, sunglasses indoors. Another thing that I have started to fear is that I haven't been snacking (I'm a big snacker)... that alone state much that my health might be going down hill for the week. I also start school Wednesday. I don't know if I'll have time to be writing my fanfics any time soon. I'll start to write more during the year... or at least I'm thinking that because I'm a big procrastinator when it comes to schoolwork... and I easily become distracted. I know... I know... I have some fics, which haven't been updated in months... Hey, at least it hasn't been a year since I've touched it. (I kind of have a bad habit of doing that sometimes though... (heh)... but I will be willing to ponder and write a new chapter to a fic that I know someone wants to know what happens next.

I know before I have made a promise that if anyone wanted to see the next chapter to a fic, I'll update it but by a certain day that I say it will be updated. I might do something like that again and make it something like the chapter will be promised with in five days. Not quite sure... but if you want to email me about a fic that you want to be updated EMAIL ME AT: the(underscore)baugh(underscore)guy(at)hotmail(dot)com. Where the underscore words are, just replace them with actual underscores. Same with the sign and the period before com. For some reason, fanfiction doesn't really want email addresses or html addresses down... so I'm making this as easy as I can and as less confusing as possible.

NOW, NEWS ABOUT THIS FIC.

This is the last chapter to this fic.

I am, to be honest, fresh out of idea's... but inspiration might strike me at the strangest point and I'll write another fan fic adding onto this story line. If so, I'll make sure I put it down on my info sheet... if it ever starts working.

I'll get started with the fic now.

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE... MAKE SURE TO GO BACK AND READ IT. It could have some useful information for you in speaking about my fanfics and such... and how to get ahold of me.

§±§

Chapter 30- The Torture Ends... Or does it...?

§±§

Gohan slowly walked down the streets of Satan City. He had a few scrapes and a cast on his arm... not looking very good for a certain hybrid saiyan.

Yes, he was back in the town where his school was. The senior trip had ended tragic.

It turned out that Trunks had leaded the girls to where the saiyans were peacefully sleeping. The dark clouds had also followed the girls and thus making it darker than it really should have been when they woke up. But the ending results to this disaster were terrible news for the saiyans and for Videl.

Let's start off with Videl; she was very fortunate. She was able to escape the crazy girls with a few scratches... but had to run for her life when she noticed Bulma, Chichi, and Erasa after her screaming something about how they needed to shop for new clothes. The word 'shopping' alone brought shivers down the teen's spine. That was one experience that he wished to forget.

Gohan thought back to his dad and to Vegeta.

The poor, poor saiyans... you would think after they fought Frieza, the Androids, and Cell that they would be able to handle a few hundred muscle crazy teen girls.

Heh...

The saiyan warriors were still traumatized by all the hearts in the girl's eyes and the freshly manicured nails of the teen girls as they tried to take and steal away the men from each other like ravenous wolves. They were fortunate to have gotten away with a few broken limbs... Actually, both had to be put in body casts. But the thing that was most horrific for the men was the experience of having to be the prey of these evil girls. They were still scared of coming near their wives in fear of them turning into one of the evil teen girls! Oh! The Horror!

It's sad to say, that young Goten had to be caught up in this chaotic mess. It was a shame... he still couldn't be found today. Gohan still went on searches for his young brother, but no traces of the young chibi were found. Thoughts were made that one of those muscle crazy girls had taken him and turned him into a shrine, hoping that one day he would become as muscular as his brother and father... Or maybe they would have wanted to put little bows in his hair and treat him as a baby giving him all the food he would want to content his never full tummy. That could have been one way of keeping the chibi with them.

Now... onto Gohan's damage.

He was lucky to have gotten out alive!

He remembered being smothered by dozens of hands and being piled upon just so another girl couldn't get their hands on him... It was really disturbing to even THINK that... nevertheless experience it...

He was still shaken up!

But by the time he was able to escape from the girls, by crawling from under them, he began running as fast as he could, and in the direction he escaped from. Yes... many girls did try to chase him... but many ended up sinking into the water, which he seemed to be walking upon. Yes... Gohan unconsciously used his powers to walk on water. It wasn't till he reached about five miles into the ocean that he noticed something missing.

It so happened to be the boxer shorts that he was wearing to sleep in...

But after he arrived home... with much trouble involved and his dignity dwindling, he finally was able to make it to his home. But it was about that time that he realized that he had a broken arm... and many scratches from the fingernails of the girls as they tried to roughly grab him away from others.

Even though school had started back up for the seniors two days ago, it was his first day of school back from the trip... and Gohan was trying his best to not let the evil girls, from his school, ruin his chances of getting a diploma.

Gohan was fortunate to not have the fear of EVERY girl alive. His mother was one of the few who he seemed to cling to when he went out into public. And he was able to speak with Videl. She gave her story to him shortly after he arrived home, and he told her his... it was very fortunate though that she immediately came over to his house and tended to his injuries, even though they were worse than hers.

She tended to his every need until his parents arrived home.

Videl was the only TEEN girl who he didn't seem to fear, and now he was going to be meeting her at the school gates. It was extremely early, and it was a time that no one, except the teachers, came to school.

Gohan noticed Videl standing by the gates as he quickly walked towards her. Yes, she had a few bandages and a patch over her eye... even though the patch was completely unnecessary... she just had it on for show.

Only for a brief moment or two, the teens embraced. Gohan placed a small, but gentle kiss on Videl's forehead before they both dashed into the school.

They looked up and down the halls for any students.

So far, none were noticed.

That was an extremely good sign for the two.

They both dashed down the halls of the school. And they ran down the rows of lockers.

A loud rumble was noticed coming from inside a locker they dashed by.

Freezing in mid-step, both boyfriend and girlfriend looked back to each other before turning to the locker in wonder.

Another growl was noticed. A child like voice whining, "I'm Hungry!" later followed. The teen's eyes widened as Gohan ran up to the locker lightly knocking against the metal.

"Goten?" softly questioned Gohan.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"BROTHER!" wailed the voice as someone began banging against the inside of the locker. "GET ME OUT!"

Gohan sighed in relief; Goten was alive!

And...

Gohan grasped the handle and combination of the locker between his fingers and massive palm before crushing both and yanking the door off of its hinges. Immediately the chibi form of his brother slammed into his cut up chest, and a sobbing Goten clung to his brother for dear life.

"GOHAN! KEEP ME AWAY!"

Gohan began rubbing his brother's back in a soothing manner, as did Videl as they sympathetically gazed at the scarred child.

The chibi raised his eyes up, the childish naïveness long gone with a new sense or horror and paranoia. "GOHAN! The girl... the girl... she grabbed me from daddy when he tried to protect me! And... and... she put little pink bows in my hair... and... and... and..."

Goten started to sob as he buried his head into his brother's shoulder.

Gohan looked down to his bother... now having a sense of revenge in his system now. "Don't worry Goten. I'll take care of those scary girls." Goten looked up, now a new hope in his shining eyes. "I just... don't exactly know when that time will be..."

But in truth be told, Gohan was just as afraid of those girls as Goten was... if not, worse. But he wouldn't let his brother know that fact as of yet.

And it was that instant that noises were picked up in the halls. It almost sounded like... girlish chatter. The room became darker, even with the lights on in the halls, and the sound of rain began to pelt down on the building. Time also seemed to slow; as the heartbeats became the only thing the three heard when they noticed the senior girls walking down the halls in all their preppiness.

The girls stopped their stride as they noticed the two saiyans and female crime fighter. The three turned back, their faces now completely drained of all color.

There was a moment of silence.

One of the girls, obviously one in charge of this rather large group, pointed her finger over to the three warriors.

"GET THEM!"

And the girls, in their shirt mini skirt and high heel glory, ran as fast as they could as their heels clicked down the tiled halls rather loudly.

The three didn't have time to think as they quickly zoomed in the opposite direction they were coming from. Gohan clung onto his younger brother, and Videl ran as fast as her two feet could carry her.

They ran down a hall before turning left, and then they ran up a staircase and turned right. And it turned up that the two soon-to-be-mates came up to a closed door. Gohan hastily opened it and Videl ran though as did Gohan.

In using his powers, Gohan melted the metal of the doors together so no one could go out or enter the room... which now came known to them as the gym. The teens began panting heavily as they leaned against the door hearing the banging of fists and squeals of the girls on the other side.

Gohan and Videl could only laugh at their attempts of trying to threat them.

Gohan felt a small tug on his shirt.

He turned his attention to his brother. He noticed the ghastly appearance of his brother's face as his vision turned to the inside of the gym.

Some giggles were noticed.

Gohan and Videl's eyes widened in horror as they turned their heads to look at each other.

They were terrified of what to find...

They turned their eyes over once again painfully slow; their eyes turned to tiny dots.

The smirking lips of about a hundred or more senior, junior, sophomore, and freshman girls were noticed as they surrounded the three completely ruining the chances of survival of the three.

The loud screams of two teens and one child were heard all around the school... as well as over to West City and to the Mountain Area. Only one could wonder what caused the pitiful creatures such torture and horror... only one could wonder.

§±§

END.

§±§

BEFORE YOU TELL ME TO REVIEW, please, please, please, please DO NOT tell me that you are waiting for an UPDATE! I have gotten reviews like that before, and to be honest, it has made me think that the person who has sent that review is a complete MORON.

I am telling you now... THIS FIC IS COMPLETE.

Bit if you want a SPIN OFF from this fic, please tell me so in a review and what you would possibly like for it to be on... for example- would you like for it to be after the graduation? Or possibly before or after the wedding of Gohan and Videl...? Or maybe when they are in the waiting terms of Videl's pregnancy? Doesn't matter to me. Just don't say that you want for me to add onto this fic! It's FINISHED.

Now... other than that, THANKYOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU!

Last time I have counted, I had 499 reviews... and I very well am aware that I might have 500 by the time I finish. I thank every one of you who has sent me a comment about the fic. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. This is the first fic that as gotten over the 100 range! I am very pleased that it has done so well!

Time to abandon a fic as this... I might edit it later on if I read some very much-unwanted mistakes... but for now it'll be left alone. I will be working on my other fics now, which need to be completed very much... Heh... But please read some of them. I am horrible with summaries, and I very well know that at least one other of my fics will catch your attention. Just give it a chance. I try to have action in the very beginning of the fic... but if it seems dry in the beginning, the action usually starts by the third or fourth chapter!

I shall be going now... I am starting to feel worse... this illness seems to be taking a toll over my body and my thinking. X.x;

Until next time!


End file.
